Akatsuki kitty cat A world where i belong
by BloodyMoonX
Summary: Luna lives in the real boring world where she's being used as something to drag about, her adoptive parents are rich and left her alone completely after they got their own child, she then goes to the Naruverse as a flash of lightning appears and everything goes blackout. She's in the body of a kitten, what will happen with her? Will she turn back? there are so many questions.
1. The beguinning

Luna P.O.V.

Hey there, my name is Luna Forcefield, I'm your not so average teenager, I'm 16 years, 5ft 3, I have brown-red ish hair, black eyes, a good figure a bit toned, I almost never smile, I fight for fun, I'm the champion of street fighting, I don't have friends except for one little girly girl that wouldn't leave me alone, and now she's my best and only friend, her name, Jess Fairbag…. yes fairbag, and that's more than enough for me.

Now I'm going to tell you a little more about myself, I'm different from your average teens because I'm very isolated and I hate people who try to get close to me, who annoy me, who try to be awesome but are douchebags, who annoy me (didn't I just say that…?), who I hate (a lot of people by the way), … so almost all people…except Jess. So you get the idea, I hate almost everyone, the most annoying people are the dipshit's from school, especially my fan club… yes I have a fun club.

A little more and I'm done talking, so bare with me. I already said I'm not normal, well I'm not, I don't feel normal either, could a teenage girl from the age of 16 do all this; horse riding, paying guitar and a lot of other instrument's, ballet, archery, snowboarding, skiing, surfing, volleyball, kendo, judo, boxing, kung fu, laido, yoga, snooker, football, gymnastics, sailing,… and some more, yeah… now that I think about it I can't believe It either, they call me tengen at school(teen-genius) because I have the best scores in school, I don't even have to go to school, only the important meetings.

The doctors can't even explain it, they just say, that I'm born this way (That rimed, say - way XD) my 'parents', I call them 'parents' with the little things on because they are not my real parents, they found me on their doorstep one day in a box, you don't just put your kid in a box and shove them in front of a door, no you don't, I was 5 then by the way, and weirdly enough I can't remember anything from back then but I don't let it get to me. They took me in because my 'mother' couldn't get children, later they saw my talent and began to teach me everything that you can teach a 5 year old, in other words they used me to brag about.

They did get a kid later, it was a miracle the doctors said, then they left me all alone to fend for myself, they gave me money and left me all alone in this gigantic mansion, how do you think I keep my stomach toned, I clean when I feel like it, a lot, and still have time to spare.

They never paid attention to me, they only was me as something to brag about, they even bought me my own house, aka mansion, yes a mansion for myself, it may look awesome, but when you're alone it gets a little lonely, the only people that visit me aka ring my doorbell are the people my parents hired, they come to teach me new sports, knowledge,… after a while I changed, i began to go to street fights, I found a street fight organization, I go there every weekend they have competitions every Saturday, I feel alive when I'm fighting, no care in the world, no one to tell me what to do, and I began to talk back when people got on my nerves and I do whatever I want.

I keep blabbering on and on, so enough of me, you will find out later anyway, so let's go on.

It was another boring day, I got home from school and weirdly enough I had no horse riding, ballet,…. Today i can enjoy the silence and watch Naruto, yes I'm a royal Naruto fan, I watched almost everything, so now I have to wait a whole week to see the next episode, I hate the waiting.

I looked outside the window and saw dark clouds, I frowned, the weather Miniman said that it's going to be sunny, guess I'm going to stop watching Minima, I call him Miniman because his name is Ralf Miniman, I smirked when I heard it, I showed a little emotion, my mouth hurt for a few hours afterward's, I'm never doing that again.

BOOOOMMM!

I jumped, thunder, I hate thunder, I don't know why I just do, I got up and went downstairs, it took me 5 minutes to get down that's how big the mansion is, heck it's like a friken castle.

BOOOOMMMM!

I flinched and got nervous as the thunder got louder, I ran downstairs and almost tripped over my feet, I ran to the kitchen took a glass filled it with water, clomped it down then I went to the living room, maybe watching some TV will calm me down, I always tried to overcome my weakness but it never goes away, it's like something bad may happen.

BOOOMMMMM!

I jumped again, it got worse, then my eyes widened as a flash came right at me, everything went dark.

Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!

God, shut up, damn flying bastard! Did I mention that I can get moody and become a threat real fast? No? No? Well now you know so if you will excuse me I have to roster some birds. I cracked my eyes open closing them fast, the damn light, I curse the day the universe went BOOOMMM! And the sun was created.

I tried to open them again, this time it was less painful, I blinked a few times to get let my eyes get used to the light, it was so bright, I slowly stood up swaying a little I shook my head looking up, I blinked and my eyes widened a little, I was I a forest, when did I get her?

I looked around tall trees, bushes it all reminds me of the Narutovers, but that's impossible the Narutovers is fictional and my world is real, the world I don't belong in is real I sighed and looked around more I couldn't see any sign of civilization. What am I going to do? Stay still and wait but starve or die by the attack of other animals or, start walking and trying to find civilization but maybe get lost and never find someone.

Hmmmm a hard decision, but I will chose option two go and find civilization, let's see where is the north, I was looking at trees and Bingo! There was moss on one side of the tree so north must be there, luckily I'm smart. I looked up at the tree, wow it's so big and the grass is so huge… wait, I looked down at myself, my eyes widened I saw paws, I jumped back.

As I jumped back I went on my back legs and fell on my back, I yowled even my voice is catified, oh kami what the hell! This is like one of those fanfictions when some girl(s) or a Naruto character goes to the other universe and… oh my Jashin no, no ,no, no, no, no, no, no this can't be happening! I'm a cat in a unfamiliar surrounding what do I do.

I have no other option I have to confirm my statement. So I began walking hours and hours of walking, I got pissed off even more when I had to go to the toilet but there was no toilet and when I found a bush there was a little squirl that was watching me, the damn thing didn't budge, I got up running at it, the damn thinghid in a tree, I went to my bush to finish my business before it got back and did what I had to do and was done before it got back, when I saw the damn thing I laughed a mean kitty laugh at it then it went away, I was victorious!

My kitten ears jerked up, thank got cats can hear so well, I ran at the direction of the sound of civilization, I stopped at a fence when I saw a little town, my eyes widened when I saw real live ninja, well they had a pouch, ninja shoos, headband's, weapons and so much more, I got a little scared, they could kill me in the blink of a eye.

But I didn't let It go to my head, I'm Luna I'm The Moon Princess (my fighter name) Don't worry I don't kill them I just beat them up to the point where they have to go to the hospital and be there from 2 weeks to 2 months, so it's no biggi, now my journey will go on so I set of into the village, I walked down the road all high and mighty, I even got some weird looks from some people.

I walked down the road, not a care in the world as a cat stepped in front of me, I stared at the cat as it stared at me "Who are you?" it asked, wait… it asked, my eyes widened a little "H-how can you talk?" I asked the cat "Well we are cat's and I have never seen you before, I suppose you aren't from around here?" he asked, luckily I don't panic easily "No, I'm not, I'm not even from this world" I told the cat, he gave me a look that said you-crazy-cat-? I narrowed my eyes.

"Well, I got to go, so goodbye" I said as I walked away, he looked at me "Bye, bye" he meowed at me, I sighed, weird things just keep happening, I walked down the road getting more weird looks as I walked by 'What the heck is wrong with the people here?!' I toughed but got snatched out of my thoughts by a sudden pain in my tail, I yowled loudly and hissed as I looked back to see some kid holding and squeezing my tail, I hissed at the kid.

He looked at me and squeezed harder, now the kid's going overboard, don't get me wrong I love kid's but this one was taunting me, I'm in the Naruverse so I guess right now a anime vain popped on my little kitty head I hit the kid with my han- I mean paw without using my nails, this is how nice I am, he didn't budge, but smiled and squeezed harder, now it's on kid, I clawed him and he let go, he stood up looking at me and began to get tears in his eyes, I rose a eyebrow as the kid burst out in tears and began to shout "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! A cat clawed me!" I sighed what a drag, wow I just had a Shika moment.

I began to walk again, I got a bad feeling as a giant shadow appeared behind me, I slowly turned around and came face to face with a angry mommy and the kid from before was glaring at me behind her, I glared at the kid giving him a mean look, his eyes widened and he hid behind his mother, at that moment a hand came down on me but I jumped out of the way and began to run, but not the mother came running behind me noooo, much worse, a whole herd of kid's was running behind me, following me around the whole playground thinking they are playing with the kitty cat as they laugh and shout after me, I got pissed off, even the kid from before was running behind me.

I stopped and caused the kid's to stop too, they all gave me confused looks, I didn't move, one of them was brave enough to come closer and poke me, I tensed, he poked me again and again and again, I grew a anime vain, I could feel it growing, I turned around hissing and giving the kid the meanest kitty glare I could master, the kid got a few shades paler and got up stepping back some other kid's made the mistake to look at me and also turned some shade's paler, I hissed running at them they all screamed and ran away.

Heh, now I was running after them, now they were the ones being chased around, but I couldn't seem to get the feeling that someone was watching me off of me, I stopped chasing the kid's around but they just kept running, I grinned a kitty grin looking at them amused.

? P.O.V.

Me and my Kismewere walking in the streets of a town near our hideout, we were coming back from a mission, luckily we were not noticed by a lot of people "Hey Itachi, let's take a break" Kisame said, I sighed I wanted to get to the hideout as fast as possible but he was right, I was tired too and the sun was shining "Hn" he grinned, I toughed him well "Finally" he sighed walking to a bench and plopping down sighting heavily, I sat down next to him and looked around, we were sitting near a playground.

"This mission sure was exhausting" sighed Kisame "Hn", he grinned "I know" I looked around and saw a little kitten walking to the playground head held high, walking gracefully, eyes shining with pride, I smirked but dropped it fast as my eyes narrowed… the kitten doesn't have chakra, Kisame saw my look and looked to the kitten, he grinned "That kitten sure is confident" he said "Hn" I said, he looked at me then the cat and frowned "You're right".

Kisame sweat dropped as a little kid saw the kitten, went to it and decided to squeeze its tail, I pity the little creature, the kitten yowled and hissed at the kid, he squeezed harder and the kitten hit him with a paw, the kid didn't budge but smiled and squeezed harder, the kitten looked ready to kill him, she clawed him this time, the kid ran away screaming "Heh, serves the kid right" chuckled Kisame, the kitten seemed to sight? And it began walking not aware of the thread that was behind it, a angry mother was standing behind the kitten.

It slowly turned around and jumped away from the hand that was trying to grab it, the kitten began to run being chased by a whole herd of little kid's, I sweat dropped along with Kisame "Poor kitten, sure has it tough" Kisame chukled, but it sure was amusing to watching the kitten, it was something different from the bickering, shouting, and cursing in the hideout.

Then the kitten stopped and me and Kisame rose a eyebrow, it looked pissed off, a kid had the courage to poke the kitten over and over again "Oh ho" Kisame looked widely amused, I have to agree. The kitten tensed and turned around hissing and glaring, that was one mean glare, I rose a eyebrow as the kid's began to run away, being chased by the kitten "Hhahahahah…" Kisame laughed, but no to loud, the kitten chased the kid's for a while then stopped but the kid's kept running away, the kitten looked at the running kid's and grinned? If that was possible.

That sure is one mean kitten.

My first Akatsuki kittens story, hope you like it, it will get better… I hope.

Anyway this story is inspired by my other story 'Unknown' Luna is from the story, It has something to do with his story, if you want more info read the story, it is a Sasuke love story, and this is going to be something like that.

I do not own Naruto, the picture is from internet, it was so cute!

Reed, vote, comment/review

BloodyMoonX XD


	2. A weird kitten

Luna P.O.V.

Heh, stupid kid's pulling on my tail, I looked at my tail, it hurt so much but I will survive, but I still have a feeling that someone is watching me, I looked around. My eyes widened when I saw two black cloaks with red clouds, it took all my might not to fan girl over them, I mean seriously those cloaks are heavenly, they cover your mouth up, black, red and a little white are a great combination!

I looked at the two who were wearing the cloaks, my eyes widened more, it were Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, Itachi was looking at me with narrowed eyes, and Kisame was… laughing silently, guess he saw me hunting the little kid's, it must have been a funny sight to see a herd of kids being chaise by a little kitten 'Were they the weird feeling I had before?' I asked myself, I gulped, they could kill me in an instant.

*Rustling bushes *

I jumped and turned around glaring at bushes expecting more kid's, but out came the cat from earlier "Hello there, that was quite a show" the cat said, I sweat dropped "Did anymore people, animals or whatever see me?" I grumbled glaring at the ground "Hey, do you have a place to sleep, it's getting pretty late?" he asked, I looked at him "No" I said, he smiled 'Damn, a cute kitty smile, those are my weakness!' I toughed "Good, you can stay with me and my friends, we stay at a rundown house the humans use to use" he said "That would be very nice, thank you" I said smiling a little.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name before, I'm Miki by the way!" he said, cheerfully "My name is Luna" I said, he looked at me "Beautiful name, you don't hear those here" he said "Um, thanks?" I said but it was more a question "Let's go, it's going to be night soon" he said, walking away, I followed but stopped to take one last look at the 2 Akatsuki members, they were still looking at me as we disappeared in the bushes.

Kisame P.O.V.

I laughed as the kitten chaise the little kid's away, Itachi was quite tense because the kitten doesn't have any chakra "Come on Itachi, loosen up, I saw you smirk when the kitten chaise the kid's!" I said, he didn't budge "Hn" I rolled my eyes "I know, I know, but we can ask Leader-sama if it's possible for a kitten to survive without chakra" "Hn" "Okey, I know I said something stupid, but maybe we can take the kitten with us and show it to Leader-sama!" I said, he shook his head "It's too late for that, the kitten is gone" he said, wow more than one word from him, my eyes widened "What?! How is it gone?!" I asked him.

He sighed "Hn" I rolled my eyes "Fine, let's go" I said, we stood up and continued our way back to the hideout.

-At the hideout-

Itachi P.O.V.

I sighted as we entered the hideout I could already hear the other members fighting and bickering, I would rather take the kitten with me and watch it than listen to them. "We sould have taken the kitten with us, it would be much more entertaining to put the kitten in the same room as them!" Kisame commented, he has been talking the whole way to the hideout, talking about the kitten the whole time, I glared at him, he put his hands up in defense "Hey, you have to admit it would be funnier that listening to them fight and bicker!" he said, I looked at him and nodded a little, he smirked "I thought so" I rolled my eyes.

"Damn it Tobi, get away from my art un!"

"But Tobi like's your art Deidara-sempai!"

"Haha, destroy his art Lollipop bitch!"

"Shut up un!"

"No I won't barbie, you shut up!"

CRASH!

"Oops! Tobi broke the table! Tobi is sorry Kakuzu-san!"

"Deidara! Why did you put those damn clay things on the table?! Now Tobi broke it! Do you know much that table cost?!"

"He broke it! Why is it my fault?! Un!"

"Because you put those sorry excuses of art on the table and now he broke it"

"My art is much better than yours Danna!"

"No it isn't because art is eternal"

"No! Art is a Bang! Un! Katsu!"

BOOOM!

"Deidara! You will pay for the table and the couch!"

"Guys! Shut up! Pain will kill you all and I will suffocate you with my paper!"

"Shut up Bitch! It's getting good! Do your origami shit or something!"

"Look Deidara-sampai! I made art!"

"That thing isn't art! And give me my clay back!"

I sighted, we should have brought the kitten. "Heh, it has begun!" Kisame said, walking inside smiling widely, amused by the whole situation I followed. Deidara was trying to kill Tobi, Kakuzu was bickering over the broken table and exploded couch, Hidan was laughing at everyone, Kisame was grinning widely and Konan looked pissed off "I'll go report to Leader-sama" I told Kisame, he nodded, I closed the door behind me "Hey, on our way here, we saw one funny kitten!" I heard Kisame saying, I sighted.

Tobi P.O.V.

"What do you mean Kisame-san?! A funny kitten?!" I asked/ shouted.

"Yeah, we stopped to rest in a town not too far away from here, there we saw a little kitten, some kid's were annoying it and then it began to chaise the kid's!" What a strange kitten indeed.

"Hah, I wish I could have see that little fucker!"

"When the kitten came to the play ground it was like all high and mighty, sometimes it even looked as if it understood what those kid's were doing, it even had some human characteristics, the kitten even glared, it could top even Leader-sama's glare" I narrowed my eyes.

"How did the kitten look like Kisame-san?!" I asked/ shouted.

"Well, it was black with one black eye and one red eye, it had a red stomach and her feet were red too, the tail had red stripes which was rather weird and some of the hair on her head had like red highlights" A black and red eye? I should discuss this with Nagato.

"Weird little fucker!"

"I think the kitten might be cute! But how do you know it was a girl?" Konan asked, I looked at Kisame with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah Kisame-san how do you know that?!" I asked/ shouted also wanting to know the answer. He blushed a little.

"Hey, I'm a shark and you could see it!" he defended himself.

"Kisame-san is a cat pervert!" I shouted horrified, heh.

"Hey, that's not true!" he shouted, I ran around swaying my arms in the air shouting "Kisame-san is a cat pervert!" with Kisame hot on my trail.

"Hahaha, never toughed that the mermaid would fall for a cat!" Hidat shouted, Kisame stopped and glared at Hidan.

"That's not true! I don't like cat's! Especially a little kitten without chakra!" Everyone froze, we looked at Kisame, I narrowed my eyes.

"Is the little kitten dead?!" I asked/shouted terrified, Kisame shook his head.

"No, the kitten was alive but it didn't have any chakra at all, it was moving breathing, running, everything but it didn't have any chakra." he said, now this is getting interesting.

"Tobi has to go to the potty!" I shouted squeezing my legs together, running out of the living room.

"Leader-sama's P.O.V.

"Are you sure that the kitten wasn't dead? It's impossible to be alive without chakra" I told Itachi who informed me about the successful mission, but what got my attention was a little kitten without chakra, it's impossible to live without chakra.

"No the kitten was alive, it was breathing, running, hissing, everything a normal kitten can do, but it didn't have any chakra" he said, I narrowed my eyes "Very well, you're dismissed" he nodded and left, I folded my hands together and leaned my head on them.

"What do you think? Madara" I asked the figure hidden in the shadow's as he stepped out.

"It might be her, the jutsu must have gone wrong for her to turn in a kitten" he said, I narrowed my eyes.

"The kitten doesn't have any chakra, how is that possible?" I asked him.

"Don't worry, that just proves my theory right, Zetsu!" he called, I narrowed my eyes at him as Zetsu emerged from the ground.

"Yes, _**Madara?**_" he asked.

"Go to the little town and find the kitten, don't do anything just keep an eye on her, we need to know if it's her, go!" he told Zetsu.

"On our way _**Madara!**_" he said and disappeared in the ground, I sighted.

"Don't worry Nagato, I know it's her" he said and disappeared in the shadow's, I looked at the spot he was standing and turned back to my paperwork.

Zetsu P.O.V. (Normal letters = white Zetsu, _**thick and italic = black Zetsu**_)

"Hey, we don't know where the town is, where do you think we have to go searching for the kitten?"

"_**Are you stupid? There is only one town near the hideout, that's why we live here, there aren't many people!"**_

"Ohh, sorry I forgot, heh!"

"_**Seriously, sometimes you make me go crazy, of your stupidity!"**_

"Hey that's not nice to say to your better half!"

"_**Better half? You're the worst half someone can have!"**_

"Hey, I should be saying that!"

"_**Oh, shut up and let's go searching for the stupid kitten!"**_

Silence…

"So where should we start looking?"

"_**It's a kitten right? So somewhere near cat's!"**_

"I could have come to that conclusion!"

"_**No you couldn't"**_

"Yes!"

"_**No!"**_

"Yes!"

"_**No!"**_

"Yes!"

"_**No!"**_

"Is that the kitten?"

"_**No!- Wait! What?!"**_

We looked the direction of where we were pointing at, a black kitten.

"**No! That isn't the kitten! Didn't you hear Kisame explain how the kitten looked like?!"**

"Yes I have, but the kitten is black, so I toughed that it might be the kitten!"

"_**Well, it isn't, but it's funny how they never see us, we could be great stalkers!"**_

"No! Were not stalkers!"

"_**Yes, we are! We have to stalk a kitten!"**_

"…"

"…"

"It's a kitten and not a human, so it doesn't count!"

"_**Yes it does, kitten or no kitten!"**_

"Let's just look for the kitten!"

"_**Heh, I win!"**_

"No you don't!"

"_**Yes I do!"**_

"No you don't!"

"_**Yes I do!"**_

"No you don't!"

"_**Yes I do! You gave up by saying that we should just look for the kitten!"**_

"I want to do my job and find the kitten!"

"_**That's what they all say!"**_

"Who is them?!"

"_**You're stupid you know?"**_

"No I'm not!"

"_**Yes you are!"**_

"No!"

"_**Yes!"**_

"No!"

"_**Yes!"**_

"No!"

"_**Yes!"**_

"Is that the kitten?!"

"_**Yes! Wait! What?!"**_ I looked at the kitten, black with red highlights red paws and a red belli, one red eye and one black eye.

"_**No! It isn't-"**_ *Blinking, looks at the kitten, blinks* _**"Yes it is!"**_

"See i told you!"

"_**Wow, you can do something good once in a while"**_

"Thank- Hey!"

"_**What? Its true!"**_

"No it's not!"

"_**Yes It is!"**_

"No it's not!"

"_**Yes It is!"**_

"No it's not!"

"_**Yes It is!"**_

"Argh! Let's just watch the kitten!"

"_**See, you're the perverted one!"**_

"No I'm not- argg!"

"_**Heh, I win again!"**_

Luna P.O.V.

I followed Miki to the abandoned house, we passed a lot of bushes "We're almost there!" he said, I nodded, we passed one last bush and there it was. It was quite a big house, it was on the outskirt of the town, it was a beautiful house, it had 2 floors a lot of window's, it looked good, it was a little rundown but you can still live in it.

"This is our home! Say hello everyone!" Miki called, there were a lot of kittens they all nodded"Hello Miki, how are you? Who's that?" a random kitten asked "I'm great and this is my friend Luna!" Miki said proudly, we walked past a lot of kittens, I looked up at the sky, it was getting dark "Luna, let's go inside, it's getting dark!" I nodded, we walked inside, you could see the moon from the inside, there were a lot of cushions for all the cat's, they put everything up very nicely, there was even a bowl and a little food in it "Hungry?" Miki asked, I shook my head 'no'.

Brouwrougnewrougherr

I blushed at the sound my stomach made "Your stomach sais otherwise" Miki said, I pouted "Fine, I am a little hungry" I said silently, he smiled that adorable kitty smile "Come, we found some food and brought it over here in the bowl so everyone can eat!" he said exited, and walked over to the bowl, I looked inside to see cat food, meat, a bird and a mouse "Umm. I'm going for the meat" I said, he shrugged "Okey, I'm going for the bird, yum!" he said, and dug in, I almost gagged but looked away the whole time.

I ate my meat and it was really nice, I don't know what it was or where they got it but I don't even want to know. I yawned, man I must look darn cute yawning as a little kitten yawn "You sleepy?" Miki asked, I nodded as he also yawned "Me too, the day was quite exhausting, let's go, there are a lot of cushions we can crash in one of them!" he said, skipping to a cushion, I giggled and followed him, I looked at a black cushion that looked quite comfortable I laid down, and as soon as I rolled myself into ball, tree more kittens laid down next to me, I looked at them "Don't worry, we won't do anything, you really aren't from around here are you?" he asked as laid down next to me too, I sighted "I told you already, I'm not from here, I'm not even a kitten" it told him.

Miki looked at me confused "You are not a kitten? You sure look like one" he said, I sighted and put my head down on my paws "I used to be a human, then out of nowhere I turned into a kitten and I don't even know where I am, but I do know some people that I have seen" I told him "But, can't those people help you?" Miki asked, I shook my head "They aren't exactly people that could help me, but it doesn't matter now, goodnight" I said and closed my eyes "Goodnight!" Miki said enthusiastically, I smiled a little, being a kitten isn't that bad.

I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki

Well i want to thank Biku-sensei for posting the first review and to answer your question of why she has no chakra, it will all be explained as the story goes on. I'm mean I know, but it will get explained so no worries. And I would like to thank NekoKitty13 for being the second to review, and Sunshine-Girl234 for being the third, thank you it means a lot to me.

Reed, vote comment/ review people, it makes me happy and it give me the strength to write!

BloodyMoonX XD


	3. Taken by the Akatsuki

The next morning

I woke up the sun shining into the house, i buried my head under my hands… um… i mean paws. I cracked my eyes open to close them again "Turn the light off" I whined "Heh, that's easier said than done" I heard Miki say, I grunted "Why does the sun have to shine so brightly?" I asked myself "Because otherwise we would not be able to see!" Miki said enthusiastically, I rolled my eyes and opened them to come face to face um… I mean snout to snout with Miki, I jumped up falling over some other cat's in the process and landing on the ground "Ouww!" I whined standing up.

"Luna! Are you okey?!" Miki asked worried, I looked at him and nodded "Yeah, I'm fine" I said then yawned "You look sleepy" Miki commented "I feel sleepy" I yawned again rubbing my eyes with my kitty paws "What time is it?" I asked Miki looking at him, he frowned "Hey, I'm a kitten not a human, I don't need to know what time it is, I just do my thing!" he said, smiling I shook my head "You're so careless" it told him "Yeah, that's my life, I live it to the fullest!" I giggled and looked around, a lot of kittens were up some cat's were already leaving "Are you hungry?" Miki asked, I nodded "No denying this time?" he asked "Nope" I said popping the 'p'.

We ate and it was time to leave "I guess I'll be leaving" i told Miki, he frowned "Where will you go?" he asked, I sighted "I don't know, but I have to find someone I can trust, someone who can help me, I don't know when or if I will come back but I have to go, goodbye" I said and smiled at Miki, he smiled back "I'll miss you Luna" Miki said looking a little sad "Hey, we might see each other again and it's not for forever" I tried to make him feel a little better, he looked at me and smiled "Yeah, it's not for forever" he repeated, I smiled and said my goodbye to the other kittens and cat's.

It's time to leave and find someone to help me change back into a human.

Itachi P.O.V.

"Itachi! Kisame! Leader-sama I calling for you two, he said he has a special mission!" Konan told us, I sighted internally, we just got back from a mission and now we have to go on a another mission "Kisame let's go" I said, he nodded and we walked to Leader-sama's office. I knocked "Enter" and we entered, he looked up at us from his paperwork "I have a mission for the two of you" we nodded "Go back to the town and get the kitten" he said, my eyes narrowed a little "Why do we have to go get the kitten?" I asked "Itachi, are you questioning my decisions?" Leader-sama asked "Oh ho" I heard Kisame whisper "Of course not, but i don't see why we have to get a little kitten" I said.

"That will be explained later, now go and do your mission, I expect you to be back soon" he said a little annoyed, I nodded not wanting to get killed, we left his office "Do you want to get killed Itachi? You're putting your life on the line here" Kisame said "Hn" he rolled his eyes "let's just go get the kitten" he said, we took our stuff and went outside in the direction of the town.

"How will we find the kitten, she doesn't have any chakra?" Kisame asked on our was to the town "Hn" he rolled his eyes, I smirked.

As we arrived at the town me and Kisame looked around for the kitten but with no luck of finding her "Hello Itachi, _**Kisame**_" we turned around to see Zetsu "Hey Zetsu, what's up?" Kisame asked "Leader-sama asked me to help you find the kitten. _**So we came to show you where the kitten is**_, we watched her" he said, so Leader-sama already asked Zetsu to watch her, this will make our mission a lot easier.

"Follow me,_** she just left the house where the other cat's were,**_ she's on the move like she's searching for something" I rose a eyebrow 'What would a kitten be searching for?' I asked myself.

Luna P.O.V.

I was walking down the road to the east, I heard some townspeople talking and they said that there should be a village and apparently this would be the road to Konoha. I was walking for a while now, my journey has begun, the journey to find someone I can trust and to turn back into a human.

*Rustling*

I jumped, and turned to the sound, I looked at the bush that was moving "Miki?" I asked, Miki was the only one who could do that, he might have followed me, the last time he did he startled me by coming out of the bush, I didn't even hear him. The figure, no figures stepped out of the bush, my eyes widened and I gulped it were Itachi and Kisame.

Itachi looked just like the last time, average height, black hair, his eyes were not activated luckily so they were just onyx colored and the cloak covered him up so I only saw his ninja shoes and a little part of his face. Kisame was rather tall, you could see his sword on his back, his face was blue just like in the anime, wow he grinned toothily at me and you could see his shark teeth and his eyes, no words for those. In total they both are awesome, but they could kill me in an instant.

"_**She sure does look tasty!**_ No we can't eat her, Leader-sama will be mad!" I looked up at the source of the voice, my eyes widened more it was Zetsu, he really has a split personality, and the venus flytrap sure looks awesome, it somehow looks very comfortable. But he said that Leader-sama will be mad if they eat me, so this means they will not hurt me… I hope. I looked at Itachi again, he didn't budge he just stared at me as I stared back "Wow Itachi, having a stare off with a kitten" I heard Kisame chuckle but I didn't avert my gaze from Itachi "Hn" so this is the sound of the all too familiar Uchiha 'Hn'… Meeh, I could make a better sound.

I don't know how long we stared at each other but it was pretty long *blink* "Damn!" I grumbled, I looked at him and I could have sworn I saw a smirk, this isn't out lasr battle Uchiha! He still looked at me, I narrowed my eyes at him "What?!" I hissed at him he rose a eyebrow and walked over to me I narrowed my eyes even more at him as he crouched down, I got in a kitten fighting stance.

"Watch out Itachi, she might begin to chaise you like those little brat's from yesterday!" I heard Kisame shout, I hissed at him, Itachi rose another eyebrow "You sure are one weird kitten" he said, I rolled my eyes then they widened, he said more than one word! It was silent again he stared at me I stared at him, I rose a eyebrow and meowed, he extended his hand to grab me I jumped out of the way, he tried again and I jumped again, hey I did a lot of sport's, this is the least I can do, as a kitten of course.

He stood up and walked over to me, I ran, at this point that was the only thing I could do, run. "Hahah, Itachi chasing a little kitten!" Kisame laughed "_**Are you sure we can't have one bite of her?**_ Yesh Leader-sama will be mad at us! _**But he doesn't have to know! **_He will know if she's missing a piece!" Zetsu was fighting over me with himself, I gave him a weird look but shook it off, I ran away from Itachi and into a bush running as fast as I can.

I yowled as someone grabbed the back of my neck, I looked at Itachi and glared at him then hissed, he carried me back to the other two "Guess he caught her" Kisame said, I hissed at him, he put his hands up in defense "Hey, we had orders to get you, don't be such a moody kitten!" I hissed again.

"Let's just go" Itachi said, I glared at him, he then handed me over to Kisame "Take her" he blinked "Why me? I'm a fish and I think she might want to eat me" he said, I grinned "See, she's grinning, I hit the nail on the top, she wants to eat me!" my grin widened "Hn" i sweat dropped, his vocabulary sure is big, sarcasm dripping off every word "No, you take her" Itachi glared at Kisame "F-fine, but if she eats me, it's your fault" I rolled my eyes .

We began to run at some direction… well they ran, I was carried in Kisames hand, I looked around and saw that we were running to the North, I smirked and looked in front of me, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the wind that was running through my hair- I mean… fur. I heard a snicker and opened my eyes I looked up and saw Kisame looking at me "Enjoying the ride?" he asked, I nodded, he rose a eyebrow "You can understand me?" he asked, I nodded again, he looked taken back and blinked, looking back up "I do pity you" he said, I looked at him and meowed.

"You will have to meet the others" he said, my eyes widened a little, I gulped and looked at him with pleading eyes, they could kill me in the blink of an eye in this state, he grinned when he saw me looking at him "You seem scared" I narrowed my eyes at him and hissed "Sorry, sorry, didn't want to piss you off" I rolled my eyes. They are the same as in the anime even their voices are the same, but something is a little different I don't know what, it may be my imagination but something is definitely different.

We were running for a while now, I got a little bored, as I looked around I saw Itachi looking at me from the corner of his eyes, when he saw he looking he averted his gaze, I narrowed my eyes at him but shook it off, I tried to sit in a more comfortable way, well as comfortable as you can get being held by a criminal "Itachi, I think she likes me!" Kisame called, I rolled my eyes "Hn" I almost anime fell 'Damn Uchiha, do you have more words in your vocabulary?' I asked myself "We almost there kitty cat" I narrowed my eyes at Kisame, he chuckled.

As we arrived i looked up at a big mountain, we stopped at something that looked like a giant rock door that was well hidden by the way, Itachi made some hand signs and the rock door opened, I watched the door in awe "Let's go, you can meet the others" Kisame said a little exited, I rose a eyebrow 'Why would he be exited over me meeting the others?' I asked myself, we walked inside –me still being carried- there was a long tunnel, it was dark but it had some small lights.

As we walked further down the tunnel I could hear some voices talking? NO! Fighting? Yes!

"Tobi, don't touch my hair un!" Tobi? That voice is like Deidara.

"But Deidara-sampai has very soft hair!" Oh Kami, that's Tobi's voice.

"I don't care, just leave me alone! Un!"

"Deidara-sampai is mean to Tobi!"

"Tobui shut the fuck up! I can hear you all over the fucking place, I'm surprised nobody has fucking found us yet!" That's Hidan, he's the only one who can curse so much, but I think he can do better.

"Hidan shut up! I'm trying to count my money!" Money= Kakuzu

"You shut the fuck up Kakuzu! I don't have to listen to the likes of you and your money rant!" And there is the proof.

"Hidan! Go wash yourself your getting blood all over the place, you're paying for the damage!"

"Hey, I was doing my sacrifice, whet ells do you expect?! And when are the Mermaid and the Uchiha asshole coming back?! I want to see the little fucker!" I rose a eyebrow 'Little fucker?' so that's why Kisame was so excited, he told them about me, I stiffened, is he going to give me to Hidan? Am I going to become a sacrifice?

"They should be here any minute, Hidan go take a shower, the floor is covered in blood!" A female voice, that must be Konan.

"No paper bitch, I like the blood all over the floor! It reminds me of my sacrifice!" I stiffened.

"You just did your sacrifice idiot, now go taka a shower before I chop you in little pieces and I won't sew you back on!"

"*peep* *peep* son of a *peep*, bossing me around! You bastard! I swear on day I'm going to sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!" Bam!

"Aaaah! Blood!" Tobi screamed.

Crash!

"Oops! Tobi broke the tabled again! I'm so sorry Kakuzu-san!"

"Tobi!"

I sweat dropped 'Wow, it sound like so much fun in there' I toughed "Poor thing, you won't survive a day" I heard Kisame say a little sad, I rose a eyebrow.

Door opened and it's silent, they just watched me with wide eyes, as we passed them. They were sitting in a room that looked like a living room, it had a TV and at the side it had a kitchen, the kitchen looked clean, Konan must be the one who cleans it, but it was pretty big with a table for 12 people. There was a couch and a… broken table and some blood stains on the ground.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

We passed them and they kept looking at me, Deidara rose a eyebrow, Kakuzu just stared without any emotion, Tobi was frozen in the middle of his… um running with his right foot and arms in the air looking at me, Konan looked ready to squeal and even Sasori was there, he wasn't in his puppet Hiruko, he was sitting on the couch silently, but he did look a little ticked off, as we passed them and closed the door going to another tunnel I heard Konan squeal.

"Oh My Kaim, she's so cute!" Kisame chuckled, I blushed a little and looked own, nobody ever called me cute.

"Kisame we right, she doesn't have any chakra" I heard a voice say, that must be Sasori's voice then.

"Yeah, that is weird indeed" I heard Kakuzu say.

I sighted as we passed, I get to live anther day… I hope. "Seems like Konana likes you, but let's see if Leader-sama like you" my eyes widened a little "I highly doubt that" I heard Itachi say 'So now he does speak!' I hissed at him and gulped as we stopped at a big door, it was double the size of the other doors and the tunnel here seems a little colder than before, I straightened myself 'I'm going to be brave!'

Chapter 3 people

I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki

Let's hope she survives Leader-sama.

Hope you like the chapter and downt forget to read, vote, comment/ review! It makes me happy, and if I get enough reviews I might post the chapter sooner!

BloodyMoonX XD


	4. Meet the Akatsuki

Luna P.O.V.

Knok Knok Knok

Itachi knocked, I kept my cool, it's the Leader of the Akatsuki Pain/ Nagato/ Yahiko he's the most awesome member, and I like to cosplay as him when I go to a Convention, Jess said that I can rival his glare. As we walked inside I looked around, we were in a quite big room that looked like a office, it had some bookshelves with books. Surprise, surprise, it was very dark with only some candles, it looked very intimidating.

I looked at the figure sitting at the desk, it was Pain, you could see his eyes, the Rinnegen, orange hair and the piercings' he also wore the awesome cloak, he looked up at us from his paperwork and rose a eyebrow "So it doesn't have chakra" he said, I rose a eyebrow 'Is chakra the only thing that's important here?' I asked myself "Yes" tachi replied while Kisame was holding me.

Pain looked at me as I looked at him, another stare off 'Blink!' "Damn!" I grumbled, I looked at him as he rose a eyebrow "Normaly animal's would run away or be very uneasy but this little kitten looks rather… relaxed" he said, I grinned "And not grinning" he added, my grin widened "Bring it here" he said, I hissed at him for calling me a 'it' "Shut up, you're going to die!" Kisame whispered, now I hissed at him.

I looked up at Pain as Kisame put me down on his desk right on front of him 'Damn! I'm dead!' I toughed "Leave us!" he ordered 'Yup! I'm dead!' I toughed as I sighted, Itachi and Kisame left, leaving me behind with the Leader of the awesome Akatsuki, who could kill me in an instant, we stared at each other but it was not a stare down.

He was beginning to tick me off, I got kittynapped and now he's just staring at me like something is going to happen just by him staring, I narrowed my eyes at him "What?!" I hissed, but he couldn't understand me, he rose a eyebrow "Madara, are you sure it's her?" he asked, my eyes widened a little "Madara Is here, he's here' I toughed "Yes" a deep and intimidating voice said, I gulped.

Now pain I can handle, he's a little more intimidating in real that the anime, but Madara that's a whole different story, I do know who he really is but hey at this point he's a little more intimidating than Pain, I looked at the direction of the voice to see Tobi/ Madara/ Obito standing there looking at me, he stepped closer I kept looking at him carefully.

He stopped right in front of me and bend down to look at me, trough his eyehole I could see his Sharingan, I gulped narrowing my eyes "It's definitely her" he concluded, I gave him a confused look 'How does he know me?' I asked myself "Aren't you going to tune her back into a human?" Pain asked, my eyes widened 'What?! He turned me into a kitten?!' I toughed, Madara kept looking at me "I would but I need to make a new Jutsu to transform her back without her being able to turn back into z kitten, so it may take a while" he said, Pain sighted.

" What should we do with her till then?" Pain asked, Madara looked at him "Were going to let her live with the others, it may be amusing to see how they will react to a kitten in the base" he said, I sweat dropped 'So I'm entertainment for them?' I asked myself I looked up at them to see them looking at me, I gave them questioning looks "We will keep this a secret, won't we?" Madara asked, I looked at him and nodded 'yes'. "Now, since you can understand us, my name is Pain but call me Leader-sama, we won't be able to understand you, but you're originally a human, so you should be able to understand us" Pain said, I nodded

"Now, I will take you with me to meet the others, don't worry I'll make sure they don't hurt you" Madara said, I yowled as he grabbed me and set me in his arms, walking to the door "Madara, keep an eye on her and make sure not to reveal who you really are, if they hurt her I will give them a lecture" Paind said, I looked at him as he looked at me, I smiled at his, he rose a eyebrow as we walked out of his office, Madara closed the door 'Heh, I confused Pain!'.

Madara pulled me up holding me in both his hand's in front of his face as he walked"Now, I will act as a different character, and I don't want you to reveal my true identity, so be a nice little kitten and be good" he said, I glared at him playfully, he put me back into his hand's and caressed me, I looked up at him confused 'In the anime he look a lot more intimidating, damn even in the manga, and here he is with a kitten in his arms that knows his identity and he's caressing me?' I thought.

We passed some doors and stopped at one "Here we are, I will now introduce you to the others, I will warn you to be careful around them, they are dangerous S-ranked criminal's they could kill you in an instant, so I you get in a fight with them, run" he said, I sweat dropped 'It's like he wants me to get in a fight' I toughed.

At that moment he burst through the door almost giving me a heart attack "Tobi is back!" he shouted while swaying me around "And Tobi brought the kitten!" he shouted "Oi! Tobi be careful you will kill the kitten!" Kisame shouted at him.

"Oh no! Tobi is so sorry little kitten! Will you forgive me?!" he shouted right in my face, I looked at him weirdly but nodded "Yey!" he shouted swaying me around more "Tobi!" Kisame shouted grabbing me out of his hands, I sighted relieved.

If this goes on, he will be the one to kill me and to them, Kisame held me in his arms, I think he got used to me, he walked over to the couch and put me down on his lap caressing me and giving me a toothy grin "She likes me!" he said happily, I rolled my eyes 'I think you like me' I toughed "Can I take her now?!" Konan asked, I looked at her "She's so cute!" she squealed, I sweat dropped.

"She doesn't have any chakra" I looked at the source of the voice to see that it was Sasori, I rose a eyebrow 'Again with the chakra' I toughed "Yes, it's very weird, and she doesn't look like a normal kitten too, she has too many human characteristics" this time it was Kakuzu, he walked over to me and Kisame, he pulled me up by the back of my neck, I hissed at him.

"No, Kakuzu-san! Don't hurt little kitty-chan!" Tobi shouted running over to us "Caml down Tobi, I'm going to check her to see if she's healthy and to see If it's really a 'her' as Kisame said" he said, my eyes winded 'He's going to check there?! And Kisame checked me out?!' I shouted in my head, my tail going between my legs I turned to look at Kisame glaring daggers at him, he looked a little scared, heh serves him right. I turned to Kakuzu I swear if he even tries to check that part, he's dead!

First he checked my eyes, to see if they had any damage, he said that it was weird that I had two different eye colors with such big contrast he then checked my ears, he clicked his fingers to see my reaction time, then he checked my height and body physique to determine my age, he said I was 4 months old, damn you Kakuzu I'm 16 years! he then checked my fur to see if I had any skin disease and if it was colored because it wasn't something you see a lot, that might be the reason the towns people looked at me weirdly. He checked my teeth, by opening my mouth, I tried to bite him, he glared at me playfully as I smiled innocently, he checked my paws to see if I had any injuries.

Everything went well until now, I refused to let him see if I was a 'her' or a' he', he looked annoyed, I hissed with my tail between my legs and my claws ready to claw him if he even tried to grab my tail to look, his eyebrow twitched, I grinned "Damn little kitten, others never made such a hassle" he cursed 'Well, newsflash for you Kakuzu, I'm no ordinary kitten' I toughed "Wait let me help you" Konan said, my eyes widened 'No! Not you Konan!' I shouted in my head giving her pleading eyes, she gave a look that said 'sorry, we have to know'.

It was done. I walked the path of shame to the corner of the room, looking all gloomy, I sat down hanging my head not looking at them 'From now on this is my emo corner' I felt stares "I think you hurt her pride un!" Deidara said, I hung my head even lower now hitting my head at the wall multiple times "We had to know" Kakuzu simply said, I turned to look at him giving him the meanest glare I could master "Wow, you pissed her off un!" Deidara said as Tobi ran up to me, I turned back to the wall.

"Don't worry Kitty-chan! We had to know if you were a girl of a boy!" he shouted enthusiastically "By the way Kakuzu-san, where did you look exactly?!" he asked, I stiffened, my tail went between my legs again, as I was sitting 'Oh no he isn't!' I toughed running to Konan, I hid behind her leg glaring and hissing at Tobi "What did Tobi do?!" he shouted, I hissed again.

Konan took me in her arms, holding me tightly, I glared at her a little "Sorry, you wouldn't cooperate" she said, I pouted and looked at the others as my stomach began to growl, I looked down at the ground laying my ears on my head flatly "Damn I'm hungry" I grumbled "What's wrong?" Konan asked I looked at her 'Damn! How am I suppose to explain this?' I asked myself as an idea popped in my head.

I rose my paw and pressed it against my mouth, then at my stomach, Konan looked taken away "Y-you can understand me?" she asked, I nodded "Oh, I forgot to tell you guys that, she can understand us" Kisame said smiling everyone glared at him "Isn't that important information that we should have known as soon as she got here?" Sasori asked a little annoyed, Kisame laughed sheepishly "Sorry" he apologized.

"Anyway, she can understand us so we should introduce ourselves!" kisame said "My name is Tobi, so kitty-chan can call Tobi, Tobi! And I like lollypop's!" Tobi shouted exited running all over the place, I gave him a weird look "I'm Deidara un! And I like explosions!" Deidara said, I nodded "My name is Konan and I like paper" Konan said smiling, I nodded smiling a little "I am Kisame! And I like fish" Kisame said exited, I nodded "And this is my partner Itachi! And he likes to be quiet" he said, I looked at Itachi and nodded, he nodded back 'Wow, the Uchiha responds to a kitten' I toughed "I am Kakuzu I like money so if you scratch the furniture I'm going to sell you to pay for it" I sweat dropped but nodded "I am Sasori and I like puppets" Sasori said, I nodded "There is Leader-same but you already have met him, I don't know what he likes thought, and we have Hidan you will meet his soon, he likes to sacrifice people to his God Jashin" Kisame explained, I nodded as my stomach began to growl again, I looked at Konan with pleading eyes.

"Now then, I'll get you something to eat" Konan said enthusiastically, my eyes lightened up as I smiled. Konan took me with her to the kitchen, she put me down on the ground, I rose a eyebrow and jumped on the chair then on the table, I sat down looking at her as she looked in the fridge "Hmm, we don't have any cat food so you will get some meat instead" she said taking a plane with meat, she looked at the ground trying to find me "Meow" she looked up and smiled shaking her head.

She put the plate with raw meat in front of me, I rose a eyebrow giving her the you-seriously-expect-me-to-eat-it-like-that look "You want it to be cooked?" she asked, I nodded turning to the others who were silently watching me, even Tobi was silently sitting on the floor "Can you really understand what we say? Un?" deidara asked, I nodded "Then proof it!" he said, I rolled my eyes "Brat, she can't just proof it, we have to let her do something that can proof it" Sasori said "But what?" Kakuzu asked.

"If you understand us meow twice" we all looked at Itachi with wide eyes 'Wow! A kitten got him to speak!' I toughed, guess I'm not the only one who's stunned. "Meow, meow" I meowed, they all looked at me "Wow! Kitty-chan meowed twice just like Itachi-san said! Meow! Meow! Meow!" Tobi shouted running around, I sweat dropped.

"Every cat can meow, we have to let her do something tha"s a little above what a cat can do" Sasori said, I sighted looking at Konan who just found the frying pan "Okay, if you understand us you should be able to count too un" Deidara said, I looked at him and rose a eyebrow 'How can you assume I can count just because I can meow two time as you asked?' I toughed "Meow the answer, what is one plus one?" he asked, I rose a eyebrow "Meow, meow" they looked at me stunned "Two plus one?" he asked "Meow, meow, meow" now he seemed exited.

"Three plus one?" he asked smiling widely "Meow, meow, meow, meow" I answered "Wow kitty-chan is so smart!" Tobi shouted exited "This is awesome 2763 + 2694?" Deidara asked, my jaw dropped 'Does he expect me meow 5457 times?' I asked myself "Brat do you expect her to meow all those numbers?" Sasori asked, I sighted jumping off the table and walking over to Deidara, they all followed my every move, I stopped right in front of him, I looked at his leg and bit him drawing blood.

"Hey that hurt un!" he shouted pulling away from me, I walked over to him and put my paw on his leg making some blood get on my paw, I looked at the floor and began to write the answer on it, everyone gathered around me to see what I was doing, I wrote 5457 and looked at Deidara, his eyes were wide "S-she wrote the answer on the ground" he said, I nodded walking back into the kitchen, I jumped on the chair then on the table then to the side I wiggled my back beginning to run over the table on the counter.

Konan heard me and looked at me weirdly "You will have to wait a little longer" she said, I walked over to the faucet pulling it up and making the water flow, I put my paw under it to wash it, then I washed my other paw too, I closed the faucet walking over to a kitchen towel and dried my paws, jumping back on the table and waiting for my food "Did she just wash her paws?" Konan asked, the others nodded except Kakuzu, Sasori and Itachi, they a little stunned.

Konan finished my food and put the plate in front of me, it tasted so good, it was just backed in the frying pan but it was so good "Hey! Who drew on the ground with his blood?!" Konan asked the others a little annoyed, I guess she cleanse this place "It was the kitten un!" Deidara shouted "Yeah and she can fly too, now who did this?" she asked again "It was the kitten I swear! Look she even bit me, here, here see?!" Deidara showed her the wound, Konan blinked "She bit you but it doesn't mean she wrote the numbers" she said.

"Konan it was the kitten, she can count and the brat asked her a complicated number so she bit him to draw blood and write it down" Sasori said, she looked at him clearly not believing him "You guys are going insane" she said "Hey kitten!" Kisame called I looked up from my food at him "Do it again!" he said, I grinned looking at Deidara, he paled "No un! She's not going to bite me again!" he shouted, my grin widened as someone burst through the door "Hey Bitches! Where are Mermaid bitch and Uchiha asshole?!" Hidan shouted storming into the room, he looked at Kisame and Itachi "Finally you two Fuckers have come back, I was losing my fucking temper, now where is the little Fucker?!" he shouted looking around.

He stopped when he saw me, I looked at him as he looked at me "Hey, the little Fucker really doesn't have any chakra!" he said, I eye twitched 'How many times are they going to state that I have no chakra?!' I shouted in my head, he came closer, I narrowed my eyes at him, he lowered his head to be at the same height as me "Oi! Mermaid, is this the little Fucker you said chaise the little shitheads around the place?!" he asked Kisame "Yeah, it sure was funny watching them run!" Kisame laughed "Stop fucking around, this little Fucker looks like it can't even bite Barbie over there!" he said, I grinned "She already did" Sasori said, Hidan looked at him then at Deidara with a big grin "Hahaha, the little fucker bit you!" he laughed.

He then grabbed me by the back of my neck holding me in front of his face, I glared at him "This little Fucker doesn't look that special to me, I bet it can't even kill a dyeing mouse!" he laughed, a vain popped on my head "Oh ho, un" Deidara said.

Oh now it's on!

Chapter 4!

I do not onw Naruto or the Akatsuki

Damn I just love to write this story, it's different from my other story because I use my own ideas and I don't really have to follow the story line, but I will.

Read, vote, comment/ review people! It makes me happy, it really does!

BloodyMoonX XD


	5. Naming

Luna P.O.V.

I glared at him while he was laughing, I looked at his hand while he was holding me, I can reach it, I smirked. "Oh ho, un" Deidara said, I turned around and bit his hand, making him let me go "Hey, that hurt fucker!" he shouted while I ran to the other side of the room, heh, I glared at him as he glared at me. I smirked and ran at him, he prepared himself to grab me, but I dodged his hand by jumping on my back and gliding under him on the smooth floor.

While he was bend down I stood up and jumped on his back beginning to scratch, bite and hiss at him, he looked pissed as he tried to grab me but I clawed myself on his back, by now he was bleeding and his back looked red from my scratches and bites. "Oi get this Fucker off of me!" he shouted furious, hahahaha.

I made some kind of evil laugh but it was more like snorting "Oi calm down Hidan!" Kisame shouted trying to calm him down, but it was futile because he was running around like Tobi does, shouting quit impressive insults at me, heh. Deidara looked to have the time of his life laughing his ass off, Kakuzu had a smirk, Itachi looked a little entertained, Kisame looked half laughing half worried, Tobi looked worried because he was running like Hidan now around shouting 'Oh no! Oh no! Kitty-chan watch out!', Konan looked ticked off, Sasori looked also a little entertained because he was smirking, and now Tobi joined running besides Hidan "Kitty-chan! Watch out or Hidan-san will hurt you!" he shouted "I won't fucking hurt her! I will fucking kill her!" Hidan shouted then stopped, oh now he's trembling.

"Let the fuck go!" he shouted, and grabbed me, oh ho, he glared at me while I smirked, yes I smirked, I put my life on the line, but hey Kisame and Konan definitely like me, I'm probably on Deidara's bad side because of the bite so somebody will probably save me… I hope. He was about to throw me across the room as someone grabbed me, I looked up to see Konan holding me and glaring daggers at Hidan, she held me very tight to her chest almost suffocating me. "Hidan calm down and leave the little kitten alone!" she shouted, wow Konan shouted.

Ever since I came here I'm being surprised the whole time, Itachi saying a sentence, little kittens talking and now Konan shouting, this just gets better and better. "No! That little Fucking asshole scratched and bit me! I'm going to sacrifice it!" he roared running to get me, but Konan jumped away as Kakuzu's threads came out of the ground restraining him, he looked even more pissed off "Let me fucking go Kakuzu, I'm going to fucking sacrifice it to Jashin-sama!" he shouted.

"No Hidan, you will not. She's special if Leader-sama didn't kill her and you will not hurt her" Kakuzu said, so if I was randomly walking into the base I would be dead, guess I have to than Leader-sama. Hidan was still trying to get out of the threads, Konan put me down, I smirked and walked over to Hidan, he glared at me as everyone watched me, I stopped right in front of him and sat down looking at him.

"What do you want Fucker?!" he shouted, my smirk widened, my tail swaying around excitedly, I put my paw up in the air, he narrowed his eyes "What are you going to do little asshole, thinking you're so strong!" he shouted, I extended my claws, his eyes widened "Oi Kakuzu let me go, it's going to kill me!" oh so now I can kill, and something bigger than a dying mouse. "You can't die idiot" Kakuzu said my grinned widely 'Heh, he can't die, this will last forever!' I thought attacking him, I scratched him everywhere I could reach, he yelled and hissed, I laughed a evil kitty laugh.

Then Konan grabbed me again, I looked at her giving her a why-did-you-interrupt-me-?-I'm-not-finished-yet looked she sighted looking at me "You have to be more careful, we might not be here the next time so he might be able to hurt you. Don't do anything reckless or dangerous, he will hurt you at some point" she said, I pouted but nodded, she brought me over to Hidan and held me in front of his face, I blinked "Now apologies" she said, I sweat dropped. He seemed mad, furious and confused in one "What the fuck are you saying Paper bitch?! That little thing can't understand a fucking word of what you say!" he shouted, everyone sweat dropped "Hidan, she can" Kakuzu said.

He looked at Kakuzu then the others too if he was lying or not, it seems not. He looked at me mad, I rolled my eyes "Meow" he blinked but smirked "I thought so" he said, I narrowed my eyes at him "Did you understand her? Yeah?" Daidara asked "No of course I can't understand it!" he shouted mad "Why did you say 'I thought so' then?" Kakuzu asked, Hidan looked at him with a grin "To piss it off!" he said, I hissed at him as he grinned at me.

It was quite a challenge to not try and scratch him for eternity, but I can control myself. Konan was still holding me thinking I might want to scratch him again, but I didn't mind, she was caressing it was quite nice, being a kitten has his good sides. Hidan was complaining about the scratch wounds, I smirked, he glared at me "Now kitty-chan! You have to be careful, we don't want to lose you!" Tobi shouted a little concerned, I pouted.

Everithing went back to normal, except Konan still holding me, I think she like kittens, and the guys were fighting now "Oi Kakuzu treat the fucking wounds!" Hidan shouted "No, it was you own fault for pissing of the kitten, now endure the consequences" Kakuzu answered going back to counting his money "Hidan-san! Toba can take a look at your wounds!" Tobi chouted, Hiadn paled "No Lollypop bitch you won't!" Tobi looked sad, poor Tobi.

"Oi Tobi let me go hm!" Deidara shouted "But Tobi wants' to treat your wound Deidara-sanpai!" Tobi shouted while running after Deidara, Tobi seemed to have fun. "Hm, we still haven't names you yet" Konan said out of the blue, I looked at her and blinked, the others looked at her "Your right" Sasori said "We have to name her, we can't call her kitty or kitten all the time" Kisame said "Hn" we all know who said that "Yey! I want to name kitty-chan!" Tobi shouted, Oh Jashin-sama No! "No Tobi Yeah! I want to name her!" deidara shouted.

"We should call it Fucker!" Hidan shouted, I narrowed my eyes and hissed.

"Hidan, it's a she" Kakuzu said, he looked at him.

"Bitch?!" he asked, I hissed again.

"It's a kitten" Kakuzu said again, Hidan brightened.

"Pussy!" he shouted, by now I was struggling in Konan's arms to kill him, hissing and clawing at him, but I couldn't get to him.

He seemed amused "Hah, little Pussy can't get me huh?" he asked, I hissed even more, glaring swords at him, I swear I'm going to kill him.

"Let's call her Katsu!" Deidara shouted exited, wow how creative, not the sarcasm. "No Barbie! That's the most ridiculous name I have ever heard!" Hidan shouted "You wanted to call her Pussy un!" Deidara shouted at Hidan "Yeah, because it suites her!" he said smirking at me, I hissed.

"Let's call her Money" Kakuzu said, I sweat dropped 'Are they all going to be so creative?' , note the sarcasm… again, I asked myself. "No Kakuzu your fucking names will all have money in them!" Again Hidan shouted, man is does he always have something to say? "I don't think money is a good name" Konan said.

"Let's call her Aoi, it's the name from one of my puppets" Sasiori said, wow I get his puppet's name. Everyone looked at Sasori "Are you going to make a puppet out of the kitten yeah?" Deidara asked "I thought about it, but Leader-sama won't be happy about it" he seemed a little disappointed.

"Let's call her Goldie!" Kisame said, wow Goldfish… Goldie. "You are one fucking idiot! Are you going to name it after a Goldfish?!" Hidan shouted… again "It's not Goldfish but Goldie" Kisame seemed happy with the name.

"Hn" I sweat dropped, how original, it probably means some long ass name. "Wow Uchiha asshole, call the kitten 'Hn' *he failed to 'Hn' by the way*!" Hidan said, I'm going to have one shitty name. "Itachi we can't call het 'Hn' every time we call Here kitty kitty kitty it will be Here 'Hn' 'Hn' 'Hn' and that sounds strange" Kisame said, I sweat dropped imagining how they would call me 'Here Hn Hn Hn!'.

"Let's call her Origami" Kona said happily. "No Paper Bitch! We won't call her after you're fucking paper! And it's so hard too, who can say Orgmi!" Hidan tried to say Origami but it failed tottaly and it sounded really funny.

"Origami" Kakuzu

"Origami" Sasori

"Origami un" Deidara

"Origami!" Tobi

"Origami _**Origami**_" Zetsu

"Origami" Kisame

"Hn" ….. we all know who that is.

He had a little blush of embarrassment "I'm going to sacrifice all you fuckers to Jashin-sama!" he shouted, trying to change the subject here?

"Let's call her Lollipop!" Tobi shouted exited "No un!" Deidara shouted, Tobi seemed sad as he walked over to the corner of the room, depressed.

"_**Let's call her yummy!**_ No call her Cute! No _**Yummy is a lot better she look yummy!**_" We looked at Zetsu giving him strange looks as he argued with himself.

"This is getting nowhere" Konan said, I nodded.

"Then let the kitten choose" we all looked at… Itachi! Yes Itachi, wow this day just gets better and better "What the hell Uchiha asshole?!" Hidan shouted "Hn" we sweat dropped "You're right Itachi" Kisame said, we looked at him in disbelief 'He got an answer from just on hn?' i thought "He said, if she can understand us she might want to choose a name" he said, the Uchiha language is so easy, one 'Hn' and you could write a whole boot, I bet it would be a best seller!

"We can try that yeah" Deidara said, they looked at me "We will all say a name and you just choose, okey?" Konan asked, I nodded.

"Origami" Konan

"Pussy!" Hidan

"Katsu! Un!" Deidara

"Money" Kakuzu

"Aoi" Sasori

"Goldie" Kisame

"Lollypop!" Tobi shouted running around with his hands in the air

"_**Yummy**_ Cute" Zetsu

"Hn" …. You already know who this is!

I sweat dropped and looked at them, thinking, Origami is not really a kitten name, Pussy definitely not, I have to bite Hidan later, Katsu … I can think of that but I might explode at one point or his clay may explode while he's calling for me, Money is weird, Here Money Money Money… it's like calling for money to appear out of nowhear, Aoi not bad I like it well for now of course while I'm a kitten, Goldie… not the name of a fish, Lollypop definitely not, Yummy no because I don't want to be eaten, Cute might be a good one, Here Cutie Cutie Cutie, this might be a good one,… 'Hn'… I have no word's for that name.

"Well?" asked Konan I looked at them and sighted, none of the names really interest me, how am I suppose to let them know my real name? I shook my head to let them know that I don't want any of the names, they looked disappointed "Hn" we looked at Itachi "He asked if you already have a name?" Kisame asked, wow a sentence from one 'Hn' I nodded, they looked a little stunned.

"What is it un?" Daidara asked, I grinned and walked over to him, I bit his leg again, he jumped shouting "Oi that hurt Un! You bit me for the second time today Yeah!" I put my paw on the bite.

"Hah! Barbie got fucking bitten again!" Hidan shouted laughing "Hey! That's not funny it hurts yeah!" they began to bicker.

"Shut up you two!" Konan hissed at them, they cooled down as everyone was now hovering above me to see what I was writing with Deidara's blood "Luna?" Konan asked, I looked at her and nodded, she smiled "So your name is Luna? A beautiful name" I smiled a cute kitty smile at her "Yey! Kitty-chan is Luna-chan!" Tobi shouted exited "I'm still going to call you fucking Pussy!" Hidan said, I hissed and bit him, he got angry "Oi Pussy, you want me to fucking sacrifice you to Jahshin-sama?!" he shouted, I glared at him.

"Hidan calm down" Kakuzu grumbled, either because of Hidan or the fact that he can't call me Money. "No Old Fart! She fucking bit me and I'm going to fucking sacrifice her!" he shouted, I sighted 'This will be one heck of a stay' I though "Where will she sleep?" Sasori asked, my eyes widened, oh no not with one of the guys "With me with me!" Tobi shouted, I paled but you couldn't see it because of the fur "No Tobi un! She will not share a room with you Hm!" Deidara shouted, Tobi looked sad, I sighted relieve 'I get to live another day' I thought "Maybe she should sleep in Konan's room, she's smart and I think she knows the difference between male and female" Kakuzu said, they all looked at me, I nodded.

"Then it's settled, you will stay with me!" Konan said happily "Oi, she can stay with me!" Hidan said with a smirk, I narrowed my eyes at him "No you will try to sacrifice her and we don't need problem's with Leader-sama" Kakuzu said a little annoyed, I smirked at Hidan, heh. Konan scooped me up and walked to the door "Let's go Luna I have to show you your new room!" she said happily I nodded as we walked away from the 'living room' "Finally another girl in the hideout, even if the girl is a kitten" she said, I 'meowed' she looked at me and smiled "I think it will be a little more fun with you around" I smirked, heh you have no idea.

Chapter 5

I know the names suck but I couldn't get any inspiration, I like slept over it thought about it in school and like a lot, I even got a head ache but my brain was blank, I was like, damn, good names, good names, but the idea with Hidan calling her Pussy came to me like one or two chapters before I wrote this.

Okay! Read, vote comment/ review!

Oh one more thing, I got an idea from a reader, she said that maybe Luna and Hidan should have like a Love Hate relationship, and I'm like hm… maybe him loving her but she loves somebody else but it could be a random member.

So you can choose, should I continue the original story where nobody will fall for her but it will be a love story or let one of the Akatsuki fall for her but her not loving him back, if you want one of them to fall for her then say who you want to see fall for her and why, maybe a little information too so in the next chapter I will announce who it will be, or maybe not to make it a surprise :D

Anyway! Send me your review and I will make it happen, and if someone gets a great idea for the story, don't be shy! Send it to me and I will thank you, send you a pm if I chose your idea and of course let you know when I will post you idea

Ready… Set… Start reviewing people!

BloodyMoonX XD


	6. The Bath

I want to thank Biku-sensei for voting and the great idea, and Tobi is out of the voting i forgot to say that in the other chapter, he will be very important in the story so no pairing with Tobi, sorry about that, but we do have another winner ;)

Luna P.O.V.

It has been tree day's since I got to the base, it was quite… interesting. I just woke up and saw that Konan wasn't there, I got my own bed, how great is that, well it was just a really really really fluffy cushion with a blanket but it was so soft and heavenly. I stood up and stretched as I blinked to get the tiredness away I walked over to the door and looked up at the handle, here goes another challenge.

I looked at the handle I blinked the handle didn't do anything, I narrowed my eyes 'If I can jump high enough I can reach it to get a good grip on it so I can pull it down' I thought as I made myself ready to jump, I leaned down as close to the door as possible to jump as high as possible, I wiggled my behind as my tail also wiggled and… now!

I jumped, everything went in slow-motion, I came off the ground and flew to the handle, I smiled 'I'm going to make it!' I thought triumphantly, as the handle came down my smile came down too 'Oh Shit!' the door flew open and hit me, I yowled "Wauwhhh!" as I flew a foot and landed on the ground with a 'thud' I didn't move, it hurt… a lot.

"Oh Kami! Luna!" Konan's voice ringed as she ran to me, she picked me up carefully not to hurt me more, she put me in my bed as she looked at me "Are you okey?! Are you hurt somewhere?! I'm so sorry I thought you were still asleep!" she began to ramble on and on, I looked at her, she stopped we looked at each other "Meow" I meowed to assure her that I'm fine smiling, she didn't know and I feel bad for her, she didn't want to hurt me, she just walked inside and I tried to go outside so there is no reason for me to be mad, except the pain, but it's getting better.

She smiled "I really am sorry, I came to get you and I guess you tried to get out" she took me in her hand's and walked out of the room, we walked to the living room to the kitchen, I saw that the most members were already there, except Pain and Hidan, he's probably still sleeping. Everybody looked sleepy, can't blame them "Her you go Luna" Konan said as she put me down on the couch between Sasori and Itachi who were watching TV, I winced but it didn't get unnoticed.

"What's wrong with her?" Sasori asked, Itachi rose a eyebrow "Hn" Konan blushed of embarrassment "I… um… accidentally slammed the door into her as she tried to get out" she said looking away, making breakfast " Hn" "Yeah, Itachi's right, you should be more careful, she might get hurt badly, but now she's probably in pain" Kisame said, he got another sentence from the 'Hn' I should really listen more carefully. I felt a hand on my head and looked up to see Sasori petting my head "You okey?" he asked softly, he had a little worry in his voice, I nodded.

"Luna-chan do you feel good?! Are you okay?! Does it hurt anywhere?!" Tobi shouted hovering above me, I nodded and put my head on my paws, I laid on the couch rolled up in a ball, I felt stares and looked up to see everyone looking at me except Konan who was making breakfast "She seems to be quite calm around us now hm" Deidara said "Well she's been here tree days, she should be a little more familiar with us" said Kisame "Well she seems to be alright, I can't see any wounds on her and she seemed to only be in a little pain" Kakuzu said who watched me the whole time, probably making sure I wasn't injured or had any broken bones "Hn" I rolled my eyes "Yeah, I know" Kisame said, we looked at him waiting for a translation, he shook his head "Don't mind him" he said "Breakfast is ready!" Konan called, everyone stood up as I tried to stand up a hand carefully hoisted me up, I looked at the person who now carried me to see… Itachi.

I looked at him confused, he glanced down to me and looked back at the table with what is suppose to be food or something, he put me down on the table "Eat up!" Konan said smiling "Oh wait, we still need to wake up Hidan" she said, I grinned. 'That's my job!' I jumped down off the table wincing a little and ran to the closed door, I looked at the handle and got in position to jump, I jumped and opened the door, I landed on the ground and was about to walk out of the room as I stopped and looked back to the others.

They were looking at me, probably trying to figure out what I'm planning, but all I did was grin widely, they looked a little scared "I don't like that look un" Deidara said, I looked at him to see him gulp, my grin widened "You're scaring me Luna-chan!" Tobi shouted hiding behind Deidara, I left the room laughing maniacally, but I don't know how it sounds to the others, because I'm a kitten, now I'm on my way to Hidan's room, I just have to follow the loud snoring.

Itachi P.O.V.

She left… I gulped silently, I don't like the look on her face. It's like she's planning something, something… evil! I looked back down to my… food? I don't know why we eat Konan's cooking, she's a great shinobi but her cooking skills are very bad, once Luna ate her food? and began to tremble she then fell on her side twitching. Kakuzu said she got food poisoned, she was unconscious for tree ours.

"Do you think she's going to kill Hidan un?" Deidara asked "No, he can't die so I think she's going to enjoy torturing him" Sasori said smirking, "Hn" they rolled their eyes, ever since Luna came everybody got more talkative and happy around her, it's like she brings out the best of us, and sometimes the worst. "Heh, I would love to see what she's going to do" Kakuzu said also with a smirk.

"I hope she doesn't get hurt or sacrificed" Kisame said, everyone nodded "I should have stopped her, but she somehow looked like she would hurt me if I did" Konan said, everybody nodded again. She did look dangerous, if she was a human she would have been a good shinobi, she does act like a human a lot and she somehow seems familiar "Tobi is worried that Hidan-san will kill Luna-chan!" Tobi shouted jumping up and down on his chair, he has changed too, but he has been a little tense the last month like he had been planning something important.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING SACREFICE YOU TO JASHIN-SAMA, YOU LITTLE ********* FUCKING ASSHOLE!" we jumped a little as we heard Hidan roar, we heard some running, walls crumbling, and footsteps that were heading our way, we looked at the door to see a little happy kitten with a wide grin on her face, she ran inside with lightning speed and stopped right in front of me, she looked up at me giving me a he's-going-to-kill-me-pick-me-up-or-I'm-going-to-kill-you! look, I rose a eyebrow and picked her up.

She pressed herself as close as possible to me trying to hide, I held her tightly as Hidan burst inside breaking the door, Kakuzu looke pissed "Hidan, your paying for the door!" Kakuzu said but Hidan ignored him "Give me that little asshole I'm going to sec-" he stopped, his eyes looked dazed, it was silent, he then shook his head and looking like he just woke up, well he did. Hidan walke to me and Luna, he seemed to be extremely pissed, he stopped a little before her and they glared at each other.

"I don't fucking know what Jashin-sama wants' with you or why you're so fucking special that I can't fucking sacrifice you, but I will not question Jashin-sma and keep you alive… for now" he sneered at her, she hissed at him and he looked like he could attack any moment "Hidan back off" I said, he glanced to me, my Sharingan activated, then back to Luna "You're lucky Pussy" he said and walked to a empty chair at the table, still glaring at Luna, I deactivated my Sharingan and sat back down, putting Luna on the table.

She sat down grinning at Hidan 'This is not going to end well' Hidan looked like he was in pain "Fuck my back hurts, that thing went at me like a lunatic, get it Luna-tic?!" he asked laughing like a maniac, everybody sweat dropped, Luna looked pissed yet confused. He stopped and rubbed his back "It's like she fucking wrote something, it feels like there are fucking words on my back!" he grumbled "Oi Kakuzu bitch, take a look at my back, how fucking bad is it this fucking time?" he asked Kakuzu who sat right next to him "Hidan I have no time-" but Kakuzu stopped as he looked at Hidan's back "What?! What the fuck is it?!" Hidan shouted/ asked, Kakuzu smirked.

"What the fuck is wrong with my fucking back you fucking bastard?!" Hidan shouted "Oi let me look un!" "Me too! Me too! Me too!" Deidara shouted as Tobi also tried to see, they were pushing each other, when they looked at his back half fighting on the way, Daidara burst out laughing "Hahaha, good one Luna Un! Good one Yeah!" Deidara laughed and walked to Luna holding his hand in front of her, they high fived/ pawed as they smiled, well Luna grinned.

Now the others were curious too "Luan-chan that isn't very nice! Hidan-san will hurt you!" Tobi shouted "Hidan turn around" Konan said, he did as said, probably also curious, Konan put her hand's in front of her mouth to not laugh, Sasori smirked, I smirked, Kisame laughed and Hidan looked pissed "What the fuck did she do to my fucking back?!" he asked "She wrote 'Pussy's little bitch' on your back Yeah!" Deidara laughed more, Hidan looked at the grinning kitten on the table, ready to explode "It looks like it's going to be a scar" Kakuzu said.

"Don't think you will get to me, I will not disobey Jashin-sama and I will not kill you, but I will make your life a hell!" he hissed at her as he walked closer to her, she narrowed her eyes at him. He grinned down at her as he took a bottle of syrup that was on the table and poured it on her, she stiffened beginning to hake violently, trying to get rid of the syrup "Hah revenge is sweet" he said and sat down beginning to eat the food? He seemed to be more occupied on her that the food? He was eating. It seemed we can eat safely without getting, killed, food poisoned, ill,…

Luna P.O.V.

I can't believe that he poured syrup on me 'I'm not a freaking pancake!' I glared at him as he eat the food? I think that Konan made, well I hope he dies or get's diarrhea or something that will make him suffer! I could still feel the syrup slowly dripping off of me and on the table, it felt so weird and gross Konan too me in her hand's and walked to the door "I'm going to wash her and get rid of the syrup, so you guys eat breakfast, I made pancakes!" Konan chirped, I looked confused 'Those were pancakes? So that's why there was syrup on the table!' "Wait! You fucking cooked?! Oh Jashin-sama I'm really going to fucking die!" Hidan shouted, I hissed at him 'How dare he insult Konan's coking?!' well she did almost kill me once but I respect her so I eat whatever she put's in front of me' we left the kitchen and walked to Konan's room and to the bathroom, my eyes widened 'Oh no' I thought as Konan put me down on the floor and made the 'WARM' water ready, in the fanfiction I read the kittens turned back to normal when they come in contact with warm water, so I might turn back too.

Not that I don't want to turn back, but is Konan freaks out, or if she thinks' that I'm a shinobi that was sent to kill or spy on them, then I'm dead "Okey! Get in, I got to clean you!" she said picking me up, I was above the water now, I could feel the warmth of it. As she brought me closer and closer to the water I close my eyes preparing for the 'poof'.

But it never came. I could feel the water, my eyes still closed "You can open your eyes, it's just water, but I will use shampoo" Konan said, I didn't move but opened my right eye a little to see that I was in the water still in my kitty form, I sighed relieved to not have turned back yet. The bath was rather quick, but fun. I played with the bubbles in the bath and even managed to splash some water on Konan as revenge for almost killing me by opening the door, she laughed.

I walked into the living room head raised up, I was cleaner that ever standing in front of them, I smirked "She got her confidence back un" Deidara said "Meow" I meowed and grinned at Hidan who looked like he was thinking about something while looking at me, I frowned as he looked away, something is wrong, it might be Jashin-sama, he might have told him that I'm a human but he didn't say anything, so Jashin-sama might have told him nothing but he did say that he didn't know why he can't kill me, so thank you Jashin-sama I want them to get to know me more before I try to change back, I might have a bigger chance of survival.

Chapter 6 You guys didn't think I would let her change back so easily did you?! Heh, we still have like two or three chapters, just so you know.

BMX (BloodyMoonX): Today we have a special guest to do the disclaimer!

*drum in the background*

BMX: Hidan!

Hidan: Hah! In your fucking face Kakuzu asshole and Uchiha asshole I will me the first to do the fucking disclaimer!

BMX: Hidan just do the disclaimer

Hidan: She doesn't own Naruto, it's owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and if she would have ever owned it I would kick Kakuzu's fucking old ass and Uchiha Bitches ass!

BMX: Yeah… that's not going to happen

Hidan: Why the fuck not?!

BMX: Because they are awesome but you would have had enough people to kill, only not the important people and the awesome people, oh you can kill Orichumaru, I hate him! Grrr!

Hidan: Deal, yeah bitch, I get to kill the snaked asshole!

BMX: Anyway, do you want to say hello or thank someone in the story?

Hidan: Yeah I fucking do! I want to say Fuck You to Pain in the ass, Paper-bitch, Kakuzu asshole, Uchiha asshole, Mermaid, Barbie, Fucking Tobi, what I don't want to do, the doll, the fucked up split personality and all the other fuckers who are insulting Jashin-sama!

BMX: Is that it?

Hidan: Yeah pretty fucking much!

BMX: How… nice (note the sarcasm)

Hidan: Yeah I fucking know! I'm getting fucking soft!

BMX: ^^' Anyway, read, vote, comment/ review people! It makes me happy and it gives you chapters to reed

Hidan: Yeah! Review fuckers!

BMX: Hidan! That's not nice to say, they will get mad at me and won't review!

Hidan: Do you think I fucking care?!

BMX: You should because I write the story and you life is in my hand's!

Hidan: I'm immortal bitch!

BMX: Next chapter, Hidan gets caught and they just lucked him up, so he doesn't have a single person to complain about and after three months the Akatsuki finds him, not talking, not laughing, not doing anything but looking into nothing.

Hidan: …

BMX: …

Hidan: … I hate you

BMX: *smirking* say you're sorry

Hidan: … F-fine… I'm fucking sorry, they Bitch!

BMX: ^_^ Very good Hidan! You're a good boy!

Hidan: Oy, I'm not fucking Tobi, Bitch!

BMX: See you soon =^^=

BloodyMoonX XD


	7. A day full of adventures

Warning!

This chapter is made by my weirdness, so if you can't handle it don't read, anyway enjoy! XD

Luna P.O.V.

It's been a week ever since i came to the Naruto universe and lived with the Akatsuki. And to be honest, it's quite fun. It was another day, I opened my eyes, blinked, stretched, tried to open the door, got slammed in the wall again by Konan… yeah pretty normal.

Now I was slaying in the living room, Konan was making breakfast, and it already smelled burned. I really like Konan, she's awesome, but her cooking is dangerous. We were the only one so I took my chance and jumped on the little table with the remote control, I want to see what ninja's watch on TV. I looked at the remote control, it didn't look any different from the one we use in my universe. I clicked the red button and the TV turned on, I grinned, let's see what they watch.

I clicked on the first number which was number one, surprise, surprise. It was the weather channel, my jaw dropped, it was a ninja hanging upside down with a card of the land of fire, it was sunny, and there were little shuriken that were supposed to be the sun, to show you that it will be sunny and warm, hm I would like to go out to see the world a little.

Second channel, it was the cooking channel, the woman on the channel made a cake and it had the form of a kunai, and it looked tasty, then she made some ramen. I didn't know it was made that easy, I always thought that you had to make a lot of stuff but it wasn't like that at all, then she made some sushi, I looked at the door that opened to see Kisame, he stopped and looked at me, then the TV screen that showed the woman that was chopping the fish for the sushi, he paled a little, his eyes wandered off to me, I grinned and licked my lips.

Click

He closed the door, I heard some footsteps walking away quickly, I giggled and turned back to the TV, next channel, number three it was a music channel, wow some weird music but it sounds so… familiar like I heard it before. I shrugged It off and clicked the next channel, channel fore, it was a kids channel, my eyes widened, you got to be kidding me. Ninjabob Kunaipants and his best friend Patrick shuriken, it was a ninja with kunai hanging on his pants and his best friend was a giant shuriken that had the name Patrick, he wore green pants with purple flowers and was very clumsy. Why does this all sound so familiar.

Click

The door opened again to show Kisame and Itachi, I smirked. They walked in, closed the door and Kisame followed Itachi close to him, probably afraid. Itachi sat down on the couch, I was sitting on the little table, flickering channels, Kisame looked a little doubtful "Meow" he looked at me, I smiled and he sat down, I turned back to the TV "What are you doing?" I looked back choked, Itachi was talking, ant this early in the morning too, wow "Meow" I meowed and turned back to the TV "See, I told you, she was watching the TV, but earlier she was watching a cooking channel and it showed how to make sushi" Kisame whispered to Itachi "Hn" I sweat dropped.

Anyway, next channel, channel five, it was a crime channel ANBU Konoha, it showed murderess and how the ANBU solved them, how they followed and fought the criminals and eventually found the bad guy and everything was fine. Why does they remind me of CSI Miami? I shook my head this just got really weird. The door opened to reveal an annoyed Sasori and Deidara, Toba was running behind them shouting, I looked behind me and almost jumped when I saw Kakuzu sitting and counting his money, when did he get here? Every one sat down somewhere, except Tobi.

"Good morning Itachi-san! Good morning Kakuzu-san! Good morning Sasori-danna! Good morning- Daidara-sampai! Good morning Kaisame-san! Good Morning Konan-chan!" he shouted and ran into the kitchen to Konan, he then ran back into the living room "Good morning Luna-chan!" he shouted, I yowled as he pulled me into a hug running around almost dropping me a few times.

"Tobi un! Let Luna down, you're going to drop her yeah!" Deidara shouted annoyed, Tobi stopped.

"Tobi is a good boy, Tobi would never drop Luna-chan!" he shouted swinging be back and forward.

"Tobi put her down" Sasor said, Tobi did as ordered, he put me down and sat down in his emo corner looking all depressed. I sighed and walked over to him, putting mu two front paws on his leg, he looked at me "Meow" he seemed to be happy because he jumped up and hugged me, almost suffocating me, this feel so… familiar.

"Luna-chan likes Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" he shouted happily, I smiled also feeling a little happy, I really like it here with them, it feel like the home I never had.

He ran over to the couch and jumped down with me on his lap, he was caressing me, I looked at the remote control and jumped off of his lap onto the table, I sat down and looked at the TV again, next channel. I clicked the button and it was number six, it was a fighting channel, it seemed to get every body's attention. There were two ninja's fighting in a small ring that was closed off with a seal, nobody can get in or out until one of them gives up of dies.

"Yeah un! Kick his ass hm!" Deidara shouted.

"Yeah right, the other guy will definitely win, he has more skill!" Kisame said, Deidara glared at him.

"No un! He will lose, the other has more strength yeah!" Deidara shouted.

"The other has more skill and speed, he will definably win!" Kisame shouted.

"Shut up Brat!" Sasori hissed.

"Hn" Itachi said?

"But Sasori-danna!" Deidara whined.

"But Itachi!" Kisame whined

"Tobi!" Tobi whined, I sweat dropped.

"Shut up!" Deidara hissed at Tobi.

This is getting out of hand, I looked at the remote again and rose a eyebrow. There was a movie button, I pressed the button and the fight was replaced with a list if movies.

"Hey (un)! I was watching that (yeah)!" Deidara and Kisame whined, I glared at them and they went silent.

"I can't believe a little kitten is in charge of the remote" Sasori said a little annoyed, I grinned.

"Hn" I sweat dropped, damn Uchiha.

"Tobi want's to watch a movie!" Tobi shouted, I looked at list again, my jaw dropped.

Movie list:

-Lord of the Shuriken

-Ninjawars

-The ninja wears Prada

-Batninja

-Spiderninja

-Ninja Potter

-War of the Nijnjaworlds

-Fast and the Furious ninja's

-James Ninja

-How to train your ninja

-Scooby ninja

-Jaws

-The sound of ninja

-Ninja Games

-Nightmare at Konoha

-Ninja and Juliet

-Ninjabell

-Ninja in Boots

-X-Ninja

-GI Ninja

-Planet of the Ninjas

I was rolling on the ground laughing, everybody looked at me like I was insane.

"What's gotten into her un?" Deidara asked, I just laughed more and more.

"Hn" Everybody sweat dropped

"Tobi want's to watch How to train your ninja!" Tobi shouted, I laughed a little less.

"No Tobi un! Were watching Lord of the Shuriken! Yeah!" Deidara shouted, I was breathing heavily.

"No were watching Jaws!" Kisame said

"Hn" everybody looked at Kisame.

"He said he wants to watch Nightmare at Konoha" Kisame translated.

"I want to watch Ninja wears Prada!" Konan called from the kitchen "Oh and breakfast is almost ready!" she called, well I'm off.

I stood up and walked to the door, jumped up and opened the door, the others were fighting over the movies, I walked out of the living room and into the long and dark hallways of the Akatsuki hideout, Jashin-sama watch over me.

As I was walking in the long and dark hallways of the Akatsuki hideout I came to a series of doors, every door had either a name of a symbol on it, I looked at the first door, it had a name on it, Kisame. I smirked as I jumped and opened the door, I peeked inside, the walls were painted light blue, there was a king sized bed in the middle, some parts in the room were painted green, it looked like seaweed. There was a bid closet, two little bedside tables on either side of the bed, one had a lamp, the other was empty and a door at the other wall, probably the door to his bathroom.

The floor was a beautiful brown color, it was a wooden floor. The room looked very nice, a shark would love to live here, I turned back, I don't want to waste to much time, breakfast will be done soon, I left the door open because I don't know how to close it in my form yet and walked to the next room which happened to have the Uchiha symbol on it, I smirked. Itachi's room.

I jumped and opened the door, I peeked into the room, wow, it had a dark blue color with a king sized bed in the middle, the Uchiha clan symbol on the wall with the bed, a closet at the other wall, and a door on the other, probably the door to his bathroom, he had a beautiful wooden floor. The room looked beautiful, it really was. Damn that Uchiha has taste, I walked back and left the room, now I'm curious, how will the other rooms look?

I sweat dropped as I came to the next door, it read 'Art is a bang!' heh, Deidara. I jumped and opened the door, I peeked inside, it had a beige color, a king sized bed, a closet and door to his bathroom at one wall and at the other wall he had shelves with little sculptures on them, all kinds of clay sculptures they looked beautiful. I looked at the sculptures a little more, there were so many and there was even a little kitten sculpture, it looked a lot like me, I giggled and walked to the door, I left Deidara's room and walked to the next.

The next room had the name Sasori on it, I smirked Sasori's room. I jumped and opened the door, I peeked in, the room was red, a king sized bed in the middle, a tabled with a puppet that looked like it was in the making, at one wall you had a closet and a door to his bathroom, at the other wall ware a lot of puppets, and I mean a lot, you could barely see the wall, all the puppets looked beautiful, there were so many different puppets, some had katana's, others tails, others just kunai and scrolls.

I looked at the puppets one last time and left his room, damn the guys in the Akatsuki were not as messy as I thought. I share a room with Konan and she has a beautiful room, it's white with one blue wall, a king sized bed, at one wall you had a closet and the door to her bathroom, at the other wall she had shelves with little paper figures, they were so cute, some looked really difficult yet beautiful, she had a table with all kinds of paper to make her paper figures.

I stopped at the next door, it read Kakuzu, heh I'm going to steal some money. I jumped up and fell back down, the door was locked, damn, probably to keep his money safe, I sighed and walked to the next room, I stopped and looked at the symbol, a circle with a upside down triangle, I jumped up and the door opened. I remember that Hidan wasn't in the living room this morning, he's always sleeping the longest. I have to be careful, I peeked inside.

The room was red with the symbol on every wall, on one wall you had a closet with a door to his bathroom, on the other wall you had a holder for his scythe, a king sized bed in the middle with Hidan sprawled on it. I looked at the middle of the room, there was a body next to the symbol on the ground, blood all over the room. If the smell didn't kill you then the sight will. Wow, the room looked badass, it really did, I walked over to Hidan avoiding the blood, you could hear his snoring from the hallway.

I looked at him, he was sprawled on the bed, laying on his back, snoring loudly. I smirked as I got an idea, I tried to jump on the bed but fell down with a 'Thud', I froze as he stopped snoring, he moved a little and began to snore again, I sighed relieved, I looked at the end of the bed to see his blanket hanging half on the bed, half on the floor, I walked over to it and climbed on the bed, I walked over to Hidan.

I looked at his snoring face and smirked, he didn't cause trouble with me the last few days so I will wake him up a little less choking.

"Breakfast is ready!" I heard Konan call, I smirked and looked at Hidan.

I climbed on his chest and looked at him "Meow" he kept snoring, well I can't even hear myself thinking over his snoring "Meow!" I kitty yelled at him, still no budging, an vein popped on my head, I hoisted my paw and slapped it in his face, I facefawed him, heh. He rubbed his face and continued to sleep, I extended my claws and clawed his face, his eye shot open, he looked at me and I looked at him.

His hand went to his face and he looked at his hand to see blood, he looked back at me, I didn't want to cause a fight this early in the morning and kept looking at him, his eyes narrowed "What the fuck do you want?" he asked, wow asked and not shouted "Meow" I meowed and looked at the door, he looked at the door too "Meow" I meowed again and jumped off the bed, I looked at him and gestured to come, he stood up and glared at me "Why should I fucking listen to you?" he asked, I glared at him as somebody appeared at the door.

It was Tobi "Let's go Hidan-san! Konan-chan made us breakfast she send me to wake you up! Oh Luna-chan is here too!" he shouted running in the room, his arms in the air "Get fucking out of here Lollipop!" Hidan shouted annoyed "Luna-chan already woke you up!" Tobi shouted ignoring Hidan causing him to grow angrier, I walked over to Tobi "Meow" he looked at me "What is it Luna-chan?!" he asked exited "Meow" I meowed again and walked to the door, Tobi followed.

"Let's go Hidan-san breakfast is ready!" Tobi shouted following me, he scooped me up and ran to the kitched shouting "Yey Luna-chan and Tobi are a good boy and a good kitten!" he burst into the kitchen with me in his hands, he placed me on the counter and ran to his seat at the table. Did I tell you that they gave me a seat, well a place at the table, so I eat with them and not on the ground? No? No? Well now you do know. Konan placed the food? in front of me, I gulped.

The food? Looked like something between a snail/ dog/ minced meat and some sort of plant and it was moving! Moving I'm telling you! I shivered.

"Well eat up everybody! I made some eggs with some rice and carrots" she said 'Those things are that?!' I shouted in my head, I looked down on my plate and gulped, the others looked doubtful too, Konan looked at the food happily, she took a bite and paled, greened, blued and turned some sort of pink, she got her color back and smiled at us.

"Um, I forgot that Leader-sama wants to talk to me, I have to go" she said and left us, I sighed relieved.

"Were saved un" Deidara sighed also relieved, I nodded "Meow" I meowed.

"Why is Tobi's breakfast moving?!" Tobi asked, we looked at his food to see it moving also, the food seemed t be moving to each other, my eyes widened. The food is gathering to make itself bigger to attack us!

I jumped off the table and ran to the first person I saw, Itachi. I hid behind his leg looking at the food? Of whatever it is, it was gathering and it became bigger. Everybody was now at the other side of the kitchen with wide eyes, Itachi scooped me up and held me close, for once I was scared.

BAM

We looked at the door to see Hidan, he looked at the food monster and his eyes widened.

"What the fuck is this?!" he yelled, the food monster turned to him and attacked him, we all looked. He pulled his scythe put and tried to cut it but his scythe just went through the food monster and it got a hold of Hidan.

"Let go you fucking piece of shit!" he yelled at the food monster, Deidara pulled out a clay bird and tossed it at the food monster "Katsu!" the clay exploded and the monster let go of Hidan, it turned around and attacked Deidara.

"Deidara-sampai watch out!" Tobi yelled as the monster went after Deidara, and it was fast.

"We have to stop it!" Kisame yelled as the monster was running after Deidara, it stopped and turned to us, it seemed like it was thinking. It split up into seven pieces, every peace went after one of us, I was with Itachi. The piece was fighting, damn what did Konan do to make it live, maybe she was the original maker of Frankenstein!

We were fighting with all we had.

"Damn un! This thing doesn't want to die yeah!" Deidara yelled exploding more clay birds.

"How did Konan make it live is the question!" Sasori shouted also fighting one of the food monsters

"We have to find a way to destroy it without destroying more stuff!" Kakuzu yelled pissed off that some furniture was destroyed.

"Hn!" we sweat dropped.

"He said that Kakuzu's right, we have to destroy it, it might get out of hand!" Kisame yelled fighting the food monster with Samehada.

"Help Tobi doesn't want to die!" Tobi shouted while running away from the food monster that was chasing him.

Suddenly the food monsters stopped, everybody looked at their food monster, it jumped back and formed one big food monster, my eyes widened.

"It's raising it's chakra" we all looked at Itachi, he said that, we looked at the food monster, I gulped.

My eyes widened as the thing looked at me, it looked a little exited and hungry.

"The monster is looking at Luna-chan!" Tobi shouted, my eyes widened more as the food monster was right in front of us, it tackled Itachi, nobody expected this, it coughed everybody off guard, I flew out of Itachi's arms, I expected pain but it never came, I looked to see that Sasori coughed me, I sighed relieved.

"It's after Luna, we have to destroy it before it can eat her or whatever it want to do with her" Sasori said the others nodded.

"Hn" we looked at Kisame.

"He said that the thing is fast, it coughed him off guard" Kisame translated.

The food monster attacked again, Hidan tried to cut it but it split into two pieces and attacked at the same time in high speed. Deidara tried to explode it but it was unfazed, Kakuzu tried to grab it with his threads but it just crumbled and reformed. Itachi tried to flame it but it avoided his flames, it looked a little scared? Kisame tried to take it's chakra but it split in two at the point where Samehada should have touched it.

It fused back onto one again and attacked me and Sasori, Tobi was running around screaming, Sasori used his puppets, the food monster was take back and had some trouble with the puppets, wait how does It have trouble with puppets, it could have just split in two like the other times. Unless it's a- my eyes widened, but it was too late. A little food monster tackled Sasori and I flew out if his arms, I slammed into a wall and slid down with a 'Thud'.

I opened my eyes feeling a little dizzy, I looked at my side. My eyes widened, the food monster was right in front of me, then it began to change and it formed a mouth. I paled as it got closer it tried to run but it was too fast, I walked back and hit the wall, the mouth got closer and closer and everything went black.

Hidan P.O.V.

The food fucker opened his mouth and ate Luna, my eyes widened. No, I can't let this happen, Jashin-sama told me to protect her and here I am letting her get eaten by some fucking weird food fucker. But the weirdest fucking thing is that Lollipop stopped running and shouting, his hands clenched, he seemed to be fucking pissed. I shrugged it off and turned to the food fucker pissed.

"Let her go you fucking food fucker!" I shouted taking my scythe and running at the piece of shit, threads came out of the ground and coughed me.

"Let me fucking go Kakuzu!" I shouted at the fucker, how dare he fucking stop me.

"Hida,! If you try to slice it, you may slice Luna!" he hissed, I stiffened, fuck!

"We need a plan" Pinocchio said "And we have to be fast"

"When I attacked it, it seemed to be frightened of my fire, we need to catch it and burn it" we looked at the Uchiha fucker, he talked for once.

"It also seemed to be frightened of Samehada" Marmaid said

"Watch out un!" Barbie shouted, we looked at the food fucker as it attacked, my eyes widened as I struggled in the strings, I have to get out and save Luna!

"Almighty push!" We froze, the monster was send flying into the other wall, we looked at the door and saw Pain in the ass and the Paper bitch that made the food fucker. He walked closer to the food fucker, it tried to attack Pain in the ass but he slammed it to the wall again with his 'Almighty push' he bend down, glaring at it? And pushed his hand into it, the food fucker seemed to be struggling.

Pain in the ass pulled something out, my eyes widened it was Luna. Pain in the ass then tossed the food fucker at us "Itachi!" he called, the Uchiha bitch nodded, made some hand signs and roosted the food fucker, only ash remained, we all sighed relieved.

"Kakuzu take Luna and see if she's ok" Pain in the ass said, Kakuzu nodded and walked away with Luna in his arms, I wanted to go after him, to make sure she's fine.

"The rest of you might explain what this is all about?" Pain in the ass asked, we looked at the Paper Bitch, she smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck.

"Well…"

Chapter 7!

Wow, my imagination is scary, anyway this was fun to write and now my next guest to do the disclaimer… Itachi Uchiha!

*Fan girls squealing and shouting, clapping and whistling*

Itachi: Hn

BMX: Just do it

Itachi: Hn

BMX: I mean it, do it or you will regret it

Itachi:… Hn

BMX: Fine, no more dango for you mister!

Itachi: BloodyMoonX doesn't own Naruto or us except for Luna, now will I get my dango?

BMX: Good boy! Here is some dango!

Itachi: :3 * eating dango*

BMX: :3 *happy she made him do the disclaimer*

BMX: Bye guy's and don't forget to… read, vote, comment/ review

Itachi: Please review, it makes her happy and it's amusing to watch her squeal like a idiot when she gets a review telling her that she did a good job. It's cute * murmured the last part*

BMX: *Blushing* Um, you heard him, review it makes me happy, and him too so it seems * murmuring last part*

Itachi: Looks at BMX

BMX: Looks at Itachi

Itachi & BMX: Looking away quickly with a blush

BMX: REVIEW PEOPLE!

One more thing! 5 reviews and I will write the next chapter and I have an ideas of what it will be :D

BloodyMoonX xd


	8. Faild jutsu?

In this chapter there are gonna be quite some P.O.V.'s, but they're important for the story so I hope I don't confuse you guys! =D And it might not be as funny as the others but face it at one point there has to be serious chapters but it will still be funny!

3 Person P.O.V.

In the dark office that was lit with a faint candle Pain sat at his desk doing some paperwork, he sighed and put the pencil down. He put his hands together and placed his head on his hands. Konan was sorting out his files and paperwork, she looked at him.

"Is the jutsu ready?" Pain asked the masked man that came out of the shadow's, he had a orange swirly mask and only wore black, his name was Tobi. Konan also looked at Tobi.

"Yes, it took awhile but the jutsu will return her chakra and later her memories" he said as he stepped closer to the 'Leader' of the Akatsuki Pain. Pain nodded.

"So you really think it's 'her'?" Konan asked Tobi.

"Yes I am" he said with confidence.

"Are you sure that it will turn her back immediately?" Pain asked Tobi.

"Of course it will, are you doubting me?" Tobi asked narrowing his eye at Pain as it turned a bloody red. Pain shook his head as Konan narrowed her eyes at Tobi, a little.

"No, but it's very unusual that she's been turned into a 'kitten' when she should be a human" Pain said, Tobi just nodded.

"Yes, it is unusual but it doesn't matter, I will go get her and Konan will get Itachi and Kisame, I have a mission for them. There is a man that knows too much, give them this scroll" Tobi said as he handed Pain the scroll, Pain nodded.

"Very well, Konan go get Itachi and Kisame" Pain said as Tobi walked to the door followed by Konan.

"After you give them the scroll come to the jutsu room, there we will perform the jutsu and turn her back" Tobi said and walked out of the office along with Konan.

Luna P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning feeling exhausted and I had a enormous headache, i grunted and looked around. I was in my little kitty bed. I stretched and did the same as every morning, got up, tried to open the door, got slammed in the wall again 'Why does that keep happening?!' But this time it wasn't Konan, it was Hidan?

"Oi Luna you okay?!" he shouted-, wait did he just say my name without cursing? I looked at him questionably as he picked me up.

"Let's go the other fuckers are waiting" he said and carried me away, well now I know that he isn't sick. We walked down the corridor and into the living room where Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame and Deidara. Sasori wasn't here, probably working on one of his puppets, Zetsu's probably eating some random corps, Leader-sama almost never is here so I don't really care and I don't know where Konan is, she's probably with Leader-sama and Tobi… I don't even want to know.

"Good, she's awake, it's good to see that your alive un" Deidara said as he looked at me from the TV.

"Yeah Kitty, we were worried" Kisame said, aww they were worried! Well now I have a bigger chance of survival when I turn back into myself…. Well, if I turn back.

Hidan sat down and put me on his lap, I blinked a few times and looked up at Hidan questionably, he just watched the TV while caressing me on my kitty head, okay…. Who the hell is he?!

"Who the hell are you un!" Deidara shouted at Hidan, he looked at Deidara and frowned.

"Whe the fuck are you talking about Barbie?!" he shouted back irritated, I was just laying on his lap, awkwardly.

"Since when do you and Luna not fight?! Since when is there peace between the two of you?!" he shouted, I gave him a loot that said I-don't-know-either. Deidara frowned.

"Don't know" Hidan said, we all looked at him with wide eyes. Ho didn't course!

"H-he didn't… curse" Kakuzu said surprised, I nodded.

Then Hidan got tackled to the ground by Kisame "Who the hell are you?! Drop the act, you aren't Hidan!" he shouted as the others helped to restrain 'Hidan'. I got up from the ground, I fell of when he got tackled and shook my head and sighed.

Itachi P.O.V.

I watched as Kisame tackled the so called fake Hidan, they should be more aware that it's Hidan's chakra and that I can see if he isn't Hidan. I looked back at Luna as she stood up and shook her head, she looked at the idiot's and sighed. I narrowed my eyes at her. I have been watching her for the past week and she isn't acting like any normal kitten would be, of course I have seen this from the beginning but she reminds me of- No that can't be,'she' disappeared years ago and she's been reported dead… but they never found her body.

And disappeared doesn't mean dead.

"Hello Deidara-sampai! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi shouted while bursting through the door.

"Damit un! Why are you here?!" Deidara shouted at Tobi as he ran inside.

"Tobi is a good boy! Leader-sama wants to talk to Itachi-senpai and Kisame-sanpai!" Tobi shouted while running around. I looked at Konan as she walked in.

"Itachi, Kisame let's go" she said, I nodded and glanced at Luna, she was looking at us with curiosity, I smirked faintly, she's just like 'her', always so curious.

We followed Kona out of the living room to leader-sama's office where we got the scroll and went to kill the man, he knew too much.

Luna P.O.V.

"Let's go Luna-chan! Tobi has to take you with Tobi to see Leader-sama too!" Tobi shouted while running around, I gulped 'What is he going to do with me, kill me? But I have been a good girl for a while now- Damn Tobi's rubbing off on me!' I yowled as Tobi snatched me up in his arms swinging me around in all directions.

"Oi Lollipop-bitch! Let her down, you're going to drop her!" Hidan? Shouted, sins when does he care?

"Oh no! Tobi is a good boy, Tobi will not drop Luna-chan!" he shouted while still swinging me around, I don't feel so well…. I clutched my paws over my little kitty mouth.

"Look, she even going to fucking puke-" he stopped and looked at Deidara as Deidara looked at him, they smirked and turned back to me.

"Puke (un)! Puke (yeah)! Puke (hm)!" they shouted together, I glared at them a little.

"No Luna-chan! Don't puke on Tobi, Tobi's a good boy and Luna-chan is a good girl!" he shouted while running out of the living room, as soon as we were out of sight he stopped and looked at me.

"I'm sorry but I had to play along, I don't want to blow my cover" he said while WALKING to some room, my stomach calmed down and I feel a little better.

We came to a big iron door, I gulped, this is NOT Leader-sama's offive. We walked inside and I saw Leader-sama standing there with Konan, so that's where she was! They looked at Tobi and then at me.

"Can we beguin?" Leader-sama asked, Tobi nodded. He gave me to Konan, bit his thumb to draw blood and began to draw some weird signs, I looked at the signs and it looked like they will perform a jutsu. He finished and he took me from Konan and put me in the center of the signs.

"Now stay there, nothing will happen to you" he said, caressing my head, I nodded.

He stood straight and nodded at Leader-sama and Konan, they nodded too and stood at two sides of the jutsu, I gulped again.

Tobi made some hand signs and the jutsu began to shine brightly "Secret jutsu: Chakra release" Tobi said, the justu began to shine brighter and I felt like something was released inside of me and a feeling of power was flowing into me, it felt good, I closed my eyes. Then there was a power that I couldn't explain, it was very powerful but it was evil, yet nice. The power began to overflow and I felt weird like something was changing.

Poof!

I jumped a little and opened my eyes, there was a cloud around me, I cough a little and looked around me as the smoke cleared. Tobi, Leader-sama and Koann were looking at me with wide eyes.

"S-she has so much chakre" Konan said, I looked at her confused, didn't they say that I didn't have any chakra?

It was silent from there on.

"Madara didn't you-" cut of by 'Madara/ Tobi'.

"Yes" he replied

"Is this suppose to-"

"No" grumbling

"Did the jutsu-"

"No, she got her chakra back"

"But she's still-"

"I know!" a little louder

"What are we-"

"I don't know, ill come up with something!" Madara shouted and left the room, Leader-sama and Konan looked at one another than me.

"Well, at east she got her chakra back, and the symbols on her prove that she's the last one" Konan said, I looked at them confused.

"Yes it does, we should take her back" Leader-sama said, Konan nodded and picked me up, I was still looking at them confused but they ignored me, they probably didn't want to explain what happened.

Leader-sama went to his office and Kona walked into the living room, everyone turned to look at us with big eyes. Sasori was there too!

"S-she has chakra un?" Deidara asked, damn how do I have chakra out of nowhere, it must have been the jutsu, but I didn't have any until now!

"And quite a lot too" Kakuzu said with narrowed eyes, I crooked my head to the side confused.

"She even looks different" said Sasori as Konan put me down on the couch, I looked down at myself. My eyes widened.

I walked back a little trying to get a better look of myself as I fell of the couch on my head, I grumbled as I stood up, I heard some snickers but I didn't care about that. I looked at myself again, I looked the same but I got some weird red markings all over y little kitten body, it looked like a dragon?

"Wow, look at her fucking eyes!" Hidan shouted pointing at my eyes as I glared at him, everybody got closer to me, I looked at them confused 'Did my eye change too?!'

"Wow un, her eye changed, it looks like the eye of a dragon un!" Deidara said in awe.

"But her other eye is still the same, but she has so much chakra" Sasori said with narrowed eyes.

-Later that day-

We were eating, yes eating. Leader-sama forbid Konan to cook, he seemed to regret it but the lives of his members and a kitten were on the line so he had to, Sasori made dinner it looked eatable. It was rice with chicken and curry sauce, it was quite good for a puppet-chef. Everyone was eating.

Hidan P.O.V.

We were at the table, Pinochio cooked and damn he could cook better that the Paper-bitch! It was fucking good, but I think that everything would be fucking good after whet the Paper-bitch cooked. The most fucked up thing was that the Lollipop fucker was calm, well calmed than a fucking hour ago!

_**Hidan!**_

I looked around as I was in a dark room, i heard the voice of… Lord Jashin!

"Yes Lord Jashin?" I asked him.

_**It's time, take something and drop it on the kitten to make sure that you have to bath her with warm water.**_ Lord Jashin said, I looked confused.

"Why if I may ask Lord Jashin?" I asked him

_**Because we're going to turn her back!**_ Lord Jashin said and the room disappeared and everybody looked at me weirdly and a hand was waving in front of me.

"What the fuck do you want?!" I sneered at them slapping Barbies hand away, they shook their heads and began eating again, I looked at the little kitten. 'What did Jashin-sama mean as he said turn her back?' I asked myself. I shook it off and finished my damn good food while keeping an eye on Luna.

We finished and I took out some orange juice and walked over to Luna who was sitting on the counter eating, she was a slow eater, too damn slow as I poured the juice on her.

"Oops, my fucking bad, I'll take her to the fucking bath, to fucking bath her!" I said and left quickly not wasting any time. As I was walking down the fucking boring corridor Luna kept hissing at me.

"Stop fucking hissing, I and I had to do this because of Jashin-sama" I sneered back, she stopped and looked like she was thinking, I walked into my room and went to the bathroom.

I put her into the bath at the other side and opened the crane as warm water came out, she looked a little scared, she looked at me then the water, I rose a eyebrow.

"What, scared of a little fucking water?" I asked mocking her a little, she hissed at me and looked back at the water doubtfully.

I got irritated and pushed her under the water.

"Go already-" but I got cut off.

Poof!

Konan P.O.V.

After I got back from the room me Pain and Madara were at with Luna, we tried to turn her back but it was a failure. Madara looked annoyed, he was calm, that was so OOC for Tobi, and the other saw it too.

We just ate dinner that Sasori made, it was good. These are times that I get jealous, even Sasori can cook and I can't! I sighed washing the dishes.

"Oops, my fucking bad, I'll take her to the fucking bath, to fucking bath her!" I heard Hidan say, I turned around and saw him leaving with Luna, I rose a eyebrow.

"Where is he taking her un?" Deidara asked.

"Don't know" I said ad resumed to clean the dishes.

"Tobi is scared that Hidan will hurt Luna-chan!" Tobi shouted a little energetic, well he has to keep his cover up.

"Do you think that he's going to sacrifice her yeah?" Deidara asked again, I stiffened. 'If he even dares to touch her, he's dead, I don't want the only other female in this organization to be dead'.

"Oh no! We have to help Luna-chan!" Tobi chouted.

"I hope for him that he doesn't even touch a single hare or he's dead" is said finishing the dishes. Tobi was hiding behind Deidara.

"Tobi is scared, Konan-chan is scary!" he said shivering.

"Get away from me un!" Deidara shouted.

"You seem to be quite protective over her, how come?" Sasori asked, I shrugged.

"Don't know, it feels good to have her here, she somehow brings peace and quiet in this organization, yet it's fun and sometimes loud" I said, it was true she did change the atmosphere.

"Yeah! Luna-chan is fun!" Tobi shouted running around with his arms in the air.

"You have a point, it did get more amusing here" Sasori said with a smirk.

"Yeah and she somehow keeps Hidan from breaking more items that I have to pay for, and even the bomber didn't blow anything up with his stupid clay" Kakuzu said.

"Hey un, I'm here yeah!" Deidara shouted.

"Deidara's clai is not stupid! You can play with it! Let's play with your clay Deidara-semspai!" Tobi shouted irritating Deidara.

"No un and say away from my clay and art yeah!" Deidara shouted at Tobi. I frowned.

"Where did Hidan take Luna anyway?" I askd them, they looked at each other and shook they're heads.

"Don't know un" Deidara said, I sighed.

"Tobi doesn't know either, but Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi shouted running around again.

"I'm gonna go look" but as I was about to open the door yelling could beheaded, a girls voice. My eyes widened.

"You're fucking dead Hidan!"

Chapter 8 done and is Luna human again or not?

Well, disclaimer and I'm really tired and I'm gonna take a member that doesn't talk too much to do the disclaimer, I'm beginning to write sloppy, the chapter wasn't as funny as I first wanted it to be, but bare with me!

BMX: Our next disclaimer will be done by… Sasori!

*claping, squaling, whistling, drums in the background*

Sasori: The chapter sucks

BMX: T^T That's mean! I try my best to make the story good, it has to have some serious chapters and some funny ones but I'm tired, I had a tiring day and Monday I only have homework so I will be able to write more, but I still have a lot of himewk! So don't be mean to me of you won't get any cookies.

Sasori: I don't eat

BMX: *glaring* I don't Care, no more screen time for you then!

Sasori: O.O BloodyMoonX doesn't own Naruto or the Akatsuki and we all love her and respect her

BMX: That's what I thought

Sasori: Can I get screen time?

BMX: Yes you can!

Sasori: :3

BMX: Anyway REVIEW guy's! In the last chapter I asked 5 and I got like 14 and I'm all like *squeal, squeal, sequel*

Sasori: It's true every time she gets a review she's squealing like a idiot, but its cute because she's really happy and then Itachi's there too, it's suspicious.

BMX: *blushs* Anyways, keep reviewing and I'm gonna raise the review counter to 10 nothing big so keep reviewing and it will stay 10 for a while so no worries!

Just so you guys know, I posted this story at Unknown at 3 different sites, wattpad, fanfiction and quotev so if there are any confusing things now you know why =D

SO 10 REVIEWS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL DEFINITELY BE POSTED AND MAYBE SOONER TOO!

BloodyMoonX XD


	9. Poof goes the kitten

Luna P.O.V.

Poof

I cough as the smoke cleared.

"What the fuc-" I heard Hidan curse but he stopped, I opened my eyes to come face to face with Hidan, probably because he pushed me under the water. Then I realized that I turned back into my old self, I looked at my hand and arm, I'm human again. I looked back up and saw Hidan gawking at me with a little blush then I realized that I'm naked. At this point I saw his eyes wander down.

OH HELL NO!

"You're fucking dead Hidan!" I shouted covering myself up and began throwing everything I could reach which was all his showering stuff.

…wait was that a Dove shampoo?

"Get the hell out of here!" I shouted as I threw more and more stuff.

"Oi stop it bitch!" he shouted but I didn't stop, ha walked backwards out of the bathroom dodging Dove shampoo bottles and tripped over a bottle behind him and fell onto the ground with a 'thud'. I took the towel that was next to the bath and covered myself up completely, good thing the towel was huge!

I stood up and slammed the door shut, I locked the door –not that it will stop a damn ninja- I leaned against the door, slid down and sighed, I heard the door on the other side slam open and there were very familiar voices.

"What the hell happened here?" Kakuzu growled.

"The little bitch turned into a fucking human and bombarded me with my own fucking shampoo!" Hidan shouted, heh.

"Hey is that Dove?" Konan asked, I held in laughed but I heard some snorts and snickers on the other side.

"Heahaha you use Dove yeah!" Deidara shouted laughing.

"hahaha Dove! Tobi is a good boy and uses Dora the ninja shampoo! And I have seen Deidara-sempai use Pantene!" Tobi yelled probably running around. Hahaha Deidara is using Pantene.

"S-shut up Tobi hm!" Deidara shouted, I held in my laughter.

"Hahaha, Barbie uses fucking Panten!" Hidan laughed.

"Shut up both of you and tell us what happened here" Sasori growled.

"Like I fucking said the little bitch turned into a human and bombarded me with the fucking shampoo!" Hidan shouted again.

"You mean Luna turned into a human? How?" Konan asked.

"I just pushed her under the warm water to clean her and she went fucking Poof and there she was in all her human glory may I say!" my jaw dropped, I could hear him smirk as he said that!

"Yey, Luna-chan is a human!" Tobi shouted probably still running around, but I could hear a little anger in it why?

"Everyone get out" Konan said.

"Why un?!" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, why should I fucking leave my own fucking room?!" Hidan shouted.

"Because I said so and now get out!" she shouted at them.

"Does Tobi have to get out too?!" Tobi asked, I stiffened, if Madara stays I'm dead.

"Yes" Konan said, I sighed. I get to live another day.

"Fine" I heard Sasori grumble.

"I'm gonna go count my money" Kakuzu said.

… click

"Hello, Luna?" Konan called on the other side of the door, I sighed. Should I talk? Probably, she send them away and she's the only other girl and I think she knows that I was originally human.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you open the door? I won't hurt you" she said, I sighed and stood up, I unlocked the door and peeked out to see Konan smiling at me.

"So you finally turned back" she said still smiling.

"How do you know I was originally a human?" I asked her stepping out of the bathroom with the towel strapped around me.

"You will find out soon, first I have to get you some clothing." She gave me her cloak "Here cover up, I don't think you should be walking around in a towel and I don't want to leave you in Hidan's room, let's go" she said, I nodded. I really don't want to stay in his room, I put the cloak on real fast and put the towel back.

We walked down the corridor to Konan's room, good for me none of the guy's were anywhere near. We walked into her room and I saw my kitty bed, I smiled.

"Guess I'm a little too big for it now" Konan looked at the little bed too and smiled.

"I think so too" we talked and laughed a little while I changed. I wore a black tank top with red shorts and black ninja sandals and I have to say this… those thing are really comfy! And they were covered up with red legwarmers. I gave Konan her cloak back and we walked out of the room and to the living room, I got a little nervous.

"Don't worry, you're still little Luna only bigger and in human form, they got used to you and I think they won't mind" Konan said, I nodded and smiled a little, she's really a good friend.

As Kona opened the door and we walked in, I immediately got tackled/ hugged to the ground, i fell with a loud 'thud'. I grunted to see Tobi was the one who tackle/ hugged me to the ground.

"Tobi get off of her!" konan said.

"Tobi is a good boy! And Luna-chan is a very pretty girl!" Tobi said, I smiled a little.

"Thank you Tobi" I said and ruffled his hair, he began running around again.

I stood up and dusted myself off, I looked at the others and saw all the member who were there looking at me, Deidara and Hidan were gawking while Tobi was running and Sasori's and Kakuzu's eyes were a little wide.

"Dam it yeah! I didn't think she would be this hot un!" Deidara said, Hidan nodded.

"She's even hotter than the first time I saw her" he said winking at me, I glared.

"I'm going to kill you" I growled, he smirked.

"Thy me bitch" he said, now I smirked.

"Gladly, do you want me to carve another curs word onto you back? This time I'll use a knife" his smirk faded as he was now glaring at me. Heh

"How did you turn into a human?" Kakuzu asked, I looked at him.

"The warm water turned me back" I replied.

I felt my body stiffen and looked at Sasori to see his hand raised "Are you a spy send by one of the hidden villages?" he asked with narrowed eyes, then Konan spoke.

"No she isn't, me and Pain already knew that she's a human, we need her because she's from a powerful clan" Yeah Sasori I'm from a- wait! What?! Sasori let me go and I looked at Konan.

"I'm what?!" I asked her, she sighed.

"You're from the Duragon clan" she said, I looked at her confused The Duragon clan, that clan's not even mentioned in the Anime of the Manga.

"The Duragon clan?!" The others asked, I looked at them confused. This must be a different dimension that the one I watched but the storyline must be the same if they are here, something must be added to the story but everything must be the same… this means that I can change the story!

"Yeah, don't you see her clan mark?" Konan asked, I looked at her confused.

"What clan mar-" my eyes widened as I looked at myself, I was covered in some sort of tattoo that went all over my body. My legs, arms even on my chest, it looked like a dragon!

"That clan mark" Konan said with a smirk.

"It really is the Duragon clan mark, but I thought that they were all death, wasn't there a massacre 15 years ago?" Kakuzu asked, I looked at them as they spoke "And I heard that there was one survivor died 11 years ago" he finished Konan smirked.

"She didn't die, she's right here" Kona said and put her arms up to gesture to me, I looked at them with wide eyes. What. The. Hell. Is. she. Talking. About? As all the guy's were looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yey Luna-chan didn't die! Luna-cha is a good girl!" Tobi shouted hugging me again but it felt different, it felt familiar and comforting.

"What about her eye un?" Deidara asked, I looked at him.

"I know my eyes are have different colors but seriously it's not that weird" I said a little annoyed.

"Not the different colors but the dragon eye yeah" he said, I looked at him confused.

"What drag-" I stopped as a mirror magically appeared in front of me, I gasped as I saw my eye, it was its original red but it looked like a dragon eye, a red dragon eye.

"Oh my Jashin" I said and got the attention of a certain Jashinist.

"You know Jashin-sama?" Hidana asked, I nodded.

"Y-yeah" I said as I was still looking into the mirror. Where the heck did it come from?!

"But how did she turn into a kitten yeah?" Deidara asked, Konan scratched the back of her head as I placed down the mirror.

"Well…" she began, but got cut off.

"That's none of your concern" We all froze as we heard a very familiar yet intimidating voice, I gulped and looked behind me to see Pain at the door. I'm so dead!

"Luna, Konan follow me" he said and began walking, I turned to the others as Kona dragged me out of the living room.

"It was nice knowing you guy's even if it was only as a kitten and only 5 minutes as a human I'm gonna miss you all especially Tobi!" I called as we were in the corridor now.

"Yey Luna-chan will miss Tobi the most! Tobi is a good boy!" I heard Tobi shout from the living room, he seemed to be very happy.

"Don't worry you're not gonna die, were only going to talk to you" Kona said, I was walking next to her.

We arrived at Pain's office and he gestured for me to sit down so I did.

"Now explain to me how you turned back" Pains aid, I nodded.

"Well, Hidan pushed me under the warm water and I went Poof and turned back into myself" I said, how can you explain it different? I'm not gonna go all scientist on you guys like. The molecules of the water and myself as a kitten along with the chakra combined and poof here I am?!

"Haven't you been under warm water before?" he asked I nodded.

"Yeah but I think that it has something to do with the chakra. I didn't turn back until after the jutsu you guys did on me to give me back? my chakra" I asked, he nodded.

"As Konan already told you we knew that you were human because we were expecting you for a while now. Madara was working on a jutsu and it took longer than we thought" he said, I looked at him confused.

"What does Madara have to do with me? I'm not something special" I asked him, he shook his head.

"You are special, you're the last of the Duragon clan, you're chakra is very high and you're very smart. You have proven that to us while you were a kitten and you hold the tent tail dragon" he said, I froze

"The what?!" I asked him choked, he sighed.

"Don't you have a mark on your stomach?" he asked, I immediately pulled up my top a little not completely and saw that he was right, there was a seal on my stomach.

"I can't' believe this" I said as I pulled the top down. I know I should be freaking out but I can control myself, I looked at Pain.

"But still, I'm not a ninja" I said.

"We will teach you, from the information we got you're a fast learner" he said, my eyes widened.

"H-how do you know this?" I asked him.

"We know a lot more about you than you think" he said with a smirk, I looked at him with wide eyes but narrowed them.

"If you know so much about me then explain to me what happened from my birth to my 5th birthday?" I asked/ demanded, he sighed.

"Somebody ells will explain that to you, I will simply tell you that from now on you will be a member of the Akatsuki and we will train you. Do you have any clue of what we do in the Akatsuki?" he asked, I nodded. This is probably very stupid but the story is different and I don't want the Akatsuki dead because they're damn awesome!

"Yeah, I know, you guys catch Jinchuriki and you need all nine of them to have world domination" I said, he narrowed his eyes at me.

"How do you know that? You shouldn't know anything" he said, I smirked. This is gonna be fun, you know about me and I know about you.

"This may be a little disturbing to hear but in the universe that I came here from you guys are a fictional series called Naruto, it follow the life of the nine tailed jinchuriki" I said, Pain and Konan looked a little choked.

"So were not real?" Kona asked, I shook my head.

"You're as real as me, I don't think this Is a dream because you guy's almost killed me a few times by slamming me with the door" I said and glanced at Konan who was blushing in embarrassment.

"So you know everything about us?" Pain asked, I nodded.

"Every single thing" he narrowed his eyes.

"Prove it" he said, I nodded.

"Your name is Pain leader of the Akatsuki. Your actual name is Yahiko and the one controlling Yahiko's body right now is Nagato who is the one who possess the Rinnegan." They're eyes widened, I got their attention "You Yahiko, Nagato and Kona are childhood friends, you survived the third shinobi war, unfortunately Yahiko the first Leader of the Akatsuki got killed and you Nagato awakened the Rinnegan. But you aren't the real Leader of the Akatsuki because Madara is the real Leader and is now hiding as Tobi to keep an eye on the other members" I said, they were speechless.

"Do I have to continue? Because I know a lot more that you think" I said, Pain shook his head, he looked a little annoyed that I used his words against him.

"No you don't have to but it's good to know this" he said and I saw his eyes glace around the room probably searching for something as a camera or something.

"But why did you tell us this? You could have just been silent?" Konan asked, I looked at her and smiled.

"Because you guys are awesome! The Akatsuki was my favorite group! Although this story is different from the one I saw back in my universe. The one in my universe doesn't have the Duragon clan and I don't have some sort of roll in it. But in this universe it seems that I do have a roll and that there is another clan and maybe more. So that gives me the chance to change the story and prevent you guys from dyeing" as I finished they seemed to be more interested.

"What did you mean as in 'preventing us from dyeing'? Pain asked, I sighed.

"In the story I read you guys die, all except from Tobi and Zetsu. This far the story seems to be going exactly the same so I will help you to survive but I don't want the important characters from the Leaf village to die too because their awesome" I said, Pain rose a eyebrow.

"And why are they so 'awesome'?" he asked, I smirked.

"They are 'awesome' because they are good ninja's and I respect them, they don't deserve to die and I'm going to help you guys survive too! But don't worry I'm not going to make it all go well" I said, he sighed.

"That is very useful information" I froze, that voice.

I looked around slowly to see a very familiar swirly orange mask, I gulped silently.

"At least we don't have to fill you in anymore, you already know more that we do" he said as he walked loser to us, I gulped again.

"We will train you to become stronger and you will help us to make sure nobody dies." He said, I nodded. I was planning on helping them anyway.

He looked at me and I couldn't see his face but I just knew he was looking at me intensly.

"Are you going to tell me how you knew that I was a human?" I asked him. I'm risking my life here!

"Yes I am" he said, I rose a eyebrow. He's cooperating?!

"I knew that you were a human because I'm the one who summoned you here" he said.

"W-what?" I asked him.

"I'm the one who send you to this other universe 11 years ago" he said, my eyes were wide.

"S-so this means I'm actually from this universe?" I asked him, I'm kind of afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes" he said, this does explain some things.

"B-but why can't I remember anything from birth to my 5th birthday?" I asked him, he sighed.

"I used a jutsu on you to make you forget everything from this world" he said.

"Why can't I remember anything now? Didn't you guys use another jutsu to get me my chakra back? And why was my chakra gone?" I asked him.

"Because I couldn't sense any chakra from that world and I didn't want to endanger your life. As for the memories I had to protect you from Orichumaru, that bastard wanted to get you, he wanted to get you abilities because you were very strong when you were a child and you would have been mad because of what I did. As for the justsu I don't know why you don't remember anything but it will probably come back as you get to see things that will remind you of the time you were here" he said, I nodded saying that I understand.

It was silent…

"But…" I began as all the eyes were still on me.

"W-what does it make us?" I asked him.

"You talk about me as if you care. So what does this make us?" I asked again.

He walked over to me and gestured for me to stand up so I did. He looked at me I could feel his gaze on me, my eyes widened as he hugged me, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything I just froze.

He let go of me and I could see his eye, it wasn't red it was clack just like one of my eyes, my other was red. He seemed to be happy?

"That's because I'm your…"

CLIFHANGER!

YOU GUYS ARE SO GONNA KILL ME! *running away from angry mob*

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE AKATUKI OLY LUNA AND THE DURAGON CLAN! YEAH I OWN A CLAN!

Anyway is aid to some of you that I will update this weekend and I did writ this chapter this weekend but I was waiting for the 10th review to post it. I'm serious about the reviews and it will stay 10 for now. =D

I love the story and I did give you guy's less time to review because I posted the last one not too long ago. Any ways next disclaimer, I know I already did it but I want another character to do it… okay who didn't do the disclaimer yet?... Tobi!

Tobi: Yey Tobi is a good boy! Tobi get's to do the disclaimer!

BMX: :3 yeah Tobi do the disclaimer!

Tobi: BMX doesn't own Naruto or the Akatsuki only Luna-chan and the Duragon clan! Is Tobi a good boy?!

BMX: Yes Tobi is a good boy! Who's a good boy?! Tobi is! *ruffling his hair while standing on my tiptoes*

Tobi: Yey Tobi is a good boy! ¨running around screaming*

BMX: =D

I have awfully lot of energy this late at night, I'm tired and I have a headache. Wow and I wrote a chapter, anyways 10 reviews don't forget it!

10 REVIEWS!

BloodyMoonX XD


	10. I can't believe this!

I want to congratulate lonelylittleunicorn for guessing right! I was like damn how you know?! O.O

Oh and thank to all my readers who tried to guess and Deb who is a guest and I can't write a pm back, yes she will meet the Naruto groups they have a -*tackled by Naruto*

Naruto: No spoilers BMX! This is the second time I had to stop you!

BMX: *rubbing nose*yeah, yeah whatever, anyways read further =D

But sorry if it's weird but I had to do it =D

EXTRA LONG CHAPY BECAUSE I'M LATE!

Luna P.O.V.

My eyes widened as Tobi/ Madara/ Obito hugged me. I didn't hug back I was choked, but he let go of me. I looked up at him as his hand went to his mask, my eyes widened! Oh Kami this part of the story is different from the one I read too! This isn't Obito but it's Madara! The real thing!

"Luna… I'm your father" My eyes widened, great now he went all Star Wars on me.

"H-how?" I asked him, he looked a little flushed.

"You're 16 you should know how it's done and I hope for you, you didn't do anything!" he said as his eyes narrowed, I felt my face heat up.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! I'm 16 for crying out loud, I don't even have a boyfriend!" I shouted at him.

"Good" I sweat dropped, wow I can even sweat drop, cool.

This is getting really weird, but… it would explain why I didn't remember anything, why I didn't feel like I belonged in the other universe and why I'm good at thousands of stuff that ninja's should be good at and normal people… not so much.

"But how? Didn't you die like more than 100 years ago and where is Obito?" I asked, I need an explanation.

"Yes I did and Obito died by helping me create a jutsu to restore my body to his age a few years ago. I do age but normally. That was before you were born, later I met your mother and the rest you know the answer to, your very smart." He said, the last thing he said with pride, I sighed.

"This is a lot to get in, I find out who my real father is and he happens to be one of the most dangerous ninja's this world no, universe has even seen." I said, he nodded.

"It may be a little much but you will survive" he said, I looked up at him with a little blush.

"Um… c-can I get another… hug?" I asked him just above a whisper, he blinked and rose a eyebrow as he smirked.

"Of course you can" he said as I hugged him, I felt tears forming In my eyes as he stroke my hair, I had a father and one who loves me.

"I missed you so much" he whispered, we looked to our side as we heard some sniffing.

Konan was on the verge of crying, Pain had an eyebrow rosen with a smirk.

"The great Uchiha Madara isn't as hard as he looks" Pain said, I saw dad glaring daggers at him.

"That's so touching!" Kona sobbed, I sweat dropped and turned to dad with wide eyes.

"This makes me an Uchiha?" I stated/ asked.

"Yes" he said with pride.

"Wait, doesn't this make me like the 4th and the only female Uchiha?" I asked, dad nodded.

"Yes, it does"

"What if someone asked my name? Wouldn't it be a little dangerous to say that I'm a Uchiha?" I asked him, you can never be too careful.

"Yes you're right, you will use your mother's name, when you were born you got her name anyways because we had to protect you, so if someone asks you your name is Luna Duragon" he said, I nodded.

"But, why can't I still remember you or my real mother?" he looked thoughtful.

"Maybe it will come back when you see something familiar about that person, well let's try this" he said as he activated his Sharingan, my eyes widened.

**-Flashback- Yey a flashback! =D THE FIRST!**

A 1 or 2 year old me was running in the house, I looked a little more mature than kid's this age should be, I could run at the age of 1 or 2, normal kid's should be starting to walk while I was running… now taking a kunai?... now throwing it… wow I was smart.

"Luna! No kunai throwing in the house!" my heart stopped, my eyes widened but softened as I looked at the door to see a woman that looked just like me but a little older, she had brouwn- redish hair that went to her mid-back, she wore a red skirt and a black t-shirt, she also wore a apron. She was cooking. I felt tears welling in my eyes, this is my mother, she's beautiful.

"Fine" I whined, she smiled.

"You can practice kunai throwing when your father gat's back" she said, my little me's eyes widened with joy.

"Is daddy coming home today?!" little me asked her as she nodded.

"Yup! But only for a little while, it's dangerous for him to be here" she said popping the 'p' as she walked back into the kitchen, I was running around with my arms in the air.

"Yey, daddy's coming home!" I shrieked as I got lifted off the ground and got hugged to death.

"I'm home sweetie! Hello Luna!" dad said, I giggled.

"D-daddy… can't breathe" I choked/ giggled as dad loosened his grip just a little, I took a big breath.

"Daddy's home!" I shouted happily, he laughed a little as my mom walked into the living room and hugged us as dad hugged her too he then kissed her, when I saw that the little me giggled, we looked like a happy family, I smiled.

"Come on you two, let's eat" mom said, dad put me down and I ran into the kitchen dragging dad along. After we ate I went to dad.

"Daddy! Daddy! Do you want to help me practice kunai throwing?!" I asked exited, he nodded.

"Of course honey let's go" he said, I nodded happily, mom smiled.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can you show me the Shashigan again?" I chuckled as the little me said Sharingan wrong, dad smiled.

"Sharingan sweetie, and yes I will show you" he said as he showed the little me his Sharingan. He then deactivated it and I smiled.

"Does my eye look like that too?" I asked him, my eyes widened ' I have the Sharingan?!'

"Yes it does Honey" he smiled.

"Be home soon sweethearts!" mom called.

"Okay!" I called back, dad took me into his arms and made some hand signs.

"Daddy, why do we have to transport to the lake every time?" the little me asked, dad looked at me.

"Because it's dangerous and we have to keep it a secret" he said, I nodded.

"Even from uncle kakashi?" I asked, my eyes widened 'Uncle Kakashi?!'

"Yes, even uncle Kakashi" he said as the flashback ended.

**-End Flashback- Aww**

I opened my eyes and saw dad, Pain and Konan looking at me worried. WOW even Pain.

"Luna, what happened? You just stood there with wide eyes" Dad said, I shook my head and smiled at him.

"You were right, I remembered" I said, he smiled a little and nodded.

"Good" he said.

"We will beguine training and after two weeks you will fight Hidan, the first week we all will teach you and do a little training, the second week you will begin fighting with them, after defeating Hidan you will be a member of the Akatsuki and you will go on missions with us" he said, I nodded exited.

"When do we start?" I asked him, he smirked.

"Tomorrow, now you can go and communicate with the others, but don't tell them what happened here" he said, I nodded and left the room but first giving dad another hug which he gladly returned.

I walked to the living room and opened the door to see everybody looking at me with demanding eyes.

"Sorry, can't leak important information but you guys will train me first week teaching an d a little training, second week fighting, oh and I will fight Hidan to become a member" I said as I sat down, it was silent as everybody was processing what I just said.

"So Pussy's fighting me huh?" Hidan asked with a smirk, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yeah Butch we will, and it's going to be revenge!" I said.

"For fucking what?!" Hidan asked, my eyes narrowed at him more.

"For the shower incident" I said, he grinned.

"Shut up!" I said and then remembered something else.

"Oh one more thing, we start tomorrow!" I said a little more enthusiastically than it should be.

"You seem rather happy with us teaching you un." Deidara stated, I smiled.

"I can't wait" I said with a big smile, they smiled too.

Click!

We looked at the door to see Kisame walking in, I didn't see Itachi he must have gone to report to Leader-sama. Hey, Itachi and Kisame don't know that I have turned back into a human… heh. As he walked inside he immediately went to the kitchen but right before he got there I called.

"Hey Kisame, where's Itachi?!" he stopped and turned to me.

"Hey kid, he's with Leader-sama to report the mission" he said, I nodded and glanced to the others with a smirk, Deidara and Hidan snickerd, Kakuzu and Sasori smirked lightly.

"Okay" he then went back to walking to the kitchen, but then abruptly stopped, we were all eyeing him, he slowly turned back looking at me, he blinked, then his eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously, I grinned.

"You don't recognize little Goldie?" I asked him, Deidara and Hidan snickerd, he looked confused first but his eyes widened as he realized what I meant.

"Y-your little Luna?" he asked in disbelieve, I nodded.

"The one and only" I smiled at him, he was still looking at me with wide eyes.

"How did you turn into a human?" he asked me, I pointed at Hidan over my shoulder.

"He put me in the bath and poured warm water over, I went Poof and here I am now" I sad smiling widely, I must look crazy, wow my jaw hurt, I haven't smiled this much sinds… sinds…. I don't remember. He blinked a few times his eyes then went to the marks on my body, his eyes widened.

"I-is that the Duragon mark?!" he asked pointing at the mark, I looked at them and nodded.

"Yeah it is, my name is Luna Duragon!" I said a little proud, well you would feel proud too to be a part of one of the most powerful clans in this shinobi world. But I'm not a Duragon but a Uchiha, wow Luna Uchiha… that even sounds nice! =D

"But didn't the clan get murdered like 13 yeares ago?" he asked, I nodded.

"I'm 16" he blinked at me.

"You were three then" I nodded.

"I don't remember a lot but the most important thing for you to know is that you and the rest of the members are going to train me, the first week, teaching and a little training, the second wee fighting. We beguine tomorrow." he nodded "After the two weeks I'm going to fight Hidana and if I defeat him I'm going to become a member of the Akatsuki" I said smiling, well who wouldn't be happy to join the Akatuki?

"Cool" he said with a toothy grin, I smirked.

Click!

We looked at the door again to see Itachi entering the living room.

Itachi P.O.V.

We got back from the mission, the man was very weak he just had to much information. We entered the base and walked to Leader-sama's office.

"Itachi, I'm going to go to the living room, I'm hungry" Kisame said, I nodded and walked to the office while Kisame went to the living room. I don't know why but I had a very weird and familiar feeling, like a surprise is waiting in the living room, but I shook the thought off. It's probably my imagination. I stopped in front of Leader-sama's office.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

I knocked on the door, then a faint 'Come in' came and i entered the room only to find Leader-sama, Konan and Madara. They looked at me in silence as I walked inside.

"Leader-sama, we finished the mission, the man I dead" I said, Leader-sama nodded his head.

"Good, Itachi. Now that you are here we will inform you on our soon to be new member" Leader-sama said, I nodded. 'New member?'.

"You probably know her, Itachi" I looked at Madara as he spoke, I rose a eyebrow at him.

"Her name is Luna Duragon" he said, my eyes widened 'Luna… Duragon? She's still alive?!.

"Wasn't she reported dead when they didn't find her body?" I asked Madara, he nodded.

"They didn't find her body so they don't have prove that she's dead because I send her away" he said with a smirk.

"I'm her father Itachi" he said, my eyes widened.

"S-she's a Uchiha?" I asked him, he nodded looking proud.

"The last female Uchiha, combining the Uchiha clan's and the Duragon clan's Kekkei Genkai together and forming the strongest ninja. You and the other will train her, now go back to the living room. You are dismissed" he said, I nodded and turned to go outside. Luna's still alive.

Luna P.O.V.

As he came inside he looked straight at me with a little wide eyes, I looked back at him and smiled.

"Hey Itachi" I greeted, he didn't budge he just kept staring at me, after a while it got creepy.

"Um… Itachi it's getting creepy…" I said, he seemed to snap out of it and looked back at me, he then walked to the couch where I was sitting and sat down.

"When do we start training?" he asked, I sighed. He took it in quite well.

"Did Leader-sama tell you?" I asked, he nodded "Were starting training tomorrow" I said, he nodded. It got silent then, it was too silent.

"Tobi is hungry! Tobi want's to eat food!" Tobi/ Madar/ dad :3 ran into the living room along with Konan breaking the silence. I giggled, it's funny how he acts when you know that he's… your… dad… this is so embarrassing!

"For once I fucking agree with Lollipop!" Hidan said.

"Yeah un, I'm hungry yeah" Deidara said.

"Hn" I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"I'm going to make dinner" I said as I walked to the kitchen followed by Konan.

"Um… Luna, you don't have to do it" she said, I shook my head and smiled at her.

"You guys took care of me now I will take care of you" she smiled at me as I smiled back, she then looked at the floor.

"Um.. c-can I… help?" she asked shyly, i nodded. Leader-sama forbid her to cook because I almost dies the last time *insert shiver*

"Of course, I can help you to improve your cooking skills" she brightened up and nodded walking to me.

"Oh, sorry about the food monster a few days ago" she said scratching the back of her neck, I shook my head.

"That was scary" I said.

"I can tell" we looked at each other and laughed.

"What's going on here un?" we looked at the door to see all the guys in the kitchen sitting at their chair, I rolled my eyes

"Do you guys always have to know what's going on?" I asked, they nodded

"Yes we fucking do" Hidan said, I sighed

"Fine, you can watch us cook" I took out a bowl ad prepared the ingredients for the dinner along with Konan, she took all my commands seriously and did what I said

"Is Paper Bitch going to fucking cook?!" Hidan asked/ shouted, I nodded and narrowed my eyes at him

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" I asked him glaring slightly, he gulped and shook his head

"N-no!" he said, I grinned, this is too easy.

"What are you going to make?" Kisame asked, my grin got bigger.

"Pizza!"

-After dinner-

"That was so good un!" Deidara said happily.

"Yeah, it's a lot fucking better that Paper Bitche's cooking or Pinochio's or Mermaid's!" Hidan said also happy.

"Hn" I sweat dropped.

"He said it was good" Kisame translated.

"Yeah Luna-chan's cooking is very good! Tobi ate everything!" Tobi shouted as he entered the kitchen, he ate in his room

"Where did you learn to do this? It's so easy to make." Kona asked, I smiled at her and winked to let her know that I learned it in the other Universe, she nodded understanding.

"I can't fucking believe that Paper Bitch helped and didn't ruin it" Hidan said, I glared at him.

"Shut up Hidan!" I hissed at him, he glared a little back.

"Why should I Pussy?!" he asked with a smirk, I smirked too.

"Because you're my Bitch, I marked you on your back" his smirk vanished and scowled and glared at me as my smirk got wider. Damn I'm smirking a lot, it must be the Uchiha bloody.

"Well, I'm off to bed, we have to train you tomorrow" Konan said, I nodded.

"Um.. where is my room?" I asked her she smiled.

"Follow me, I'll show you to your room" she said, I nodded and looked at the guys as I waved.

"Night Guy's" I said and smiled.

"Night (un)" they said, I simultaneously, I giggled as they looked at each other and frowned. Me and Konan left the living room and walked to my room taking about girl stuff =P When I got to my room she gave me some new cloths and I changed ready to go to bed in my room.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

I looked at the door questionably, who would be here now? I walked to the door and opened it to come face to face with…

Chapter 10 is done- no I'm not going to do this to you, another cliffy!

You guys would kill me =D

Anyways read on…

Itachi was standing there looking at me, I blinked.

"What's up Itachi?" I asked him with a smile.

"I need to talk to you" he said, I rose a eyebrow, wow were going to have a CONVERSATION!

"Um… sure come in" I said as I stepped aside and let him inside he looked at my room then at me.

"Sit if you want" I said pointing at the bed, I don't have any chairs okay.

He sat down and I sat next to him.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked him, he looked me in the eye because the other was covered with my bang.

"Is it true what Madara said? That you're his daughter." He asked, I nodded and smiled lightly as I looked at my hands.

"I didn't believe it first but it would explain a few things" he didn't say anything so I took it as a sign to keep talking "He said that he Orichumaru was after me, after he killed my Clan. So dad send me to another universe to protect me, he used a jutsu to seal away my chakra and to erase my memories. I can't remember anything from here but he said that my memories will return if I see something that reminds me about that person or certain occasions. I still can't believe it that I have a father, my adoptive parents were never like this." I finished and looked at him, his eyes were a little wide.

"Another universe? How did you live there and why did he erase your memories and hide your chakra?" he asked, wow the Uchiha's asking a lot, wait… I'm a Uchiha too… =D

"Yeah, he didn't sense any chakra from the other universe so he wanted to go safe and sealed it away. He erased my memories probably because I would try to come back, i was 5 back then, surviving and adapting wasn't so hard." He nodded understanding.

"What kind of universe was it?" he asked monotone but I could sense? Wow chakra is awesome! the curiosity, he really wanted to know about the universe.

"Well, it's different from this one, we don't have chakra and there is more technology. The humans there got used to that and don't need chakra. But the weirdest part is that in that universe you guys are a anime that's called Naruto" he rose a eyebrow.

"The Kyuubi kid, Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, you guys were actually not real, the humans there watch the anime as entertainment but I like the story, it's awesome." He nodded but stopped as his eyes widened a little.

"Does that mean that they know about… the massacre?" he asked, I looked at him with no expression, I know how sensitive this is with him. He had to kill his whole clan for crying out loud!

"Yes" he nodded and his eyes narrowed.

"So you know about it too?" he asked, I nodded.

"Yes" he just looked down at his feet.

"But this universe is a little different from the one I watched" he looked at me again, then I explained about the Duragon clan not really existing in the original anime and Obito actually saiing that he's Madara in the other universe. He nodded understanding.

"Actually when I came here I wanted to change the story and the plot" he looked at me with a rosen eyebrow, I got a serious face.

"Itachi, you guys will die" his eyes widened a little.

"Who will kill me?" he asked, I sighed.

"Sasuke" he nodded.

"Don't think that your plan will work-" he looked at me with a rosen eyebrow "- after Sasuke kill's you dad will tell him the truth about the massacre and he will want revenge on the village." His eyes widened a little… again "He will try to destroy Konoha." I finished, his eyes were still a little wide. He looked down at his feet, I sighed.

"Itachi, I don't want you guys to die and I don't want the shinoby from Konoha to die too, please tell him the truth" he looked at me again, but this time with a worried look. I smiled lightly at him.

"Tell Sasuke the truth, he needs to hear It and he needs to have his brother back" he was still looking at me with a worried look. I took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, wow Jess's lessons about comforting people really do come in handy.

"It may hurt him in the beginning but it will be better that to let him live with the thought about killing his brother for nothing, killing his brother for something that is not his fault. If you tell him you can help him to not hate the village and he will go back and maybe you will be able to go back as well" I finished, he listened the whole time He squeezed my hand too and smiled lightly

O.O

OMG, Itachi SMILED! Itachi SMIELD! Itachi SMILED!

"Thank you for telling me this" he said, I nodded.

"Think about it, he will forgive the village if you can convince him. And if you can't come back he will probably say that if you can't then he can't so they don't have a choice than to let you come back too" he nodded

"I will" he said, I smiled. He then turned to me with hope? in his eyes.

"Can you remember me?" he asked me, I shook my head.

"Um… did I know you when I was still living in Konoha?" I asked him, he nodded.

"You were good friends with me and Sasuke" my eyes widened.

"I-i-I was friends with you guys?" I asked him in disbelieve, he nodded.

"Everybody knew you, your mother was a good ninja, and everyone respected her, when you were born you were respected too but not by your clan" he said , I nodded.

"Why?" I asked him hoping he knew more, he shook his head.

"I don't know, sorry" he apologized, I shook my head and smiled.

"It's okay, anyways I knew a lot of people?" I asked him a little curious, he nodded.

"You were a little energy ball back then, you were always smiling and made friends with everyone even the Kyuubi kid" he said, my eyes widened 'I'm friends with Naruto! Yeah Baby!'

"That's so cool!" I smiled, he then looked at me seriously.

"But when you were five you disappeared and after a while you were reported dead because nobody found your body" I nodded.

"Dad send me away then" he nodded also, I smiled at him now.

"But I'm back" he smiled a little too, he stood up.

"I better get going, good night" he said, I nodded and followed after him to the door, he stepped outside.

"Itachi…" he turned to me, I smirked.

"Sasuke kill's Orichumaru" his eyes widened but got back to normal as he smirked.

"That's my little brother" I giggled.

"Yep!" I said popping the 'p'. But the next thing caught me off guard, my eyes widened as I felt his finger on my forehead.

He poked me just like he does to Sasuke…

I gasped…

**-Flashback- Yey another one =D**

I was walking down the street in Konoha with my mom, it's so weird to say mom, it makes me happy, it really does. We were walking and talking, mom had some bags with food, we went shopping. I looked at the little me, heh. Mini-me. I looked 2 years old. My mom waved to another woman that was also walking down the street, carrying a boy that looked Mini-me's age and another boy was following her, he looked like… Itachi and he looked 7.

"Hello Mikoto!" mom called, the little me looked at the woman with the two boys, i looked down shyly and hid behind mom.

"Hello Yuuki" the woman said, she looked beautiful with her long black hair, the front looked like Sasuke's hair. She then looked down at Mini-me and blinked.

"Is that little Luna?" she asked my mom, my mom nodded and smiled down at me.

"Yes she is, but she's a little shy" she pulled me in front of her, I looked down at the ground shyly, now the little Itachi was also looking at me. The woman Mikito crouched down, still holding the little sleeping Sasuke I presume. She smiled at me warmly making me feel a little less shy.

"You're such a little cute girl, my name is Mikoto." She said, I nodded.

"M-my name Is Luna, nice to meet you" I said and bowed, Mikoto blinked and smiled.

"You don't have to do that." She said, I nodded, she then turned to Itachi.

"This is my elder son Itachi and this-" she said looking at the sleeping Sasuke "-is my younger son Sasuke, he's your age." She said, I nodded. 'See, that's Sasuke, damn he looks so cute!

"Nice to meet you" I said looking at Itachi, he nodded and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too"

Mom and Mikoto talked and decided to take us to the playground so that they can talk and let us play. They sat down, Sasuke was still sleeping.

"Go on and play you two" Mom said Mikoto nodded.

"Go on" she said, I nodded and turned to Itachi, I really wanted to go play. I hit him lightly on his arm, he looked at me and blinked, I smiled up at him.

"You're it!" I shouted and ran away, Itachi blinked again processing what I just said, he smiled and ran after me. We played a little than I fell down face first.

"Luna!" Itachi called, he stopped right in front of me, I looked up at him smiling sheepishly.

"Hee hee hee" I stood up and began running again, but fell another time with my arms in front of me and then face plating the ground, Itachi blinked as I stood up again and fell for the third time. Little Mini-me looked up with a pout, her little lip trembling. Itachi sighed and walked over to me, he scooped me up and set me down and crouched to my height. I looked at him as he dusted me off.

"Don't be so rash" he said, I nodded embarrassed that he's dusting me off, he looked at me with a smile I smiled back at him. He then poked my fore head, I grabbed my forehead and glared at him playfully, he laughed.

"What was that for?!" I pouted, he smiled at me still crouching in front of me.

"Come on let's play" he said, I smiled again and we started playing catch again.

**-End Flashback- Aww =(**

I opened my eyes and looked directly at Itachi, he looked at me also.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, I smiled at him.

"I remembered the first time I met you" his eyes widened a little, he then smiled.

"I also remember that day" I nodded smiling.

"Good night." He said walking away, I looked at him leaving.

"Night."

**Good night! **

My eyes widened as I heard a voice I looked around not seeing anyone in my room.

"Who is there?" I asked the voice.

"Me and you can't see me" the voice said, I rose a eyebrow.

"Who is me and why not?" I asked the voice.

"My name is Datara and you can't see me because I'm inside of you!"

Chapter 10!

You didn't expect that did you?! He's her father, damn!

Anyways, thanks for baring with me, I had like the worst week ever!

I went to Germany with my parents to visit family so I had no time writing, school gave me a lot of tests and things to do. My brain went overload, I have like ideas for 7 more stories! Then when I finally got time to write I got a huge headache and I got nauseous and I couldn't write. The day after we left school earlier because the teacher wasn't there =D and I got time to write. Thank Jashin! Then out of nowhere my parents friends visited us, they had two younger sons, I had to play with them. Thnext day o had more time and finished the story! Thank you Jashin!

Anyways the disclaimer…. Madara Uchiha!

*clapping and whistling sound in the back ground*

Madara: Hn

BMX: *glares* Do. It.

Madara: Hn

BMX: Do it or I'll make you die in the story…

Madara: *glares at BMX* You wouldn't….

BMX: *smirks* Try me

Madara: *grumbles* Fine

BMX: :3

Madara: BMX doesn't own anyone, especially me

BMX: I'm writing this right now, so I'm making you say it. Yes I don't own you but you are owned

Madara: *glares at BMX*

BMX: :3

Anyways let's finish this quick before he goes after me, don't forget 10 reviews for the next chapter!

I made a Tumblr account, so if there is someone who also has a Tumblr account just search BloodyMoonX. =D

10 REVIEWS!

BloodyMoonX XD


	11. First mission

Luna P.O.V.

My eyes fluttered open and i stretched yawning. I smiled at the thought of today, today I'm going to kick Hidan's ass!

"Are you ready?" Leader-sama asked me, I nodded with a smirk. I was standing in front of Hidan, we were outside and all the Akatsuki members were there watching. The last two weeks were harsh but I survived, dad told me to not use my Sharingan and only my Terragan, so I used it and it turns out I can copy anything and perfectly too, my chakra does change thought, which makes the effect better, it's more real.

Here is the order of teaching:

Konan: Medics, her paper jutsu and taijutsu along with battle techniques.

Sasori: Poison, medics and chakra strings along with far distance fighting and puppets.

Deidara: Bombs and I copied his hands, it's awesome, really…

Kisame: Sword fighting and water jutsus, oh and Samehada likes me! =D

Itachi: Sharingan training, jutsus and genjutsu along with some taijutsu, he knew of Madara being my father so he helped me with my Sharingan.

Kakusu: Strings, jutsus, taijutsu and money… I became money obsessed in these two weeks and I memorized all the rouges from the bingo books and what their bounty is…

Hidan: His religion and his jutsu along with fighting with a scythe and taijutsu.

Pain (Leader-sama): Rinnegan, genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu and speed training.

Zetsu: Plants (Believe me it's more than you think) There are so many plants and different effects, it's very useful.

Tobi (Madara): Sharingan training along with taijutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu.

Oh and that voice that spoke to me two weeks ago, yeah… that was Datara and he's the ten tail dragon Leader-sama told me about the first time I turned back. I'm a jinchuriki! It seems that Datara is nice, he isn't like the tailed beasts in the anime and or manga, he's really nice. He even offered to help me train, he helped me to control a part of his powers, I had to sneak out to not wake anyone up. Anyways, on with the fight!

"Ready Pussy?" Hidan asked, I smirked.

"Always, my little Bitch!" I said, he growled. My smirk widened.

"Beguin!"

We ran at each other, Hidan took his scythe I pulled my sword out. I got it from Kisame, it's really cool, it's really big and has some of my chakra in it so only I can use it. Ever since I came here my life has made a big turn, I'm a ninja and my father is Madara Uchiha making me an Uchiha too. My real mother died and I lived here till I was 5, and now I'm back and trained with the Akatsuki, the most feared S-ranked criminal group in the whole Shinobi world. My life is awesome, but I have to stop their death's and I will!

We ran at each other and clashed scythe and sword, we tried to push each other away but we stood our grounds, we jumped away and he ran at me swinging his scythe, I jumped up and made a somersault, the moment I landed I twirled around and hit Hidan with my sword. He cried out in pain.

"Fuck, Bitch!" he shouted trying to slice me but I jumped back, we looked at each other and I smirked.

"You're immortal so I can do with you as I like" I said and ran at him, he braced himself and we clashed weapons again but this time I overpowered him, I slashed him a few times and he cried out in pain, but I didn't want to finish this… yet.

He took some steps back covered in blood, I smirked and jumped away, I pulled my bang behind my ear and uncovered my right eye, he looked at me.

"So… you gonna use your fucking eye?!" he asked, I nodded and smiled sweetly.

"Yes, I am!" I said and put my hand in front of me, I looked at Leader-sama "I would like to finish this with your jutsu Leader-sama, if it's okay with you?" he nodded and I smirked looking back at Hidan, he looked a little confused.

I closed my left eye avoiding activating the Sharingan, dad said no Sharingan. I send chakra to my eye and the Rinnegan appeared in my eye, I heard gasps "Almighty Push!" I said and Hidan got send away to a thee, he flew through 20 to 30 three's, I smirked and disappeared and appeared in front of Hidan who laid on the ground motionless. He stirred and looked at me.

"I'm gonna Fucking kill you Bitch!" he said weakly, I grinned.

"I'd like to see you try!" I said an cut his head off, it rolled away, his body laid there motionless, I turned around and walked to Leader-sama who nodded, I smiled.

"Good, you have improved very well and you are a part of the Akatusuki, here." He said and gave me a cloak and a ring, I looked at the ring, there was a kanji… and …. I … could… read… it! Awesome! It said 'Death' I smirked.

"Thank you, Lader-sama" he nodded and walked off.

"Follow me, Kisame and Itachi also." I nodded and the others followed us too.

"Oi! Don't fucking leave me here! Assholes!" Hidan's head shouted, Kakuzu grumbled and walked back to sew his head back on.

"Good job Luna un!" Deidara said, I smiled

"Thanks!"

"Yeah, good job! You beat him up good and you seemed to have fun too!" Kona said, I nodded.

"Well, it was!" the others went into the living room as we passed and me, Itachi and Kisama walked further with Leader-sama to his office.

"I have a mission for the three of you" he said, I nodded.

"And what is it?" I asked him, he looked at Itachi and held out a scroll.

"Itachi, take the scroll and inform her" he said, I rose a eyebrow.

"I WILL NOT WEAR THAT!" I shouted, Itachi sighed, kKisame looked amused.

"Luna, please, you have to. It's for the mission and you are the only one who can do it' he said, I shook my head.

"What about Kona?! She can do it too!" I shouted at him.

"You know how Leader-sama and Konan are" he said, he's right.

"STILL! I DON'T WANT TO DO IT, IT'S EMBARRASING!" he sighed.

"Luna, it's just this mission." He said.

"IT'S MY FIRST MISSION!" I shouted at him, he sighed and Kisame looked taken back, probably that Itachi talked to me, in FULL sentences!

"I know, it's you first mission and you should do your best. Don't worry, we will be there and if something goes wrong we will help you." I rose a eyebrow.

"I just finished my training, I have to kill someone who has information but no ninja skill's." he nodded.

"That's why you will be able to do it yourself. Luna please, the sooner we finish it the sooner we can start other missions that are better than this one." Ugh!

"Fine!" I sighed, he smiled.

"Don't worry, if he tries anything funny and surprises you we will kill him. But he's your target so you have to kill him." I nodded.

"Fine" I sighed and took the cloths.

"Who choose these anyways?" I asked him.

"Hidan" my eye twitched and I blushed in embarrassment, that Asshole!

After we got the mission, Itachi read and explained it to me with hesitation. We had to kill a man that had too much information on the Akatsuki, we know where he's at and what he's _interested_ in. He's a pervert! I have been chosen to seduce him and lead him out of the village or at least away from people to kill him. So _Hidan_ choose my clothing, and let me say, 99% of my body was exposed, it was very unpleasant. I wore black shorts that just barely covered my but, a tank top that only covered my chest, and even that was mostly visible and it didn't hide my stomach and had red thin straps that went over my chest and my stomach it was very tight. I wore normal shoes to expose my legs as much as possible, I have long legs alright! And it seems Hidan thinks so too. I put on some make up that Konan gave me and I made sure to put up a little more than necessary and a black bracelet. But I looked cool, my clan mark looked like a dragon and with the color choice it looked really cool.

I grumbled as I looked at myself in the mirror. "I'm gonna kill him" I grumbled more.

"Damn , you look even fucking hotter now!" I slowly turned around to face Hidan who stood at the door, smirking…. Oh how I want to whip that smirk off of his face.

"You want me to cut off your head again?" I asked him, NOT joking, he smirked.

"Lucky I can't die"

"yeah, but next time I won't let Kakuzu sew your head back on" his smirk fell and he growled very colorful words and left.

"Here" Itachi said handing me my cloak, damn I love that thing! I smiled =)

"You seem to like you cloak." Kisame stated, I nodded.

"Of course! Look how awesome it is!" I said putting it on.

"Let's go it's gonna be a long trip" me and Kisame nodded and we left, my first mission! =D

We ran for a whole day and rested at night, luckily I finished my training and I could keep up, we arrived at the little town with the bar our target is at. It seemed that we were near the Village hidden in the Mist, so near Orochimaru's Hideout, but they didn't' know where exactly, we landed on the floor, I gave my weapons to Kisame and hid some kunai and shuriken between my cloths, and it was very hard to hide them -_-"

"Okay, you know how he looks like and don't worry just get him out of there and over to us" Itachi said, I nodded.

"I know, *sight* thins will be so embarrassing" he chuckled.

"It's your first mission, it could have been worse" I nodded, he's right it could have been worse…

"Anyways, don't make it obvious, play a little hard to get and then go with the flow" he said, I nodded.

"Go kid, make us proud and kill that guy!" Kisame said, I giggled and nodded. I waved to them walking away.

I walked around in the little town getting some weird looks, so awkward… I saw the bar and walked over to it, I opened the door and walked in, there were quite some guys and they were all and I mean ALL looking at me, so uncomfortable… There was even whistling…

Then I saw the guy, he was with some other girls smiling and laughing, when he saw me his smile widened and he let go of the girls. I'm going to regret this but… god job In picking my outfit Hidan!

I walked over to the bar and sat down, I felt so many stares from people, then a guy walked over to me.

"Hey there, wanna hang out with me?" he asked getting really close, I rose a eyebrow.

"No thanks" I said turning around not looking at him.

"But-"

"No!" I said looking at him again, he seemed a little choked but walked away, there were the stares again, I looked around and was my target looking at me. When we locked eyes he smiled at me perverted I smiled lightly and turned around not looking at him, I then here footsteps coming my way.

"Hey there" I turned around and saw that it was my target, I smiled at him.

"Hi" I said sweetly, his smile widened as he got closer.

"So, you wanna hang out with me a little?" he asked trying to seduce me, I could have puked!

"Hm, maybe, maybe not" I said turning around slowly, smiling at him, he rose a eyebrow. He then put his hands on the counter on either side of me, my back was turned to him, he put his head next to my head and whispered in my ear.

"Come on Baby, just the two of us. Let's take a walk in the forest, I know a place where we can be without anyone disturbing us." He purred in my ear making me almost puke! I smirked and looked at him in the mirror that was in front of us, he was looking at me hungrily, ugh! I turned my head a little to him getting very close.

"Only if you'll be nice" he seemed to approve because he grinned widely and took my hand leading me outside, I followed. As we walked outside I glanced around and was Itachi and Kisame following us, I smiled as he looked back at me, he smirked. We walked into the forest and walked further away from the little town, perfect. Suddenly he stopped and turned to me, I looked at him then around, playing stupid.

"Are we there yet?" I asked him, his smirk widened and he nodded getting closer.

"Yes we are" he purred again, this time pulling me to him and attacking my neck! What the hell?! What is he?! A vampire?!

As he was kissing and sucking my neck I had a look of disgust on my face, luckily he was buisy with my neck and didn't see my face, I saw Itachi behind him, he saw me and nodded, I winked to let him know that I understood, if I would have nodded my head he might have known what was happening, but he's not a ninja… I could have shouted it and he would not have heard it.

My hand went down to my shorts and I pulled out a kunai, his hands traveled a little up and down then his hands were getting dangerously close to my chest and between my legs, that's it! I then stabbed him right in his stomach, he gasped and took some steps back and fell on his but, I was glaring at him

"You filthy pervert!" he looked up at me.

"You Bitch! What did you-" his eyes widened as Itachi and Kisame landed next to, I smirked.

"What was that?" I asked him, he looked horrified and didn't say anything."Thought so" I said and walked closer taking another kunai out of my shorts.

"No please! Don't kill me!" he shouted, I smirked.

"What do you know of the Akatsuki." I asked him, we have to know what he knows. If it's important we could be in big trouble.

"Y-you're from the Akatsuki!" he shouted, I rolled my eyes.

"No shit Sherlock. Now tell us, what do you know of the Akatsuki?" I asked him again lifting him up from the ground, in front of my face. He looked even more terrified, he probably didn't expect me to be so strong.

"T-t-t-t-t- they are v-very strong and h-h-hunt b-bounty's, they w-work in t-teams a-a-and there are ten of them, some v-very weird, I don't know anything of the leader thought. There is Itachi Uchiha, Kisaùe Hoshigaki, Hidan, Deidara, Kakuzu, Sasori but the others I don't know." he said, I rose a eyebrow.

"That's not too much" I stated.

"We still have to kill him" Itachi said, I nodded and pulled the kunai closer to him heart.

"No stop! Please don't kill me!" he shouted.

"And why not?" I asked him and put the kunai on his chest with the point going little in his chest, he cringed.

"I-i-i-I I have… I have a daughter and a wife, please don't kill me!" I rose a eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm totally gonna believe you after that little stunt you tried to pull" I said finished it, the kunai went into his chest and into his heart, the blood pouring out, it was weird. Reading about it and playing dead is different from the real deal.

"Good, let's go" Itachi said, I nodded and took my weapons back and put my precious cloak back on. We headed out back to the Akatsuki base.

It's been two hours and I had a very bad feeling, like someone was watching us.

"Guy, do you feel that too?" I asked them silently, they nodded and I looked back in front of me when out of nowhere ten ninja's appeared and stopped us, he landed on the floor in a fighting stance.

"Well, well, well, look who we got here" my eyes widened a little, that voice… I looked up to see Kabuto, oh how I want to beat his little sorry ass! He looked at Itachi and Kisame, then me.

"Who's the new one?" he asked, good he didn't remember me. I hope I didn't meet him back then when I was a kid.

"Get out of here Kabuto, we have stuff to do" Itachi said, Kabuto looked at me, he seemed to be thinking, he then turned to look at Itachi.

"Well, you were in our territory and we have to kill you" he said smiling creepily, he then looked at me again.

"And I would like to know who you new little member is" he said, I rolled my eyes.

"That's none of you business " Itachi said threateningly, I smirked.

"Fine, then I will find out myself! Attack!" he said and they attacked us, 4 attacked Itachi, 4 attacked Kisame and I had 2. I killed them fast and turned around to come face to face with Kabuto, he smirked.

"You look so familiar, what's your name?" he asked me.

"Like I'll tell" I said, and attacked him, we fought a little when Itachi and Kisame were almost done.

BOOM!

My eyes widened and I looked up, the sky was dark and it looked like I was about to rain, crap! I turned to Itachi and Kisame.

"Guys the rain!" I shouted, the glanced at me then the sky.

"Luna get out of here, were gonna take care of them! Go!" Itachi shouted killing the last guy and coming my way, I pushed a choked Kabuto away from me.

"Luna… Duragon" he stated with disbelieve, I turned around and dashed away, first he was after me but Itachi stopped him.

I ran for a little while looking around to find a place to hide from the rain, but it was too late. It was raining buckets! I grumbled as I walked out of my clothes that were now on the ground, et least I don't have to wear that outfit anymore, but I would rather wear that then be naked. I looked around and stared walking in a random direction, I couldn't feel Itach's or Kisame's chakra, did I run that far?

My eyes widened with joy as I saw a cave, I ran to the cave full speed. I stopped and looked around first making sure it was safe, it was so I walked inside, I shook my little kitten body and turned around looking at the rain, I sat down and sighed heavily. It was silent, the only thing you could hear was the rain, it was rather nice.

My eyes widened as I actually felt a chakra behind me, I didn't notice any, I gulped. I didn't look back, I was a little afraid, that person could kill me with just stepping on me, let alone it's a ninja. I had to look so I slowly turned around, my eyes widened.

I did not expect him here!

ANOTHER CLYFY!

You guys will definitely kill me, who is the one in the cave? A CAVEmen? Bad joke I know…

Anyways, I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki, sadly TT^TT

Today's disclaimer is…. Konan

*clapping and whistling in the background*

Konan: =3

BMX: =3

Konan: BloodyMoonX does not own Naruto or me, or Pain, or the Akatsuki, only Luna.

BMX: Finally! Finally someone who does the disclaimer a little normal!

Konan: =)

BMX: Good work Konan, love you origami and I hope everything works out for you and Pain

Konan: *blush*

BMX: *smirking* too easy

Anyways, read, vote, comment/ review!

REVIEW PEOPLE!

10 REVIEWS!

BloodyMoonX XD


	12. Why me?

Was it that hard to try and guess who it was?!

Okay, I put you guys on a wrong lead but still…

Anyway read and let yourself be surprised =D

This is like my favorite chapter! =D

Itachi P.O.V.

We were at Leader-sama's office and he wasn't happy with Luna not being here and probably in her kitten form.

"How did this happen?" he grumbled, his eyes were narrowed at us.

"We got attacked by Kabuto and his men, the clouds were getting darker and she had to run not to turn back into a kitten. She was fighting Kabuto and I took over, we killed the experiments but Kabuto got away and when we were searching for her we couldn't find her." I said, he looked very irritated.

"Go back and search for her. I want you to bring her back fast because I have a _very_ special mission for her. And I would like her to come back unharmed." He said and narrowed his eyes at us.

"Yes, Leader-sama." Me and Kisame said, he nodded.

"Dismissed." He said and we left.

"Let's go. We have to get her back fast before Kabuto or Orochimaru find her." Kisame nodded and we left.

3rd person P.O.V.

"Dismissed." Pain said, Itachi and Kisame nodded leaving the room, Pain sighed. What is Madara going to say about thins-

"Where are Itachi and Kisame going?" Pain stiffened, his eyes shot open and he looked at Madara who was hiding in the shadows. 'He didn't hear?' Pain asked himself. "Where is Luna?" Pain got a little worried but didn't show it, he never show's emotions on his outside, only his inside. He sighed, he had to tell him

"They are going to get Luna." Pain said, Madara's eyes narrowed at him dangerously but he could only see his right eye.

"And why do they have to go get her?" Madara asked, Pain sighed.

"They got attacked by Kabuto and some experiments and it was about to rain, Luna ran away and they couldn't find her, so I send them back to find her." Pain said, Madara clenched his fists, he was furious. How could they not find her?!

"What?!"

Luna P.O.V.

Okay, that wasn't right i _SHOULD_ have expected him here. I'm surprised he wasn't back there with Kabuto, I turned back around, damn I didn't lower my chakra, it's still high!

My body was stiff, what am I going to do? If he thinks it's weird that a little kitten has so much chakra then he might kill me! But I have to get out of here, I glanced back, my eyes widened. Shit! He was looking at me! I glanced back at him again and turned back fast and gulped, I could feel his eyes boring into me.

I have to get out of here, fast!

I slowly stood up and walked outside, it was still raining but I don't care. If he decides to kill me I'm gonna be dead. But he has no reason to kill me, so I might be able to get out of here alive witch I probably will. As I walked I could sense his chakra coming at me, I gulped and began to walk faster…. Faster…. Faster…. FASTER…. FASTER….. RUN RUN RUN….

I yowled as I got caught, he put me in front of his face, I looked deep into his black eyes, his face was blank but it was… pretty. I felt my kitty cheeks heat up, what am I thinking?! I can't fall for him, but wait Itachi did say that we were best friends, me, him and Itachi… he might even recognize me in my human form.

… I really have to ask Dad to see if he can find a jutsu to make me stop turn into a cat every time I get water on me, the last time it happened it wasn't so pleasant. The guys laughed at me when I turned into a kitten after Hidan wanted to see if I could turn back into a kitten again.

I gulped as his eyes narrowed at me and went all over me, my cheeks heated up and my tail went between my legs, I narrowed my eyes at him. He turned back and walked back to the rock he was using as a chair, he sat back down and put me on his leg, I stood on his leg trying to sit as stabled as possible, I didn't want to fall off. I looked up to see him staring at me, I stared back. If he wants to play that game, fine we will. Staring… staring… staring… come on blink for mama!

BLINK!

I smirked as he blinked, he glared at me as I smirked in triumph!

I won a stare off with Sasuke Uchiha!

My eyes widened as his hand came down and he grabbed my neck, he lifted me up and looked at me with narrowed eyes, my eyes narrowed too. Heh, I love a challenge.

"You're coming with me."

I'm doomed…

Sasuke P.O.V.

I was sitting in a cave, it began to rain so I stopped to take a break and shield myself from the rain, I closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt a chakra coming into the cave, there were little footsteps that sounded to be from a little animal. I opened my eyes and saw a little kitten sitting before me, my eyes narrowed at it. It's chakra was too big, no ordinary kitten would have such high chakra.

Could the kitten be a ninja kitten or maybe a ninja that wants to kill me without being detected, the kitten sighed? And then stiffed, it turned around slowly and as soon as it saw me it turned away. I rose a eyebrow, it's no ordinary kitten.

The kitten looked back at me again and turned back very fast, my eyes narrowed, it did the same again but now it slowly stood up and walked to the entrance of the cave, trying to get out. Oh no you won't.

I stood up and followed it, faster… faster… faster… FASTER… FASTER… RUN RUN RUN…

The kitten yowled as I gripped it and put it at the same level as my eyes, I looked into the kittens eyes, they're so… familiar…

I narrowed my eyes at it and saw that it was a girl, her eyes narrowed at me and her tail went between her legs, she looked embarrassed. I turned and walked back to the rock I used to sit on, I sat down and put her on my leg, she sat down and tried to balance herself. She looked up at me and I looked at her.

I don't know how it get to this… me having a stare off with a little kitten but it was intense, it took like forever. Staring… staring… staring… I can't hold it anymore!

BLINK!

Damn, I blinked! I glared at the kitten as it… smirked? Can a kitten do that? I'm not so sure about that… I took the kitten by the neck and pulled her p at my eye level. My eyes were still narrowed as were her now. Heh, seems like she's a determined one.

"You're coming with me."

I don't know why I took her with me, I had a feeling that I _HAD_ to take her with me. I glanced down at the kitten in my arm, she was looking at the way I took.

"What's that?" I stopped and turned around to see Kabuto, I didn't say anything as his eyes narrowed at the kitten "It's chakra seems… _familiar_." He said, my eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to my room." I said and left, I looked down at the kitten, she gulped and looked up, her black and red eye bore into me, they looked like they could see my soul but they looked… warm, comforting, _familiar_…

I felt my cheeks heat up, I looked up, luckily the kitten didn't see my blush. Why am I blushing, okay she had beautiful eyes but it's a kitten, a kitten!

I stopped at the door to my room, I opened it and walked inside, closing and locking the door behind me. I walked to my bed and put the kitten down, she walked a little on the bed and looked around then turned to me. I have to take a shower, I'm drenched and I don't want to catch a cold, it will only slow down my training. I walked to my closet and pulled a shirt, pants and some other things out, I'm going to rest in my room for the rest of the day.

I put the cloths on the bed and took off my shirt off, I saw the kittens eyes widen and she turned around, I rose a eyebrow. She looked embarrassed.

I put my pants and shoes off too and took the cloths.

"Chuu…" I looked around and saw the kitten looking down, she shook her head, she must have sneezed. That's when I saw that she was drenched too, my bed was a little damp on the place she was sitting on, I sighed and walked to her. I pulled her up and walked to the bathroom.

On the way she was struggling in my arms, in the bathroom I closed the door put the itten on the ground and put my cloths away.

Click!

I stiffed and looked back to see the kitten had _opened_… the door. A kitten opened the door. How did she get to the handle? She was about to get out when I grabbed her and closed the door, locking it. She glared at me as I walked to the shower, the kitten looked at the shower that at me with pleading eyes as her claws dug into my arm a little. Heh, cat's hate water, that's for beating me at staring, I still can't believe I blinked.

Before I stepped into the shower I took off my boxers, the kitten seemed to be very embarrassed. She was looking away the whole time, not meeting my eyes or anything else, only staring at the wall. I stepped into the shower, it was a very big shower, it was too big to be a shower. I closed my eyes as the warm water fell down on me and the kitten, hmm… I'll have to name her later.

Poof!

My eyes shot open and I felt the kitten being replaced with something bigger and heavier but it was still light, I slipped and fell backwards with a lout 'Thud' with some splashes.

I opened my eyes, it was a little blurry at first but I blinked it away, my eyes widened. A girl was laying on top of me… naked. The kitten was nowhere to be found, her head slowly lifted and I came face to face with her beautiful black and red eyes, wait didn't the kitten have the same eyes… ? Is she the kitten but her face and those eyes look so familiar.

My eyes traveled over her face, she had beautiful black hair and her eyed were stunning, her lips were the perfect size and the perfect pink color, her skin was a healthy peach color, but were now tainted in a beautiful pink that turned into many different red colors, she's blushing.

I looked back into her eyes, they look so familiar, my cheeks heated up, now my eyes were doing their own thing, they looked down…

At that moment she squealed, I looked at her as she jumped back and covered herself. I feel cold without her….

"Don't look!" she squealed, I closed my eyes and heard some shifting and footstep rushing out of the shower, I stood up not looking. I heard a door slam shut and opened my eyes. I looked at the door with wide eyes.

Luna P.O.V.

I can't believe this just happened! He saw me naked! Even I saw more that I wanted to… I shivered…

I closed my eyes and sat down on his bed, I can't go outside in a towel, were probably in Orochimaru's hideout, I'm either gonna see Orochimaru or Kabuto, maybe one of his men. I can't fight without weapons either and I'm in a towel! A freaking towel!

I looked at his closet, I hope he doesn't mind me taking some cloths, in my towel I look like one of his fan girls waiting for him to….. restore his clan….. I shivered. I stood up and walked to the closet, I took out a black shirt with the Uchiha crest on it, well I'm one, I blushed when I took one of his boxers, but they were neatly placed in the shelves, I took one of his shorts and some bandages

I first put the bandages around my chest, then the boxers and the rest of the clothing, the door opened the moment I pulled down the shirt, I looked at the door and saw Sasuke looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"I hope you don't mind me borrowing some clothing." I said, he didn't respond, my eyes widened as he was in front of me in a flash, he pinned me to the wall with his hand at my throat.

"Who are you? Are you from the Leaf here to get me back?" he asked me Sharingan activated, I grabbed his hand trying to make it loosen a little. I can't lie with his Sharingan on and maybe if I tell him he won't kill me.

"N-No… I- I was just t-trying to find shelter until…you took me with you, t-t-t-the water turned me into a k-kit-ten…" I struggled, his grip loosened, I took in some air, his hand was still around my throat.

"Who are you?" he asked gripping a little more, he seemed to want and confirm something.

"M-my name is… Luna D-Duragon…." His eyes widened and he dropped me, I slid down to the ground and began to cough.

Cough, cough, cough, cough.

My eyes snapped open when I felt hands around me, I looked up still coughing, Sasuke carried me to the bed and put me down, sitting, he walked to the nightstand where a bottle with water was, he took the water and gave it to me, I took it and drank a little. I was still coughing but it was a lot better. My eyes widened as he pulled me to his chest.

"Where were you, I thought you died." He asked, I was blushing madly and I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest. He pulled back and looked into my eyes, those beautiful onyx eyes… wait… what?!

"I-I was send away because Orochimaru was after me." Was all I said, he seemed to be satisfied "But… my memories were sealed away and I'm sorry if I don't remember some things special or… important…." I said, he looked sad and mad at the same time.

"Can you remember anything about me?" he asked me, I nodded a little.

"Only the first time I saw you and… your brother…" he stiffed a little and looked into my eyes.

"Anything else?" he asked me, I shook my head, I don't know why I'm being so open with him, it just feels right.

"I do get some memories back when I see something that reminds me of that person." He rose a eyebrow "Like, something that only that person did or does and I remember that person by those things." He nodded and smirked.

"I think I can help you with that." He said, I rose a eyebrow…

My eyes widened and I stiffened, he leaned to my face and kissed me, he KISSED me! I don't know why I didn't do anything, or push him away but I like it, it was so familiar, I still can't believe what I did…

I kissed him back closing my eyes….

-Flashback- Yey =D

I opened my eyes and saw that I was at a little lake, the sun was going down and the view was beautiful.

Rustling

I spun around and saw little mini-me and a little duck- oh wait…. That's Sasuke…

We were giggling and laughing, we held hands and walked to the lake, we stopped and looked at the water, it had different colors and it was beautiful. Little Sasuke scratched the back of his neck.

"Um… Luna-chan?" he asked me, mini-me turned to him with a smile.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" she asked, he seemed a little nervous.

"Is there someone you like?" he asked mini-me, mini-me blushed and looked down also a little embarrassed.

"Y-yes, there is." mini-me said, Sasuke looked at Mini-me with wide eyes.

"Umm.. who is it?" he asked, mini-me smiled.

"Well, he's smart, funny, very nice, cute, he always knows how to make me feel better…." Mini-me said silently smiling the whole time, it was so cute to see.

"Oh…" mini-me looked at Sasuke.

"Is there someone you like?" she asked him, he blushed badly and looked away embarrassed.

"Y-yeah." Now it was mini-me who looked at him curiously.

"W-who is it?" she asked, Sasuke's face got even redder than the deepest red you have ever seen.

"Well, she's beautiful, smart, funny, cute, she always makes me smile…" he said, mini-me looked down sad.

"O-oh…." She said, Sasuke looked at her.

"And she's my best friend…" he said silently, mini-me looked at him with wide eyes.

"W-what?" mini-me asked, Sasuke looked redder that red again and turned to face mini-me who also had a blush.

"I-I –I –i….I… l-like …. You…." He said silently, stuttering a lot, I smiled at how cute we looked like, but blushed as I knew it was the two of us. Mini-me looked at him with wide eyes and smiled.

"I like you to… Sasuke." She said, Sasuke's eyes widened and he smiled widely, WOW that could even dominate Naruto's smile. He hugged Mini-me and they both smiled, she looked into his eyes and gave him a closed eyes smile. He smiled too and leaned down kissing her, Mini-me's eyes snapped open and closed as she kissed him back.

I blushed mady, my first kisss was with Sasuke Uchiha!

Mini-me and Mini-Sasuke broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes, Sasuke looked in a daze.

"No…" he said, Mini-me looked at him almost hurt like he was only joking about this "I… love you…" ini-me's eyes widened and she smiled widely.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun!" she said, they laughed and hugged, tripping and falling into the lake, they came to the surface, looked at each other and began to laugh.

-End- Aww =(

My eyes opened and I looked into beautiful onyx eyes, he looked into my eyes to see anything, I was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Anything?" he asked with the same blush all those years ago, I nodded "And?" he asked not looking into my eyes.

"The.. first time we… kissed…" he looked into my eyes we were both blushing, what he then did shocked me a little…

…..he smiled… a real smile…..

Chapter 12 done!

I just love fluff! I hope you guys like it, I won't be able to update next week it'll Friday because I'm going on a school trip to Germany! Yeah, can't wait, I can speak German a little by the way.

Anyways, I don't own Naruto, the Akatsuki or anyone except Luna

So, read, vote, comment/ review!

I just love this chapter! =D

BloodyMoonX XD


	13. a serious talk

Alex Pov.

It was silent for a moment, none of us looking at each other. After the little 'kiss' we avoided each other's eyes and if we would catch the other looking we both blushed madly and turned away. It was getting awkward "Let's get out of here" I blinked and looked at him, he still avoided my eyes.

"W-what?" I asked him, he turned to me with a blank face "I'll take you out of here, Kabuto might come and if he catches you we will be in trouble, he was suspicious when I came here with you in kitten form so he WILL come here" I nodded feeling a little revealed for going outside knowing he WILL have to come back and I WILL have to go with him because I don't know where the Hideout is.

"How will we get out?" I asked him "I'm a little bigger than a kitten"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Our eyes widened as we heard somebody knock "Sasuke?" It's Kabuto "Shit" I cursed silently , I looked at him "Go!" I silently shood him to the door "What about you?" he whispered/ asked "I'll hide" I said, he nodded and walked to the door. I turned and saw the water bottle, I opened it and stood behind his bed pouring the water over my head.

POOF

The clothing I wore was now on the floor, it was behind the bed so it won't be seen by Kabuto. I slowly stood up and walked to the edge of the bed, I saw Sasuke looking at me, he rose a eyebrow and I glared at him, he smirked. He turned to the door with a blank expression and unlocked the door. He opened it and I could see Kabuto just a little.

"I thought I heard voices a while ago" he said and looked around in the room at the doorway, I hid behind the bed lowering my chakra. "Hn" I almost anime fell "Do I look like I have company?" he asked coldly making me smirk.

"Didn't you bring a kitten here with you?" Kabuto asked him "Yes, do you think the kitten can talk?" he asked him coldly "No" Kabuto said and it was quiet "Where is she?" he asked, my eyes widened 'Does he know it's me?! He just called the kitten a she, how can he know?!' I thought.

"She's sleeping" Sasuke said, Kabuto knows he brought a kitten, there is no need to hide the fact, I slowly curled into a ball to pretend to sleep if he wanted to 'see me sleep'. "How do you know it's a she?" Sasuke asked him a little alarmed but luckily Kabuto didn't hear it "I'm a medic Sasuke, I know if it's a girl or a boy with one look and that kitten was _definitely_ a she" he said.

_Silence_

"Anything else?" Sasuke asked coldly "No" Kabuto said and the door slammed shut, I slowly stood up and walked to the edge of the bed to see Sasuke looking my way, I tilted my head to the side, he smirked "I will have to take you with me outside and you will have to change there " he said, I sighed but nodded. He walked to the clothing that I wore just a moment ago "We have to get you better clothing" he said, I meowed in agreement.

He then took the bandages and looked at it "What do you need this for?" he asked me, I glared at him. I guess he guessed it because he blushed a little and turned away, I jumped on the bed and looked at him as he picked the clothing up and folded it, I rose a eyebrow at him, he glanced at me.

"Do you really think I'm messy?" he asked me, I shook my head "Then don't look so surprised" he said, I glared at him and he smirked putting the clothing into his shirt and he did a good job in hiding it, he put on his weapons and a bottle of water. He turned to me and took me into his arms holding me close.

He walked out of the door and into the corridor, luckily we didn't bump into some of Oro-pedo's men. We walked out of the hideout and he jumped into the trees and off in the direction of a village I presume.

After a while he stopped and put me on the ground, he took the clothing and put it on the ground next to me. He took the bottle with water and made a hand sign blowing fire out of his moth, heating up the water. After he heated the water he turned to me was about to pour it on top of me but stopped as I glared at him, he rose a eyebrow "What?" he asked me, I'm surprised he talks to me normally and not with a cold tone.

I looked down at me, the clothing next to me and him and rose a eyebrow as to say 'Really?' his cheeks turned a soft pink and he turned around not looking at me, I meowed and he poured the warm water on top of me.

POOF

I quickly took the clothing and hid behind a tree putting on the bandages, boxers and shorts with the t shirt. I walked from behind the tree and saw him leaning against a tree with his eyes closed "Let's go" I said, he opened his eyes and nodded grabbing my hand and dragging me with him.

We arrived at a small village, it said Village of Flowers, well it certainly was beautiful, there were flowers EVERYWHERE. I looked around while Sasuke lead me to a shop, the flowers were so beautiful. All kinds of colors and shapes, many little flower shops and a lot of people actually.

A lot of people that were giving me and Sasuke weird looks, my eyes narrowed 'Pervs' I thought.

We stopped and I looked in front of us and saw that we were indeed in front of a clothing shop, he pulled me inside with him and I looked around at all the stuff. Dresses, pants, shoes and even ninja gear. I looked at some of the stuff and Sasuke was off looking at stuff too.

After a while of looking and not being able to choose, a dress was showed into my hands, I looked at Sasuke and he dragged me to the changing room. "Change" he said, I slowly nodded and walked into the changing room and looked at the dress.

It was a black dress strap-less dress with a red around my middle and a bow on my back, it reached just above my knees. It had a white and red flower design all in all it was a beautiful dress. I stepped out of the changing room and saw Sasuke leaning against a wall looking annoyed because all the girls that worked at the shop were crowding around him.

As soon as he saw me he abandoned them and walked over, he smiled "Perfect" he said making me blush a little, I took a pair of black shoes with a little heal and looked at him "Are you sure? You don't have t-" "But I want to" he interrupted me, he gave me a look that said I'm-paying-so-no-buts, I nodded "Okay" he paid for the dress and the shoes and we left the store.

As we walked we got quite some looks, Sasuke got look from girls and glares from boys and I got looks from boys and glares from girls, it was very annoying. We walked to a ramen shop and sat down, as soon as we sat down the place started to crowd with guys and girls.

"Two miso ramen" Sasuke said and the man at the bar nodded and went to make the ramen "Hey" I looked to my right, Sasuke was at my left, a guy was grinning at me trying to flirt, I rose a eyebrow "Hello" I said, he got closer "My name is Ren, what's yours?" he asked.

"Luna" I simply said not even looking at him anymore "What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" he said placing a hand on my shoulder, I turned to him with a stern face ready to give him a piece of my mind "Back off" my eyes widened a little at the murderous tone as I looked at Sasuke. He was glaring daggers, swords, shuriken and kunai, maybe even more at the guy, Ren slowly pulled his hand back and gulped.

"E-easy man, w-w-we were just t-talking" he stuttered and backed away, actually, all the guys backed away cowering under his gaze "Leave" he murmured threatening them, they all hurried out of the shop "You're so cool!" a girl squeaked, my eye twitched, THEY were still here, but Sasuke was not done yet.

He turned to the girls with the same glare, they all took some steps back "Leave" he said and they all left "Thanks" I said, he glanced at me "No problem, they were annoying" he said and it got quiet and the man came with our Ramen. "Thank you" I thanked the man with a smile, he smiled back and left, I took the chop sticks and looked at them 'This is the first time I'm eating with them' I thought embarrassed.

I glance at sasuke who was eating his ramen soundly, I turned back to the ramen in front of me, I can do a lot of things but I have to learn, I'm not perfect, nobody is. So it will be like any other thing I do, practice until I can do it without problems. I slowly took some of the noodles and it slipped, I frowned and tried again. Just before it got to my open mouth it slipped.

After he fifth time I got it to my mouth and I grinned at the noodles hanging from my mouth 'In your face!' I thought and heard a chuckle, I glanced at sasuke and saw him looking at me with a smirk, his ramen half done. I bit the piece off and turned away blushing, dang he saw me struggling with the ramen!

"Is that your first time eating with chop sticks?" he asked me, I looked at him and nodded "You learned fast" he said, I nodded "I always struggle at the beginning but master it after a while, all I need is practice" I said, he nodded and we finished our ramen.

As we walked out of the little restaurant I saw Sasuke glaring around, I looked at him confused "Let's go" he said and took my hand pulling me with him, I looked around and saw a lot of guys looking at me, as soon as they saw me looking they were as red as a tomato.

"This is ridiculous" I mumbled as we left the little village and came to a little lake, he stopped at the side of the lake and we sat down looking at the sunset 'Wow, we were in the small village the whole day' I thought, it looked beautiful, the colors from the sun on the lake, and the combination as the sun touched the water in the distance, I could feel Itachi and Kisame getting closer to us, they must be looking for me.

I glanced at Sasuke to see him looking at the sunset, this is my chance to stop Itachi's death and change the future "Sasuke?" I asked him, he looked at me and I turned back to look at the sunset "Why do you think he did it?"

"Who did what?" he asked me, I sighed "Why do you think Itachi killed the Clan?" it was silent, I glanced at him to see him looking at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes so that I don't see them.

"To test his powers" he said, I looked at the sunset again.

"Why didn't he kill you?" I asked him, another silence.

"Because I wasn't worth it" he said.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked him.

"He told me" he answered.

"How do you know he's not lying?" I asked him.

"I just know" he said, I turned to him and stared at him. I crawled over to him right in front of him, only a few inch from his face, his eyes were big and he had a blush on his face, _good_.

"Do you seriously think I loved you back then?" his eyes widened "I never loved you, you were a idiot to think that I did, I only got close to you to be closer to your brother, I love Itachi" I said, his eyes widened and I could see it all. Betrayal, hurt, anger, sadness but most of all it was pain.

I placed my hand on his cheek only a few inch from his face, I smiled a little "See, I lied to you and you believed me" I said and sat back down only right next to him, I looked at the sunset again "At some moment you don't think straight and you believe what someone tells you, you get nervous because I got so close and you didn't see that I was lying to you, you believed me" I said.

I was quiet again "What if he tried to protect you?" I asked him "What?" he asked me, I looked at him, I looked into his black eyes, he was confused, I grinned mentally, I'm kinda proud to get so many emotions out of him "What if he had to do it? What if he didn't want to do it? What if the Clan was the one at fault? What if he didn't kill you because he loves you? What if he has no choice and had to kill the Clan?" I asked him, his eyes were wide as he stared at me.

"What if he wanted you to live a better life than him and build the Clan back up but with better intentions and a better future?" I asked him standing up, he looked at me "Talk to him and don't let him fool you, he will tell you the truth, he has to because I will make sure you don't make the mistake and kill him, he's your brother and you're everything to him, he's the only family you have left" I said and walked to the woods.

"Luna!" I stopped and looked back at him, he was also standing on his feet and got a little closer but stopped, his eyes narrowed and his Sharingan activated "Think about it" I said, he looked at me and his eyes softened "Let's go" I told Itachi and Kisame, Kisame followed but Itachi kept his eyes on Sasuke.

"We need to talk foolish little brother" he said, I smirked and we disappeared, it was hard in the dress because it was flying up every step we jumped but I managed.

"Seems like you made a friend" Kisame said and glanced at me "Or is it something more?" he asked making me blush.

"S-shut up, we have to go back to the hideout!" I shouted blushing and slowed my pace to make him run in front.

"What did you tell him?" I looked to my left to see Itachi running next to me, I looked back to the front.

"A few things that could have been the result of you killing the Clan and why you would have done it but nothing that will give him the answer without talking to you" I said, he sighed.

"Good" he said and we came closer to the hideout, it was well hidden and not so far from the village, they put a jutsu on the mountain, yes mountain so that nobody will find the hideout.

As we stepped into the hideout and I walked to my room to change into better cloths to fight I stopped and face palmed "I'm still wearing his boxers" I mumbled with a red face.

Chapter 13, done XD

I hope you liked it, it isn't as funny as some of the other chapter but every book needs some serious chapters and scenes…

I know I haven't update in like forever but I had exams and school was killing me, I have vacation now an I'll be updating again XD

Anyways, read vote, comment/ review of and I don't own Naruto or anything except Luna :D

SO, REVIEW PEOPLE!

BloodyMoonX XD


	14. The Mission

Luna Pov.

I sighed as i sat down on my bed, Itachi told me that Leader-sama has a mission for me. After we returned I went to my room and took and shower and changed into new clothes. I black top with fishnet underneath, black ninja pants and a red scarf that I tied around my waist. Oh and black ninja boots with red stripes on the sides, and of course the Akatsuki cloak but I'll put it on when I have to leave.

I slowly sat in the middle of my bed and crossed my legs, I closed my eyes and placed my hands on my knees concentrating. Normally it should work…

I opened my eyes and looked up with a small smile. I was in a dark room with a **HUGE** cage in front of me with **HUGE** bars with a **HUGE** lock. I looked into the cage and it was black, shocker!

I slowly approached the cage and took a better look, I could faintly see a black outline. I didn't go into the cage, I don't want to die yet. Hmm, he seems to be sleeping… Hm, it's time to wake him up. I know I'm taking a big risk by walking into his cage right next to his head, right next to his **HUGE** teeth… If he's a bad morning person then I'm dead, but the last time he was… nice, so I'm taking the risk. I took a deep breath.

"WAKE UP!" I shouted right next to his ear, his eyes snapped open and he jumped up startled. "Wow!" I shouted when his claw barely missed me. I looked at him as he looked panicked and was breathing loudly.

"Nooooo! Not the meat cakes!" he shouted, I rose an eyebrow. He blinked and looked down at me, he smiled a bigger smile than Naruto could master.

"Yey! I finally get to meet you in person!" he shouted and tried to hug me but almost crushed me to death. I gasped for air.

"I-i-I can't breeeethhh!" I choked out with my last breath, he blinked and looked at me. He released me and I took a deep needed breath. I began to cough and he laughed sheepishly.

"Hee hee hee, sorry. It's my fist time meeting a human that doesn't seem to hate me." He said, I calmed down at looked at him.

"Why would I hate you?" I asked him, he looked nervous.

"Well, I'm the Ten-Tails! The monster that can destroy the world!" he said dramatically making me giggle a little. He looked at me curiously "What did I say?" he asked me, I began to laugh.

"Hahaha, you really think I'm afraid of you and that I think you're a monster that can destroy the world?" he nodded.

"Yes" my laughter got softer and I could control my body again.

"Well, I'm not!" he smiled at me and began to dance around.

"Yey! She's not afraid of me!" I was still smiling and the next sentence was not supposed to be heard.

"You're too big of an idiot to be a monster" he stopped and looked at me with disbelieve.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" he shouted and stomped his foot on the cage floor making it shake. He wanted to take a step forward to look intimidating but ended up falling on, what, air? Yes, air! He made a flip opening his wings. He landed on his back with one wing in the air while the other was underneath him. His feet somehow got tangled up with his ten tails, I almost got crushed by his head.

Everything went well.

I slowly stood up and looked at him with an eyebrow very high up. I made a face that said are-you-sure-? He looked at me with his head upside down and laughed sheepishly.

"It's a little cramp here" I looked around and saw that there was enough room for 3 of his size. I looked at him and rose my other eyebrow up giving him the are-you-serious-? Look. He laughed and tried to stand up but couldn't. I sat down watching him struggle with a chuckle. He looked at me and I could see him pleading with his eyes.

That Bastard! He's using the Puppy-dog eyes! I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That won't work on me" I said, he sighed and pouted.

"Will you please help me?" he murmured making me smirk.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you that well" he sighed and pouted more.

"Will you please help me?" he asked again, this is too good to be true.

"What? I still can't hear you" I said, he sighed.

"Will you please help me?!" he asked loudly, I laughed as he pouted and walked over to him. I placed my hand on his head and stroked him a little. His eye turned to me and I smiled.

"Sure and you're not a monster" I said and I could see the happiness in his eyes, I grinned "You're just one big clumsy dragon" he laughed as I climbed onto him and somehow untangled his feet from his tails. It wasn't that hard, I guided his tails and untangled them easily. I climbed off of him.

"Now," he looked at me "close your wing" he nodded and closed it, I nodded.

"Slowly stretch your legs and lean to the side" he nodded and stretched them leaning to the side. He slowly rolled to his side "Don't step on your wing" I said, he slowly didn't step on his wing and stood up. He grinned and I smiled.

"Thank you!" he shouted and I nodded "You're the best friend a Tailed beast can have!" I giggled.

"No problem" I said and he pranced around with his wings stretched to show that he untangled himself. With my help of course. I slowly walked back to the cage.

"Datara! I have to go!" he stopped mid step with two of his feel in the air and his head instantly turned to me.

"What?!" he shouted running to me "Now?!" he asked with tears in his eye, I smiled and nodded.

"Yes Datara" I said and slowly petted his nose, because he's damn **HUGE**! He was almost crying.

"Don't worry, I'll visit you and we can talk because you're inside of me…. That sounds so wrong!" I murmured the last part, Datara didn't seem to notice it.

"Okay!" he said happily and nodded, I smiled and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes and I was still on the same sitting position on my bed. I smiled but frowned again.

"Great," I murmured getting off of the bed "I have a clumsy Naruto inside of me" I stopped midway and thought about the sentence. My face paled "That makes me sound pregnant" I shook my head and shivered "I'm too young for that" I said and walked out of my room to Leader-sama's room. I have a new mission, I smiled at the thought.

I stopped in front of Leadr-sama's office and knocked.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Enter" came Leader-sama's voice and I did. I walked into his office and he looked at me as I closed the door. "Luna, sit" he said and I walked to the chair but got stopped.

"Luna!" I looked at Dad and rose an eyebrow "How do you feel?! Did that snake do anything to you?! I swear I'll make snake shoes out of him!" he shouted ranting a little. I chuckled.

"Dad, don't worry I'm fine. He didn't hurt me and he didn't even know I was there. Sasuke protected me" he stopped and turned to me with narrowed eye because his mask was off.

"Does he know of you being back?" he asked me, I nodded.

"Yes" I said.

"Do you have something to tell me?" he asked me, I rose an eyebrow.

"No?" I said but it came out more as a question, his eyes narrowed more.

"I should to have a _talk_ with him" I face planted the ground. Oh **THE** talk! The _talk_ that every father has with a guy that gets too close to his little baby for his liking and either scare him away or try to find a reason to kill him…

"We found a jutsu that will stop you from turning back into a kitten" Leader-sama said, I stood up and sad down on the chair. I smiled at him.

"Great!" he nodded and I saw Dad making some hand signs. He looked at me and put his hand on my head. I closed my eyes and felt chakra going into my body, I slowly opened them and saw that Dad has already removed his hand. He nodded.

"It's done" I rose an eyebrow.

"That's it?" he nodded.

"Your chakra was released the first time and we hoped you would turn back but nothing happened. So I did some research and found one that will make you not turn into a kitten anymore when you touch cold water" I nodded and smiled at him.

"Thanks" he smirked and turned to Leader-sama.

"Tell her about the mission" I eagerly turned to Leader-sama and he looked at me. I really want to know what mission I get.

"You will go to the Village Hidden in the Leaves and live there for a while to get information about the Nine-Tails." I nodded.

"How long will I be there?" I asked him.

"Until we call you when we go to get the One-tails" I nodded.

"Anything else?" I asked him, he shook his head.

"Nothing, just keep an eye on him" I nodded.

"What story will I tell them, I can't say I'm an Uchiha and they think that the last Duragon is dead" he nodded understanding.

"Just tell the truth" I rose an eyebrow at him "Tell them what happened, you were taken away and they erased your memory. You got found by my Village and were taken in. Some trained you and in the past few weeks you regained some memories" I nodded.

"Here" he said and gave me a Amagakure headband, I nodded and took it stuffing it away in my pocket.

"Will I tell them my mother's name, Luna Duragon?" he nodded.

"From what I've heard you had a lot of friends and were dearly liked. You know how to stop someone from getting into your head, you will be fine." I nodded.

"Should I become a ninja in the Village? They will trust me better" he nodded.

"Yes you will, you're leaving immediately" I nodded and stood up "You will also tell Deidara and Sasori about the fight with the One-Tails and how to be better prepared, they will escort you to the Village" I nodded again "Dismissed" I turned around and walked out of the office.

I walked to the living room and opened the door, they all looked at me.

SPLASH!

My eyes widened and I gasped as the cold water hit me. I slowly turned to my left and saw _Hidan_ with a bucket.

"Shit" he murmured and began to run, my body was shaking from the cold of the water and from anger.

"You better fucking run" I said and he ran out of the living room.

"Luna, calm down" Konan said, my eye was twitching but I controlled myself and looked up at them. Some of them were on high alert and ready to if they have to catch Hidan for me to beat up. No, control yourself.

"Sasori, Deidara you're going to escort me to the Village hidden in the Leaves. We have to leave now and I have to tell you what to do to prepare for the fight with the One-tails" they nodded and I walked to my room to pack the little clothing I got and take another shower. Konan gave me a few outfits and ninja sandals.

I put on a new outfit, a purple kimono that reached my mid thigh with white flowers. A white legging and black ninja sandals.

I packed and was ready in 15 minutes. I walked to Deidara and sasori and nodded, they turned around and we began our jurney. I looked at sasori.

"Sasori," he looked at me with his puppet Hiruko "You will get killed by a girl named Sakura. She will have help form your grandmother and they will destroy Hiruko." He nodded "So you have to make a puppet that looks exactly like Hiruko and you and control it without it being seen so that you won't die" he nodded and I looked at Deidara.

"Deidara," he looked at me with a smirk "You will lose an arm while you fight with the One-tails" he frowned "And you will run low on clay" he nodded.

"Afterwards you will lose your other arm by the Copycat ninja Kakashi Hatake" he frowned.

"Dang un!" he said and I nodded.

"But you don't die" he grinned.

"Did you hear that Sasori-dana?! I don't die!" he shouted and I smirked.

"But Tobi will be your next partner" he paled and almost missed the next branch while we were running.

"What, un?!" he shouted and I giggled, Sasori chuckled. He looked at me "What about you?! You can be my partner!" he said and I shook my head.

"I just became a member and I think Tobi will like it a lot" he shuddered and I laughed.

"We're getting close" Sasori said and I nodded. We landed a few hundred feet away from the gate and I took off my cloak, I frowned.

"What's wrong un?" Deidara asked me, I sighed.

"I'll miss wearing the cloak" I said and he snickered and took the cloak putting it away. I took out my headband and tied it onto my forehead. I looked at Sasori and Deidara and smiled.

"I'll see you two in a while" they nodded "And don't forget what I told you" they nodded but Deidara paled a little. I giggled and waved them good bye.

"By Luna un! See you soon, yeah!" Deidara shouted as I began to walk away.

"See you later Brat!" Sasori said making me chuckle. I turned back to the gate and walked up to it. I looked up in awe as I came closer, it's **HUGE**!

**I'm bigger!**

_Yeah yeah, I'm on a mission right now Datara._

**Oh, sorry! **

I sighed as I got closer and saw the little house thingy where Kotetsu and Izumo were. I chuckled as I saw them sleeping in their chairs. Izumo was laying back quite far on his hair while Kotetsu was resting his head on his arms.

"Um, hello?" I asked them, Izumo shot up and fell back onto the floor with a 'thud' while Kotetsu just startled and jumped up in a defensive stance, I blinked at them.

"Um, hello?" I tried again while trying to hold in my laughter. Izumo stood up rubbing his head and Kotetsu looked at me and blinked.

"Do I know you?" he asked me, I smiled at him.

"I don't know" I said and Izumo looked at me and I looked at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked a little worried, maybe he has got some brain damage from the fall.

"I'm fine" he said rubbing the back of his head while laughing sheepishly. I smiled at him.

"What is your business here?" Izumo asked me, I smiled at him.

"I'm here to move back" they shared a look and looked back at me curiously.

"What do you mean 'move back'?" Kotetsu asked, I smiled.

"I was born here and I used to live here but I was taken away and now I'm coming back" I said, their eyes narrowed.

"What's your name?" Izumo asked.

"Luna Duragon" their eyes widened.

"L-Luna?!" they asked chocked, I blinked. Okay, I get that people maybe know me but I don't expect that kind of reaction.

"Um, yeah that's my name" I said with a smile. They looked confused, chocked, happy and excited.

"Luna, can't you remember us?!" Izumo asked, I shook my head.

"I'm sorry but I lost my memory and I just recently regained some" they looked sad but determined.

"You have to remember us, it's Izu and Ko!" Kotetsu said and they both smiled at me brightly.

My eyes widened a little as I got another flash back.

Chapter 14, done! XD

Okay, I don't own anything, nada! TT^TT Except Luna, yey =D

Okay, I know I left a little Cliffy with the flash back but it will definitely be in the next update and this means that there will be a lot of fun flash backs. Okay, I'm going on vacation for 3 weeks and won't be able to update but I'll work on the story's and when I come back I'll update the chapters I got.

So, read, vote, comment / review!

Review people! It makes me happy and it makes me write the next update XD

BloodyMoonX XD


	15. Godmother

Flashback

3rd person Pov.

A 4 year old Luna was sitting on Kakashi's shoulder as they walked around the Village. She looked around excited because today uncle Kakashi said that he will take her to meet some new friend. Luna was smiling brightly as she saw the big gate that they were heading to.

"Uncle Kakashi, are we leaving the Village?" Mini-me asked, he glanced up at me and shook his head.

"No Luna, we're going to visit some friends of mine that guard the gate." He said and I nodded excited. We arrived at the little house and saw a much younger Kotetsu and Izumo. I laughed a little at the sight of them sleeping.

"Kotetsu, Izumo!" Kakashi called, Izumo's eyes shot open and he fell over his chair and onto the ground. Kotetsu was startled because of the sound and tried to get off of his chair but tripped over Izumo and fell onto him. Mini-me giggled at them and Kakashi sweat droped.

"Kotetsu, Izumo are you okay?" Kakashi asked them, they looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, we're fine" Kotetsu said and Izumo glared at him.

"That's easy for you to say! Get off of me!" Izumo shouted and Kotetsu pouted and got off of him. Mini-me giggled and Kakashi smiled at them. At the sound they both looked at Mini-me, Mini-me's eyes widened and she hid behind Kakashi's gravity defying hair. Wow, you can really hide behind that.

"Who is that Kakashi?" Izumo asked him, he laughed and slowly lowered me to the ground. I hid behind his leg and glanced at them.

"This is Luna, I was taking her to meet you two" Kakashi said, Kotetsu and Izumo blinked at him.

"Us?" they asked pointing at one another and Kakashi nodded. They smiled and got closer, my eyes widened and I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Hey there, I'm Kotetsu!" Kotetsu said pointing his thumb at himself. Izumo pushed him away and smiled at me, I blinked.

"Hey, I'm Izumo!" he said and pointed his pointer finger at his face.

"Go, on." Kakashi said and I looked at him and nodded, I stepped forward and looked at them.

"Hello, my name is Luna" I said and smiled at them trying to be brave. They smiled and looked at me.

"What a cutie!" Izumo said and ruffled my hair, I pouted and glared at him petting it down because he made a mess out of it.

"Leave her alone Izumo! She won't like us if you do that!" Kotetsu said and hit Izumo on his head. Izumo grabbed his head and glared at Kotetsu.

"Is it's someone's fault that she won't like us, than it's yours!" Izumo shouted at Kotetsu. Kotetsu and Izumo began to glare at each other and the ranting began. I blinked at them and smiled.

"Do that do that all the time?" I asked Kakashi who sweat dropped and looked down at me. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes but they're best friends" I giggled and looked at them ranting and complaining at each other.

Flashback End

I blinked and saw Izumo and Kotetsu looking at me.

"You did something to her Kotetsu!" Izumo said hitting Kotetsu on his head.

"I didn't do anything," Kotetsu said grabbing his head "I said that she has to remember us!" he rubbed his head glaring at Izumo.

"She has been looking at us like she's in a trance for 5 minutes! 5, Kotetsu!" Izumo said with his arms in the air.

"But I didn't do anything!" Kotetsu said ad they glared at each other, I giggled and they looked at me.

"She's alive!" Izumo said and Kotetsu glared at Izumo.

"See! I didn't do anything!" Kotetsu shouted and Izumo glared at him. I chose to interfere now.

"Don't worry about me." They stopped glaring and looked at me "This happens when I remember something." They got a look of curiosity.

"What do you remember?!" they asked at the same time and glared at each other. I laughed a little and smiled at them.

"The first time I met you two" they looked at me and smiled.

"That wasn't the best first impression we made" Izumo said and Kotetsu looked at him.

"You always make bad impressions" Kotetsu muttered and Izumo narrowed his eyes at him. I chose to interfere again before this could get ugly.

"Can you two show me to the Hokage's office?" they broke the glare-off that just started and looked at me with a smile.

"Sure!" Kotetsu said beginning to walk.

"Let's go!" Izumo said and we began our journey to the Hokage's office.

The walk to the Hokgate Tower was very eventful. A lot of fighting between Kotetsu and Izumo, me trying to stop them, some weird looks from villagers…

I sighed relieved as we arrived at the Hokage tower and walked inside, we walked up the steps to the Hokage's office.

"So, Luna. You're going to stay, right?" Izumo asked me and Kotetsu and he looked excited. I smiled at them and nodded.

"Yeah, I want to get some more memories back and live a life here. I hope I have friends and no enemies" I laughed sheepishly scratching the back o my head. Who knows, maybe I have enemies, like Sakura and Ino because Sasuke liked me when we were kids.

We arrived at the door and Kotetsu knocked, the door opened and I was prepared. I knew I would see them here at some point but this soon was a little fast. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi walked out of the Hokage's office. When they saw me their eyes widened, I had to act like I don't remember them, so I smiled at them and followed Izumo and Kotetsu inside.

I could feel their gazes on me and I ignored them. We stopped in front of Tsunade's desk. Izumo and Kotetsu were standing in front of me and I couldn't get a good look at Tsunade.

"What are the two of you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to guard the gate?!" she asked them sternly.

"W-we brought a former villager who would like to come and live here again" Izumo stuttered out.

"Y-yeah, she lost her memory and wants to regain it!" Kotetsu said and I peaked over their shoulders at her. She was glaring at them and when she saw me looking over their shoulder she sighed and sat a little more comfortable.

"And who might she be?" she asked still a little annoyed and closed her eyes to calm down a little, I pushed Izumo and Kotetsu put of the way and looked at Tsunade. Her eyes landed on me and widened.

"Y-Yuki…" she whispered and I blinked at her 'Who is Yuki?' I thought.

"Um, I'm sorry but my name isn't Yuki. My name is Luna Duragon, nice to meet you Lady Hokage." I said with a smile. She stood up and made her way to me, I back up a little hoping that she isn't going to kill me.

I gasped as she hugged me, not only a hug but right now she's suffocating me by hugging me. I tried to get some air but I couldn't. I swayed my arms around and tried to push her away, but dang she's trong!

BAM!

From the sound I'm going to guess that somebody slammed the door open.

"I need to know!" a too familiar voice shouted but I still couldn't get air. "Granny, what are you doing?" it was Naruto's voice.

"Lady Hokage, I think you're suffocating her" another voice from a certain Copy Cat said and at this moment I feel a little light headed.

Then it happened! She let me go!

I fell to the ground taking deep breaths unable to stay up. I cough a little looking around.

"Great, now she will run away" Kotetsu said and Izumo hit his head.

"Are you okay?" I looked up and saw Kakashi's hand in front of me, he's helping me and not suffocating me. I nodded and took his hand, he pulled me up and I gulped calming down a little.

"Yes, thank you" I smiled at him and he had a weird look in his eyes 'Great, his perv book finally got to him' I thought and looked at Tsunade with narrowed eyes. She laughed a little and looked at me.

"I can't believe it" she said I frowned "Even your chakra is the same" she said and I frowned.

"Do you know me?" I asked her and she looked a little sad.

"Yas, I'm you Godmother" my eyes widened at her, my what?!

"W-what?" I asked her in disbelieve. How in the world can she be my Godmother?

"So it really is her" I looked at Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, even Izumo and Kotetsu were looking at me. I don't like all this attention.

"What's happening?" Izumo asked Kotetsu whi shrugged.

"I don't know, just play along" Kotetsu said and they continued to look at me.

"You look so much like your mother" Tsunad said and frowned "Only your hair is a little different, it has more volume" she said and I sweat dropped. Apparently I have my father's hair, wow I have Madara's hair. If I recall his pictures when his hair was long he did have puffy hair.

"How do you know my mother?" I asked her, she smiled at this.

"She's was an old pupil of mine and very talented. She had great chakra control." She said and I nodded and smiled a little. So my real mother was Tsunade's old pupil and good with chakra control.

"And I was the first that knew she was pregnant, she didn't even know it when I already did!" she laughed and we all sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry, but I can't remember you" I said, I really can't.

"It's okay, you were only a baby and I was only there when you were born so it's natural that you don't remember me" she said and I nodded.

"I was only able to recognize you because you look like your mother." I smiled and nodded.

"Luna, is that really you?" I looked to my side and saw Naruto and Sakura looking at me along with Kakashi who still had that look in his eyes.

"Um, yes?" It came out more as a question. But it seemed to do the trick, he smiled brightly and you could see stars in his eyes.

"Luna!" he shouted and ran over to me, I braced myself but he didn't suffocate me. He lifted me into the air twirling around, I got a little dizzy.

"Put her down you baka!" Saskura shouted an d he put me down. He scratched the back of his neck and laughed sheepishly.

"Hee hee hee, sorry" he said and smiled at me. Sakura walked over to me and hugged me, I was so taken back.

"We all missed you so much" she said and I hugged her back. We parted and it was very awkward for me. They all remember me but I don't have a damn clew!

'I'm sorry" I said and they looked at me confused "I can't remember" I said and they looked a sad and shocked at the same time.

"I don't know the details but it seems that Orochimaru wanted to take me away. From the information I gathered he massacred the Duragon clan to get me and something happened and I lost my memories. Only recently I regained some and decided to come back to the village to regain the rest" they looked sad but determined.

"Then I'm going to help you regain your memories!" Naruto shouted, I smiled a little. In real life he's much more fun than only watching the Anime. If he only knew what will happen in the future.

"Thank you" I said with a smile and he smiled back. I turned to Tsunade on my guard.

"I would like to stay at the Village if that's okay" she smiled brightly and nodded.

"Of course, we only have to find a place for you to stay" she said.

"She can stay with me" we all looked at Kakashi "I did know Yuki the best, and I did spend a lot of time with Luna, she might remember more" Tsunade thought about it and nodded.

"Very well, she will stay with you, if you want Luna" I nodded.

"It's okay" I said and smiled at them, this is going smoother than I thought.

"We have to tell the others!" Naruto shouted and he and Sakura got excited.

"Wait a second!" we looked at Tsunade and she was looking at my fore head. Oh, the head band. "You need a new one" she said and pulled out a new one, I smiled and untied the other one and put on my Leaf Village head band.

"I'll find you later to show you where you will be staying" Kakashi said, I smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay, thank you" I said and turned to Tsunade.

"Now you can go" she said and smiled, I smiled back at her.

"Let's go Luna-chan!" Sakura said and took my hand dragging me away.

"B-by Hokge-sama!" I called as they dragged me away.

"Just call me granny!" she called back making me giggle. Heh, now it's me and Naruto who can call her like that, others will die. They dragged me out of the Hokage Tower and into the streets.

"Woah! Easy you two we have time!" I said, they are too excited for this.

"We can't help it Luna-chan. We used to be great friends and you disappeared one day. We missed you, a lot" Naruto said as we walked down the steet.

"He's right you know," I looked at Sakura who was looking forward at the way we were going with a little smile "You're my best friend and we were all devastated when you disappeared. We thought you died, but they never found your body so we did have a little hope that you're still alive." I smiled at her a little.

"And here I am" I said and they smiled and nodded.

"Is it really true that you can't remember us?" Sakura asked me, I sighed but nodded.

"Yeah, I really can't. A few days ago I got a memory back and it was of me living in Konoha, so I came back to try and get more memories back." They nodded.

"How do you get your memory back?" Naruto asked, I glanced at him.

"A certain thing that person does, like maybe a nick name or a place. I don't really know, the ones I got is from certain things I remember that person by" I said with a thoughtful gaze. I never really thought about it, but I guess it will happen again.

"For example, I remembered Izumo and Kotetsu by the nick names I gave them when I was little. Izu and Ko." I said and we laughed a little.

"Let's eat!" Naruto said and we walked to the ramen shop. We entered and saw team 8. Ino, Choji and Shikamaru. "Hey, guys!" Naruto said and loped down on a seat, they smiled at him.

"Hey Naruto!" Choji said eating a bowl or ramen.

"Sakura!" Ino squeaked and Shikamaru looked at me.

"Who is she?" he asked Naruto, Naruto lit up and turned to Shikanaru.

"That's Luna!" he shouted and Shikamaru frowned.

"Luna?" he asked and Naruto looked at him confused.

"The Luan that we all thought that dies but she didn't! She's alive and came back!" he said with a big smile. I heard and gasp and was tackled.

"Ooof!" I grunted and looked behind me to see Ino.

"Luan, I can't believe it's you!" she said and I looked at Sakura for some help, she saw my look and nodded.

"Ino," she said placing a hand on her shoulder, Ino looked at Sakura. "She can't remember anything" Ino blinked and got off of me. I stood up and undusted myself.

"What do you mean?" she asked Sakura "She can't remember us?" she asked and Sakura and I nodded.

"I lost my memory from before I was 5, recently I regained some and came here to regain it. I'm sorry but I don't remember you guys." I apologized to them, Ino smiled sadly and shook her head.

"It's okay, I'll help you regain your memory!" she said and we smiled.

I don't think this 'mission' will be that hard and I don't think I will have to act in front of them. I actually have friends that I feel comfortable with, I have real friends that know me and accept me. They aren't after the money my fake family has and they don't even know about it. This is my real life, this is where I was born and was supposed to be, this is the place I will stay. This is the place I belong.

But there will have to be made sacrifices…

Chapter 15 is done! XD

I'm sry I update so late, I hope I could update sooner but the internet on vacation is really expensive! I had to re-pay for it 2 times in 3 days! So I quit the internet but made use of my time to write more, so I hope you guys like the chapter.

I personally like the last part, it sounds great like 'This is where I belong!' and stuff. And the part with Sacrifices, what kind of sacrifices will there have to be made?

This is all interesting especially since I already know what will happen in the end, the last chapter!

Yes! I know what will happen in the last chapter and I won't tell anything than that!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Anyways, I don't own anything and read, vote, comment/ review!

_Who knows, maybe I will let something slip if I get some reviews?_

BloodyMoonX XD


End file.
